Broken hearts are never the same
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Já haviam se passado dois anos desde a Grande Quarta Guerra Ninja, e hoje o mundo shinobi vivia em bons momentos de paz – ou pelo menos era o que pensavam – mais a grande noticia era: Sasuke Uchiha havia voltado! Ou talvez, essa até fosse a grande noticia se não houvesse outra: Sakura Haruno havia morrido...?"
1. Nunca Mais Como Antes

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente...

**.**

**Broken Hearts are Never the Same**

**.**

Capitulo 1 – **Nunca Mais Como Antes...**

_Já haviam se passado dois anos desde a Grande Quarta Guerra Ninja, e hoje o mundo shinobi vivia em bons momentos de paz – ou pelo menos era o que pensavam – mais a grande noticia era: Sasuke Uchiha havia voltado! Ou talvez, essa até fosse a grande noticia se não houvesse outra: Sakura Haruno havia morrido..._

_Seu teme! – Naruto estava para voar em cima de Sasuke, quando este sorriu de canto dizendo: "Então aquele _ela _morreu mesmo?" após o loiro ter contado que a companheira Haruno do time sete havia falecido a pelo menos um ano e meio. – Como pode sorrir?! Sakura-chan morreu acreditando que você voltaria seu teme!

_Não pedi para ela me esperar. – Sasuke virou o rosto para o lado, o que apenas irritou mais ainda Naruto que fez um _bushin _e começou a brigar com Sasuke em frente à Tsunade que contava os seus últimos segundos de paciência antes de se levantar de sua poltrona e bater o punho direito na mesa com força o suficiente para derrubar tudo na mesa, inclusive seu sake favorito.

_QUIETOS! – Naruto alargou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e o Uchiha mais novo soltou a cara de Naruto. – Comportem-se como os shinobis que são e me deixem falar porra!

Shizune olhava toda a cena com uma gota na cabeça.

_Eu os chamei aqui na verdade foi para mandá-los em uma missão... – Naruto estava prestes a interromper a Hokage quando ela fez sinal para que ele continuasse calado ou... Bem, ou as coisas iam ficar complicadas para ele. – Uma missão que tem relação com a Sakura.

Naruto começou a engasgar com a própria saliva e perguntar "A Sakura-chan? Como assim?" enquanto Sasuke se limitava a dizer "Tche" e virar o rosto para o lado, com a expressão transparente, porém, seus pensamentos estavam confusos em relação a morte de Sakura e também a essa missão, onde uma irritante gota de esperança dela estar viva começou a crescer dentro de si, o irritando muito.

Tsunade explicou que eles teriam de ir para um vilarejo na Nuvem onde um estranho ataque havia acontecido – de pessoas ainda desconhecidas – e duas mulheres haviam aparecido lá e salvado o vilarejo, sendo que uma das mulheres possuía um estranho cabelo cor de rosa.

_É a Sakura-chan! É a Sakura-chan, to certo. Dattebayo! – Naruto nunca pareceu tão eufórico quanto naquele momento, mais Tsunade também estava se sentindo de uma forma parecida, queria que essa suposta salvadora do vilarejo fosse Sakura. E ao contrario do que todos pensavam, essa sensação de esperança também _incomodava _o Uchiha ali presente.

_Vocês partem amanhã logo cedo. – A Hokage pronunciou de forma séria e imponente enquanto Naruto sorria largamente e Sasuke continuava sem expressão.

_Hai!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Sakura testuda viva? –Ino gritou ao ficar sabendo da noticia por uma tímida Hinata que estava na floricultura da família Yamanaka.

_Ino, n-não temos c-certeza... É só u-uma hipótese. – Mais nem o sorriso nem a euforia de Ino deixaram se abalar por causa disso. Ela continuou rindo e dizendo "Aquela testuda não ia morrer e deixar o Sasuke-kun aqui hein?" ou se não "Ótimo! Agora vou poder voltar a brigar com ela!".

Hinata começava a duvidar se fora uma boa idéia contar da noticia que recebera de Naruto naquela mesma tarde. "_Talvez seja melhor manter segredo... Pelo menos por enquanto." _

_Ino.

_Hn?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haha! A Sakura-chan viva! Eu sabia, eu sentia que ela não tinha me deixado! A Sakura-chan nunca faria isso! – Naruto continuava tagarelando pelas ruas com as mãos atrás da cabeça ao lado de um Sasuke estranhamente de bom humor - na medida do possível para ele é claro.

_Ei teme! – Sasuke rolou os olhos para a figura loira sorridente. –Quando encontrarmos a Sakura-chan, vou fazer questão de bater em você na frente dela só pra ela ver que você continua um teme! _- _Um pequeno sorrisinho de canto brotou nos lábios de Sasuke.

_Como se você fosse capaz de me vencer em qualquer coisa, tsc. – Ele saiu caminhando na frente de Naruto que só percebeu o insulto depois de dois segundos e foi correndo atrás do _"Maldito Uchiha" _o desafiando para uma luta.

Mas Sasuke estava em um conflito mental, não gostava nenhum pouco da idéia de Sakura estar morta – por um motivo que ele ainda não entendia – no entanto, odiava a sensação de esperança que o dominava pela simples hipótese dela estar viva e por ai. Claro que ele não aceitava nenhuma das duas, já que admitir tal por uma garota feria o seu ego.

"_Mas... E se ela estiver mesmo viva?" _– Sasuke se deu um cocuruto por tal pensamento mas já era tarde demais, naquela noite _se _ele conseguisse dormir seria pensando naquele simples "_E se..._" Palavra que definia bem todos os seus devaneios, _E se_ ele estivesse ficado ali quando ela chorando disse que o amava? _E se_ ele tivesse dado ouvidos a Kakashi? _E se_ ele tivesse aceitado as palavras de Naruto? _E se_ isso acontecesse, o que mudaria em sua vida?

"_Saco! Até sem estar aqui ela consegue me deixar irritado!" _– Reclamou afundando a cabeça em seu travesseiro após ter deitado em sua cama sem a menor vontade de dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nii-sama. – Ela entrou na caverna iluminada apenas pela fogueira feita no fundo do local onde ambas já acampavam a três dias devido a _imprevistos _no meio do caminho. – Acha mesmo que eles podem voltar a atacar? – A fina sobrancelha erguida em forma de descrença.

_Hm... Não sei, depois do que você fez com eles, duvido um pouco... – A recém chegada riu sem graça ao se lembrar da surra que dera nos inimigos na manhã do dia anterior. – Mas acho prudente ficarmos de olho. – Então a mulher já dentro da caverna se virou pela primeira vez para a garota com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

Era alta com belos vinte e dois anos, os olhos eram verdes brilhantes e os cabelos ruivos curtos e repicados atrás com uma bandana preta na cabeça, os seios bem volumosos eram disfarçados pela roupa ninja preta e a pele alva dava o mesmo contraste com a roupa escura.

Ela se aproximou da garota ainda de pé que parecia um pouco cansada. – Deixa que eu faço o primeiro turno, você deve estar exausta depois de ter cuidado de tanta gente. – A garota assentiu. – Há, e aproposito... – Um sorriso travesso e pervertido começou a surgir na face da mulher ruiva. – Kaito parecia muito preocupado com você hoje.

_Não começa Rine! – A ninja – Rine - deu de ombros ainda sorrindo travessa e saiu da caverna com um aceno de mão, mas parou a poucos metros e se voltou para a irmã.

_Se eu fosse você pensaria melhor, Kaito é um ótimo partido, se é que me entende... – Um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios antes de ser repreendida pela garota na caverna, que a encarou irritada.

_Rine... – Disse em tom ameaçador então Rine encolheu os ombros e voltou ao seu caminho mais sem conter uma risada divertida antes. Realmente gostava de deixar a irmã sem graça por causa de garotos, já que esta havia deixado bem claro já a muito tempo que se concentraria somente no treinamento, em nada mais.

"_Como se fosse possível se concentrar em alguma coisa com um garoto daquele na sua cola..." _– Rine riu com o pensamento e começou a pular pelos grandes pinheiros em direção a um pequeno vilarejo a um quilometro dali, com a esperança da irmã mudar de idéia em relação à Kaito.

Enquanto isso a garota de pele alva e brilhantes olhos verdes com cabelos curtos e rosa claro continuava na floresta preparando suas coisa para tomar um banho em um rio próximo dali.

Estava exausta, já que passara grande parte do dia cuidando dos doentes do vilarejo e o resto do seu tempo livre dedicou ao seu treinamento – já que estava obcecada em aprender um novo jutsu – o que resultou em dois rápidos desmaios em que sempre fora socorrida por um garoto moreno de olhos azuis tão bonitos quanto o céu, com um físico de um perfeito atleta além dos cabelos brancos – que não iam de acordo com a idade que ele tinha – arrepiados que eram de longe o mais chamativo no garoto.

"_Kaito..." _– Assim que entrou na água seus pensamentos vagaram para o lindo garoto que era motivo de disputa para muitas garotas daquela vila. "_Por que logo eu hein?" _– Odiava não poder se dar a chance de tentar algo com o garoto pelo simples fato de sua promessa de ficar forte, não só forte mais o suficiente para não ter que depender de absolutamente ninguém.

Seus punhos automaticamente se fecharam quando se lembrou de suas tentativas falhas ao aprender seu mais novo grande jutsu. Por um momento passou por sua cabeça desistir mais no mesmo segundos suas mãos se apertaram mais tomando a decisão de aprender aquele jutsu mesmo que isso gaste todas as suas energias.

"_Nunca mais como era antes Sakura. Lembre-se disso!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Okay, vamos logo então! – Naruto estava mais radiante do que nunca naquela manhã, o que não era pra menos já que estava na esperança de reencontrar sua melhor amiga.

_Sasuke-kun por que não posso ir com você? – Karin falava chorosa atrás, enquanto Sasuke seguia calmamente pra fora dos portões da vila.

_Por que essa missão _não _é _sua. _– O Uchiha falou de maneira fria e começou a pular pelas árvores seguindo Naruto que já tomara uma distancia. Karin bufou enquanto Suigentsu sorria debochado e Jyuugo observava alguns pássaros voando perto dele.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rine! – Ela chegou correndo até a loja de armas onde a irmã estava parada conversando com o proprietário do lugar, mais pelo tom de voz olhou preocupada para a garota que a olhava com urgência. – Eles voltaram.

Os olhos de Rine se arregalaram levemente pela confusão. – Como?

_Não ta sentindo o chakra deles próximo? – Perguntou com um tom de obvio na voz mais Rine simplesmente não sentia absolutamente nada, fazendo que não com a cabeça, o que assustou um pouco a garota dos cabelos rosa.

_Eles devem estar camuflando o chakra... – Rine falou de forma pensativa em seguida olhou em direção a entrada da vila. – Seu treinamento tem tido bons resultados, você esta se saindo uma ótima sensitiva, pra captá-los assim. – A garota mais nova ainda não entendia como fora capaz disso mais a explosão aonde Rine olhava chamou a atenção de ambas e sem nenhuma palavra as duas correram naquela direção enquanto os civis corriam na direção oposta assustados.

_Ora. Ora... Me disseram que você estava morta... – Rine arregalou os olhos.

_Eu reconheço essa voz. – Disse olhando assustada para a poeira alta que as impediam de ver quem era o dono da tal voz. Ela olhou para a irmã. – Temos que ir embora daqui agora, caso contrario muita gente vai sair ferida... – O tom urgente e calculado de Rine não deixava espaço para contestamento.

O inimigo agora era diferente. Isso ela podia simplesmente sentir.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Um Destino Nem tão Pevisivel Assim

Naruto não é meu, mas se fosse já seria o Hokage, to certa!

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 2 – **Um Destino Nem Tão Previsível Assim**

_Rine temos que levá-lo pras montanhas! – Sakura gritou ao ver o estrago que uma simples – e primeira – explosão de seu potente soco causara, não poderiam lutar ali no vilarejo pois arriscariam a vida de todos ali e elas estavam lá para fazer justamente o contrario.

Rine assentiu dando um salto pra trás e começando a correr na direção oposta a vila, Sakura tentou mais um ataque sem sucesso para chamar a atenção do ninja e seguiu Rine se certificando de que ele continuava atrás de ambas.

_Não me preocupo com aquelas pessoas insignificantes... – Ele disse sorrindo assim que ambas pararam. – Preciso apenas de vocês duas. – Rine olhou nervosa para Sakura que assentiu de leve.

_Hitara... Você devia estar morto. – Rine disse rangendo os dentes. Mais o homem apenas deu uma risada debochada e fixou os olhos de _Rinnegam* _na mais velha.

_Hora... Você também Rine... – Ele olhou para Sakura. – Na verdade as duas deviam estar mortas. – A Haruno engoliu em seco.

_Por que esta aqui? – Rine indagou.

_Ainda preciso de vocês duas, sabe como é, o ritual exige três oferendas de coração puro... – Falou de forma monótona. Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa já que "ritual" concerteza não era algo bom, e ele havia dito três...

_Três? – Perguntou antes que se desse conta. Hitara e Rine pareciam ser velhos conhecidos apesar da irmã nunca ter falado nada sobre um vilão do mal que enfrentara. Mais pela forma séria como Rine o encarava e pelo leve tremor em seus olhos ela até poderia dizer que a irmã esta assustada com algo. E isso não é _nada _comum para Rine Haruno.

_A primeira eu já consegui, embora tenha sido por um acaso já que antes eu precisava do Rinnegam. – Sakura e Rine piscaram juntas sem entender e em uma fração de segundos a hipótese passou pela cabeça de Sakura.

_Konan... – Murmurou.

_Oh então você a conhece. – Ele olhou para Sakura estranhamente mais interessado. – Ela deu trabalho, principalmente quando precisei do corpo do Pain. – Os punhos de Sakura se fecharam. Seu corpo tremia e a ira começava a invadi-la ao perceber o que aquele homem havia feito a uma mulher tão boa quanto Konan e também a Pain, que só queria a paz – de um jeito errado, mais queria.

_Esta dizendo que... – Rine fez uma pausa. – Você roubou o Rinnegam de Nagato Pain? – Ele sorriu satisfeito e a Haruno não pode se controlar e avançou pra cima de Hitara numa velocidade impressionante o pegando quase de surpresa.

Mais por sorte do que por atenção Hitara conseguiu desviar o forte punho da Sakura por muito pouco. "_Como ela pode se mover tão rápido?" _– Se perguntava ao ver que um segundo atrás Sakura estava há pelo menos dez metros dele e agora estava bem ao seu lado, e quase havia destruído seu peito com aquele soco.

_Filho da mãe! – A Haruno começou a atacar o ninja de forma rápida e forte, porém, Hitara defendia todas mesmo que às vezes por sorte.

Por distração Sakura acabou levando um chute no abdômen e deslizou no chão encarando feio Hitara mas no mesmo momento Rine entrou para a batalha sacando sua katana e atacando Hitara numa velocidade igualmente rápida a de Sakura. Mas Hitara se defendia bem de todos os ataques com um kunai.

"_É o Rinnegam, não dá pra atacar ele assim..." _– Sakura observava Rine eletrocutar a katana – seu ataque mais comum – usando o seu _Raiton* _ na qual era especialista.

Rine pertencia ao elemento trovão e por isso era especialista no Raiton assim como também era capaz de fazer o chidori – mais nunca realizou a técnica por ter uma abominação ao clã Uchiha.

Mais Hitara não pareceu se incomodar com aquilo e continuou defendendo forte até encontrar uma brecha e no momento em que ia acertar sua kunai no ombro de Rine Sakura apareceu – sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse – e agarrou seu braço o atirando a alguns metros.

Rine olhou surpresa a Haruno mais nova. – Boa maninha. – Sakura sorriu um pouco orgulhosa de si mais não baixou a guarda quando Hitara jogou três kunais em sua direção, se desviando facilmente.

_Raikyuu justsu Bola de Trovão! – Esse jutsu de Rine, é um justsu do elemento Raiton onde uma esfera de raio é criada, sendo jogada depois no inimigo. - Twister Lightning justsu do Tornado Brilhante! – O segundo jutsu cria grande ondas de eletricidade que destroem tudo a volta de acordo com a força do ninja que fez o jutsu.

Hitara preferiu se desviar do primeiro jutsu Bola de Trovão de Rine mais o segundo jutsu era um pouco grande e forte demais para ser desviado, mais ele possuía o Rinnegam, e usando o Doujutsu absorveu todo o jutsu lançado por Rine.

"_Merda... Esqueci que jutsus não vão funcionar com essa merda desse Rinnegam..." _– Rine respirava pesadamente encarando Hitara que ainda estava completamente ileso e ela já havia acabado com boa parte do seu chakra.

_Acho que agora é a minha vez ne? – Ele começou a correr rapidamente e deu um forte chute em Rine a jogando a uma certa distancia mais sem que Hitara percebesse Sakura se posicionou na sua frente numa velocidade ainda mais rápida já preparada para um jutsu. "_Duvido que ele consiga desviar desse."_

_Oni Dekopin jutsu peteleco demônio*. – Hitara arregalou os olhos mais já era tarde demais Sakura deu nele um peteleco bem no peito, mais algo estava errado com os dedos daquela garota já que Hitara voou alguns metros e tivera quase o pulmão perfurado pelo peteleco de Sakura.

_O que? – Gritou se levantando um pouco tonto encarando Sakura sorrindo a seis metros com os dedos brilhando em verde e parando devagar.

_O Oni Dekopin é uma técnica em que um simples dedo tem força o suficiente para lançar o adversário a uma distancia considerável, sendo capaz de mandar o oponente a qualquer distancia com o simples movimento do dedo ao disparo do chakra. – Hitara ficou impressionado. Se aquilo era mesmo verdade Sakura fora muito generosa em não lançá-lo a lua. – Além de que esse jutsu é um disparo de _Reiatsu_*, e um Doujutsu por mais poderoso que seja não pode captá-lo ou absorve-lo. – Hitara sorriu.

_Gostei... Acho que você é uma boa oponente para o Rinnegam. – Ele já estava a três metros de Sakura e sabia que ela o deixaria fazer o primeiro movimento mais antes ainda tinha algumas duvidas. – Mas... O que é Reiatsu?

Sakura riu. – É minha própria fonte de energia. Reiatsu é o calor espiritual de um ninja, quando se consegue um equilíbrio perfeito de chakra você pode transformá-lo em uma energia que se mistura a do exterior, como unir a força da sua alma ao seu chakra. – Hitara analisou as palavras da kunoichi por um tempo até assentiu realmente feliz em descobrir tal poder do qual nunca ouvira falar.

_Isso pode me ser muito útil. – Rine riu. Ela já havia se levantando e embora estivesse um pouco machucada e cansada ainda podia lutar muito bem.

_Desista. É uma habilidade exclusiva do clã Haruno, perdida há muito tempo, e mesmo assim é algo raro de se alcançar... Sakura é a única ninja que possuiu o Reiatsu. – Aquilo era verdade.

O clã Haruno apesar de não ser um clã considerado importante ou forte atualmente já foi um grande clã quando a habilidade do Reiatsu era o poder do clã mais de acordo com o tempo o poder foi caindo no esquecimento já que é realmente difícil se alcançar um Reiatsu perfeito, por sorte Sakura conseguiu acesso a essa informação por Rine – que não conseguiu chegar ao Reiatsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rine-sama e Sakura-sama estão lá em cima? – Aali olhava para a montanha onde em algum lugar em meio as árvores um forte som foi ouvido depois de um rápido _flash _verde. Kaito conhecia aquele poder, olhou para a irmãzinha que olhava assustada para o local da batalha.

_Aali, entra e fica ai com a mamãe ta. – Ele fechou a porta. As ruas do vilarejo já estavam desertas, todas as pessoas estavam trancadas em suas casas conforme ordenado pelas duas kunoichis em caso de ataque. Mais Kaito simplesmente não podia ficar ali parado deixando aquelas duas arriscarem a vida ali. Principalmente Sakura.

_Nii-san aonde você vai? – Kaito se virou olhando para os olhos verdes da irmã, quase tão brilhantes quanto os de Sakura. Ela sorriu se abaixando na altura da garotinha.

_Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem. – Ele dei um beijo na testa de Aali fazendo a garota sorrir mais ela agarrou sua mão o impedindo de se levantar.

_Promete? – Aali, era realmente apegada a Kaito principalmente depois da morte do pai quando o garoto decidiu se tornar um Samurai – ou ninja agora – e corria perigos. Seu maior medo era perde-lo também.

Kaito sorriu para ela. – Prometo. Vou voltar bem, e com a Sakura-chan e a Rine-sama pra brincar com você ta bem? – Aali assentiu sorridente antes de beijar a bochecha do irmão e sair correndo em direção a sua casa.

_Sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitara sorriu ao notar o sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios de Sakura e Rine que agora tentava se levantar depois de ser jogada com tudo em uma árvore – que se partiu no impacto.

_Vamos lá, pra que tanta resistência? É só vocês virem comigo, já disse não me importo com ele vilarejo insignificante. – Hitara falava de forma feliz.

_Cala a boca. – Sakura e Rine falaram em coro já de pé, voltando a se posicionarem para a batalha. Rine estava um pouco pior que Sakura já que havia gasto mais chakra mais seu jutsu de regeneração cuidava de seus ferimentos exteriores (do mesmo modo como funciona o de Tsunade).

_Q-que ritual é esse? – Rine perguntou.

_Oh você sabe, já que você me atrapalhou quando estava indo capturar o jinchuurik da areia! – Rine acenou com a cabeça mostrando entendimento, Sakura por outro lado estava completamente perdida na conversa, se perguntando o que Gaara e Rine tinham haver com aquilo tudo.

_Então desista. – A risada de Hitara fez com que até mesmo os cabelos de Rine se arrepiassem.

_Logo agora que estou tão perto? – Em um único segundo ele aproximou as duas usando o Rinnegam e agarrou o pescoço de cada uma. – Só preciso agora do jinchuurik que esta atrás de você. – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"_Naruto?" _

O ar já fugia dos pulmões de ambas quando duas kunais foram lançadas por trás na direção de Hitara mais foram repelidos antes mesmo de tocarem a pele do homem. Mais Sakura pode distinguir o belo garoto em roupas ninjas e cara mal-humorada a alguns metros.

_Kaito? – Hitara olhou para ela depois para o garoto que parecia determinado em ajudar as irmãs Haruno.

_Solta elas. – Kaito gritou serio.

_Quem é esse pirralho? – Hitara disse rindo, afrouxando um pouco as mãos sobre o pescoço das kunoichis. – Vai embora garoto o assunto aqui é particular.

"_Kaito não..." _– Tarde demais. Kaito correu para cima de Hitara e este o afastou com tanta força que o garoto atravessou uma grossa árvore e fez uma cratera no chão onde caiu.

_Thunder Up jutsu Trovejar. – As mãos de Rine ficaram azuis e ela deu um soco na barriga de Hitara que no susto largou ambas mais aparentemente o jutsu de Rine fora inútil contra Hitara mais uma vez.

_Kaito! – Sakura correu na direção do garoto que parecia semi consciente e se abaixou pegando o rosto dele com as mãos. – Seu idiota por que fez isso hein? Acorda Kaito! Por favor... – O desespero da Haruno era tanto que ela ficou totalmente alheia aos acontecimentos o que a impediu de notar a aproximação de uma kunai em sua direção, e no último momento Kaito a puxou para baixo fazendo com que a kunai acertasse em cheio seu peito.

_Kaito?! – Sakura o olhava surpresa já com os olhos marejados.

_Alguém que arrisca a vida por outra pessoa tem um coração puro... – Hitara sorriu olhando para Kaito e surgiu ao lado deste bem na frente de Sakura, infelizmente dessa vez a Haruno foi mais rápida em socar-lhe o rosto e Hitara caiu na grama.

_Desgraçado! – Sakura tremia em fúria e Hitara pressentiu que era melhor ir embora, então apenas sorriu enquanto uma nevoa preta o envolvia e a Kaito ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Sakura gritava com ele para deixar o garoto em paz e solta-lo, mais já era tarde demais e Hitara fugira com Kaito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esta melhor? – Rine sorriu fraca. Sem perceber depois de realizar mais um jutsu seu chakra ficou perigosamente baixo e ela acabou por desmaiar devido ao cansado e só depois que Sakura a resgatara que ela ficara sabendo que Kaito fora levado por ter salvado a kunoichi de Konoha.

_Sim. Não acredito que perdi para aquele desgraçado. – Rine murmurou mal-humorada. Em momentos comuns Sakura teria rido ou feito alguma piada mais agora a garota parecia terrivelmente perturbada e ela sabia bem por que. – Sakura.

_Hn?

_Agora que sabemos o próximo da lista do Hitara podemos protegê-lo e resgatar Kaito e Konan. – Os olhos verdes de Sakura se arregalaram um pouco ao se lembrar do que Hitara dissera: "_Só preciso agora do jinchuurik que esta atrás de você_". Isso queria dizer que Naruto de alguma forma ficara sabendo que ela estava viva e pior, estava vindo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Olha, arranjei um amiguinho pra você! Cuide dele ta bem, preciso de um banho. – Hitara se afastou da cela e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Apesar de possuir o Rinnegam Sakura e Rine ainda haviam conseguido surpreende-lo bastante e ele havia conseguido uma luta até melhor do que imaginou, porém com um premio um pouco reduzido de um só sacrifício.

Konan se abaixou e observou o belíssimo garoto encharcado de sangue jogado no chão. Passou as mãos levemente pelo seu rosto agora pálido pela perda de sangue e começou a cuidar do garoto. "_Não posso deixá-lo morrer..."_

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Rinnegan **é um Doujutsu canalizado nos olhos, o mais venerado dos Doujutsus. Ele é caracterizado por um número de círculos ao redor da pupila no usuário, diz-se que este Doujutsu tem o poder de salvar ou destruir o mundo.

**Raiton **É o elemento Trovão. É um dos cinco principais elementos do chakra. Os jutsus com Raiton são à base de eletricidade.

**Oni Dekopin (jutsu peteleco demônio) **não pertence ao anime nem ao manga de Naruto. Essa técnica existe no anime Bleach ao qual eu meio que mudei para cá, por que gostei dele. (julguem-me)

**Reiatsu **também não pertence à Naruto. Foi tirado de Bleach e adaptado por mim para o meu universo de Naruto da história. Portanto aqui, Reiatsu é aquilo que a Rine explicou. u.U

_Quais quer outras duvidas, podem perguntar, responderei todas com prazer!_

_Reviews?_


	3. Acertos Com o Passado

Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mas ninguém falou nada sobre os outros u.U

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 3 – **Acertos Com O Passado **

_Ei teme é esse vilarejo? – Naruto olhava um tanto quanto decepcionado para o pequeno vilarejo que ficava bem no meio de duas grandes montanhas, parecia bem bonito apesar de pequeno, mais Naruto imaginava que o lugar onde Sakura estaria fosse um pouco maior, ou mais movimentado.

_Hn. – Sasuke passou na frente do loiro entrando pelo portão do lugar, as pessoas andavam para lá e pra cá, olhando-os sempre de canto e murmurando mais algumas nem prestavam atenção e pareciam estranhamente tristes ou preocupadas com algo. Sakura olhava pela multidão talvez procurando ver uma cabeleira rosa que assim que o visse se atiraria em seus braços gritando Sasuke-kun!

Mas até agora nada.

Foram três dias de viajem – isso é claro nos padrões de Sasuke e Naruto – para eles, já que a viajem normal levaria de quatro a cinco dias.

Resolveram parar em frente a uma barraca de frutas e pedir informações. A mulher atrás dos vibrantes tomates vermelhos – que chamaram a atenção de Sasuke – parecia triste e até um pouco nervosa com alguma coisa, já que só percebera a aproximação dos dois quando Naruto coçou a garganta chamando sua atenção.

Ela sorriu nervosa. – Há me desculpem, estou um pouco distraída. – A mulher aparentava ter quarenta anos de idade mais ainda sim era bem bonita, em vestes simples e um sorriso que ameaça desabar a qualquer segundo. – Você não são daqui são? – Ela então reparou nas vestes de ambos e só então na bandana que o loiro exibia (Sasuke mantinha a dele guardada).

_Não. – Naruto sorriu. – Somos ninjas de Konoha e... – Antes que o loiro pudesse continuar uma garotinha surgiu de trás da barraca e praticamente se atirou em cima do Uzumaki.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, denunciando que havia chorado, os olhos eram de um verde bem semelhante ao de Sakura e os cabelos eram curtos e brancos como neve, ela agarrava a gola da camisa do ninja da folha com força enquanto murmurava. – Vocês são de Konoha? – Naruto fez que sim ainda assustado. – São do mesmo lugar da Hime-san... Por favor ajudem a Hime-san a salvar meu irmão, por favor... Por favor... – Ela começou a chorar.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam paralisados com a atitude da menina, e se não fosse pela mulher da barraca ter tirado a pequena de cima do Uzumaki eles teriam continuado ali.

_Gomenasai! – A mulher se curvou diante dos dois depois de ter colocado a garota pra dentro da casa. – Perdoem minha filha! – Naruto sorriu triste.

_Não tem que pedir desculpas. – A mulher o olhou confusa. – O que aconteceu com o irmão dela? – A mulher suspirou fundo e os convidou para entrar.

Naruto aceitou prontamente fazendo com que Sasuke tivesse que segui-lo até o interior da casa simples. Era pequena mais muito bonita e limpinha.

_Tudo começou quando Rine-sama trouxe sua irmã mais nova pra cá há quase dois anos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_Um dia antes...)_

_Na verdade foi coincidência. – Rine encarou os orbes verdes da irmã. – Eu estava atravessando o deserto de Suna, próxima a cidade quando o vi. Hitara planejava seqüestrar o Kazekage da Areia aproveitando a confusão dos Akatsuki...

_Ele sabia do ataque da Akatsuki? – Sakura a interrompeu surpresa.

Rine fez que sim. –Não sei como, mas ele sabia. Ele pretendia aproveitar a confusão causada para roubar o Kazekage e usar o seu poder de Jinchuurik... – A expressão de Rine se tornou mais dura. – Para o ritual ele precisava do poder de um Jinchuurik e três almas puras de coração... – Ela fez uma pausa como se não gostasse de se lembrar daquilo, Sakura não queria forçá-la a falar nada que não quisesse, mas precisava das informações. – Hitara quer usar o Rinnegam somado ao poder de uma Bijuu para matar todas as pessoas do planeta... – Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. – E depois reviver todos.

_Mas por que ele mataria todo mundo só pra revive-los depois? – A Haruno mais nova estava perdida no raciocínio do plano do mal de Hitara. Rine também não via muito sentido quando ouviu o plano pela primeira vez mas Hitara fizera questão de explicar para ela não ocasião.

Ela sorriu. – Ele poderia controlar as pessoas. Com o Rinnegam e a Bijuu ele teria o controle sobre todos, faria o que quisesse sem ninguém pra atrapalhá-lo, por isso ele as mata e as trás de volta, por que quando elas voltam elas vão ficar presas a ele, portanto precisarão dele. – Sakura assentiu.

_Desgraçado. Suponho que o jinchuurik será o sacrifício para matar todos e as três almas puras para trazê-los de volta. – Rine assentiu.

Sakura deu um forte soco na rocha a sua direita – que se partiu quase imediatamente – irritada por ter de algum modo enfiado Kaito no meio de tudo aquilo, e ainda por cima Konan que já estava presa e Naruto que também estava envolvido.

_Preciso ir atrás dele... – Sua expressão estava fria a ponto de dar medo somente com o olhar gelado que a Haruno lançava a paisagem das florestas. – Eu prometi pra Aali que o traria de volta. – Rine sabia que quando Sakura falava algo era sólido, e dificilmente ela deixaria aquilo de lado mais ela também sabia que apesar da expressão dura e dos punhos fechados brilhando em verde Sakura estava extremamente frágil.

Rine olhava a irmã preocupada, Sakura tinha uma força impressionante, mas também era extremamente frágil em relação aos seus laços, a ruiva temia que a irmã "_quebrasse" _e se isso acontecesse o verdadeiro monstro dentro de Sakura rugiria.

_Sakura... – Tentou chamar, mas quando Sakura se virou com os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca – o que mostrava sua enorme determinação – se calou.

_Me ensine o _Sakura No Hana*._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Sakura-chan tem uma irmã?! E um namorado?! – Faltava muito pouco para Sasuke acertar um chidori em Naruto se ele continuasse berrando que Sakura estava viva e com um namorado e blá, blá, blá... E não ele _não _estava com ciúmes, só irritado com os berros do loiro ao seu lado.

_Bom, namorados ainda não. – A mulher – Miku – riu divertida, de repente o humor dela parecia ter melhorado com a presença de Naruto. – Mas se dependesse de Kaito, _noivos_. – Naruto e Miku começaram a rir.

Mas Sasuke não havia gostado nenhum pouco daquilo, e só aquela conversa demorasse mais um minuto ele iria embora de volta para Konoha.

_Então se ela esta mesmo viva por que não voltou pra Konoha? – Sasuke indagou impaciente tirando o sorriso descontraído da face de Naruto.

Miku sorriu nervosa. – Bem eu não sei, Rine chegou com ela aqui quase morta, mas o motivo dela ter ficado só ela sabe. – Naruto se levantou de repente da mesa batendo a mão nela e sorrindo largamente enquanto falava: Vamos até ela então, dattebayo!

Sasuke ficou calado.

_Ela e Rine moram naquela montanha. – Ela apontou para um ponto de rochedo no meio da floresta. – Elas preferem ficar a uma certa distancia, Sakura me disse que é por causa do treinamento.

_Certo! Vamos lá! – Começaram a correr na direção apontada por Miku. – E obrigada Miku-san!

Miku sorriu para o loiro que achara incrivelmente simpático. "_Parece que esse é o garoto que nos salvou... Sakura certamente tinha boas companhias."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura! – Rine conseguiu segura-la antes que ela caísse com força no chão. Sakura estava dês do dia anterior treinando o jutsu mais poderoso de Rine, o Sakura No Hana. Ela havia ficado todo o dia e a noite inteira para aprender o jutsu – mesmo que Rine tenha tentado fazê-la descansar – o que no fim das contas havia dado certo. Sakura já conseguia fazer o jutsu, mas sua reserva de chakra estava tão baixa que ela desmaiava quando o fazia e mesmo assim ela insistia em só descansar depois de dominar o jutsu por completo.

Rine a deitou no chão suspirando pesadamente. Ela sabia que Sakura era incrivelmente teimosa em todos os seus treinamentos só parava quando já dominava os jutsus por completo se esgotando ao máximo e mesmo sendo sua irmã Rine nunca conseguia fazê-la mudar de idéia. Somente uma pessoa conseguia convencer Sakura a descansar.

A ruiva sorriu ao se lembrar de que Kaito era o único que conseguia dobrar Sakura, mas também ela era a única pra quem ele sorria o tempo todo e brincava, com os outros Kaito era um garoto bem mal-humorado e de cara séria.

_Hm... – Sakura piscou os olhos com força fazendo Rine bufar irritada. Ela ficara apagada por quase cinco minutos.

_Sakura descanse, você não tem mais chakra não pode continuar. – A kunoichi se levantou ignorando a irmã e voltou a tentar o jutsu prometendo ser a última vez.

_Sakura No Hana jutsu Flor de Cerejeira. – Milhares de pétalas da flor apareceram pelo ar, flutuando graciosamente a volta delas, era um jutsu realmente encantador e lindo, porém, mortal. Rine viu Sakura bambear o que indicava que estava prestes a desmaiar novamente. Mas ela agüentou firme.

_Sen Kamisori jutsu das Mil Navalhas. – As pétalas começaram a brilhar numa cor mais intensa e se moveram numa velocidade impossível de se acompanhar, Sakura tinha como alvo uma grande rocha de dois metros há frente e sem piedade no segundo seguinte a rocha estourou pelas laminas, não sobrando nada.

Assim como Sakura que no mesmo segundo em que a rocha explodiu ela caiu no chão apagada de vez.

_Baka. – Rine ia se aproximar dela quando ouviu um outro grito vindo da floresta.

_Sakura-chan! – Vinham dois ninjas da vila da folha – que ela distinguiu pela Hitaiate na testa do loiro jinchuurik – que já eram esperados pelas duas, como Hitara falou "o jinchuurik estava a caminho" então Rine não se surpreendeu com a chegada do salvador do mundo e o herdeiro do clã de ela mais desprezava em todo o universo: _Uchiha _Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_HAAA! – Kaito se levantou num salto de repente, dando um baita susto em Konan que ainda cuidava do seu ferimento no peito. – Sakura! Sakura! – Só então ele olhou em volta e percebeu não estar mais lá.

_Calma... – A voz suave de Konan chamou a atenção do garoto. Kaito parecia como um animal selvagem encurralado. O ferimento do peito já estava bem melhor e só precisava de um pouco mais para cicatrizar, já que ela salvara a vida dele quanto cuidou dele ali. – Tudo bem. Meu nome é Konan qual o seu?

Kaito ainda a olhava desconfiado mas acabou cedendo. – Kaito. Aonde eu estou? – Ele olhava em volta.

Ambos estavam dentro de uma cela totalmente fechada, com exceção de uma pequena janela no teto – que era a única iluminação do local – e da porta grossa de ferro trancada. A cela era até espaçosa e num canto haviam dois sacos de dormir, sendo que Kaito estava deitado em um.

_Em algum lugar na Nevoa. Estamos presos. – O olhar da mulher ficou triste por um momento ao se lembrar do por que e como havia parado ali.

_Hitara... – Kaito murmurou se lembrando do homem que atacava Sakura e Rine no vilarejo.

Konan fez que sim olhando para a abertura do teto em seguida de volta para Kaito. – Como veio pra cá? Chegou muito ferido. – Sem perceber a mão do garoto posou sobre o ferimento no peito e ele fez uma careta arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Konan. Então ele se lembrou do rosto aterrorizado de Sakura chamando seu nome – sua última lembrança – e sorriu ao se lembrar que a salvara.

"_Ela esta bem não é..." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Você é o jinchuurik da folha, Naruto Uzumaki não é? – Rine sorriu apertando a mão de Naruto em seguida se virando para Sasuke. – O irmãozinho de Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha ne? – Sasuke a encarou desconfiado. – Conheci o seu irmão há algum tempo. – Apertaram as mãos um pouco a contragosto – da parte de ambos.

_A Sakura-chan... – Naruto olhava fixamente para uma Sakura dormindo serena sobre o saco de dormir ao qual Sasuke a colocara – por que foi ele quem a carregou – e tocou levemente seu rosto com as costas da mão olhando para Rine em seguida. – Ela vai ficar bem?

Rine sorriu assentindo. – Ela só se esforçou demais.

_Típico. – Sasuke murmurou olhando para o lado, fingindo não observar Sakura com o canto dos olhos, mas Rine sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, e também da antiga paixão da irmã por aquele homem, por isso olhou direto para o Uchiha e perguntou de uma vez.

_Por que estão aqui? – Mas fora Naruto quem respondeu.

_Pra trazer a Sakura-chan de volta horas! – Sua expressão tinha uma determinação que Rine podia jurar ser idêntica a de Sakura – Todos sentem a falta dela! Konoha é o lar dela, to certo! – Rine riu.

Naruto era exatamente do modo como Sakura o descrevera, determinado de todos os jeitos, aquele garoto possuía um brilho que já provara ser capaz de mudar o mundo. – Ela não vai voltar. – Naruto ficou confuso e Sasuke olhou para a ruiva fingindo desinteresse.

_Por que a Sakura-chan não voltaria pra casa? – Indagou o Uzumaki.

_Ela tem um última missão a cumprir antes disso. – Rine olhava a irmã sem saber se a encarava com pena ou admiração. Ia atrás de Hitara mesmo que Sakura tivesse o poder para enfrentar o Rinnegam era suicídio além de que sabia que a única coisa que a chamara pra lá fora Konan e principalmente Kaito que arriscou a vida pela dela.

Sakura o salvaria mesmo que pra isso tivesse que arriscar a _sua _vida pra trazê-lo de volta e cumprir a promessa feita a Aali. – Que missão? – Naruto perguntou confuso. No entanto, Rine não precisou responder por que Sakura começara a se mover.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Sakura No Hana **é um jutsu criado por mim. A tradução é flor de cereja, ou flor de cerejeira como na fic. Não vou explicar como ele funciona por que isso será dito no próximo capitulo e também de onde ele vem e etc.

* * *

**Rizz **muito obrigada pela sua review. Sério. Fico muito - muito mesmo - contente de que você esteja gostando da fic que estou preparando com tanto carinho! Oh, sim o Kaito é baseado no meu garoto anime perfeito *0* HAHA" então não se preocupe, eu jamais faria meu _perfect boy _sofrer - não muito - muaahhahahaha. Enfim, é verdade ele ama mesmo a Sakura, maaaaas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente não é? Vamos ver o que vai seguir!

Bjos fofa!


	4. Cara a Cara

Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, que tem algo contra casais... Vá entender ¬¬

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 4 – **Cara a Cara**

_Naruto? – O loiro não esperou nem que ela o reconhecesse direito e já a puxou para um abraço apertado, que devagar foi correspondido por Sakura que ainda estava um pouco lenta.

_SAKURA-CHAN! VOCÊ TÁ VIVA! –Rine ria enquanto o loiro armava um verdadeiro show, mas Sakura não parecia se importar com isso e explicava pacientemente ao loiro como fora sua vida no tempo em que pensavam que estava morta. Apesar de tudo, ela sentia muitas saudades de Konoha, principalmente de Naruto.

Quando Naruto se acalmou um pouco Sakura pode se sentar e só ai notou a presença de Sasuke o cumprimentando com um sinal de cabeça e se virando para irmã.

_O jutsu deu certo? – Rine piscou.

_Você não viu? – Sakura fez que não.

_Ficou tudo preto depois. – Rine riu e fez que sim com a cabeça olhando a irmãzinha admirada.

_Funcionou perfeitamente. Parece que esses dois dias valeram à pena. Você dominou o jutsu mais rápido do que eu. – Sakura corou levemente pelo elogio e logo se pôs de pé sendo seguida por Naruto e depois Rine e Sasuke.

_Nesse caso... – A Haruno olhou por cima do ombro. –Naruto eu não posso voltar pra Konoha, não ainda. – Naruto a olhava sério. – Tenho uma coisa pra fazer antes e...

_Vou com você. – Sakura se virou confusa. Naruto a interrompera de uma forma bem dramática tinha que admitir e quase teria rido se o futuro Hokage da folha não estivesse tão sério.

_Sakura-chan, não importa qual seja essa sua missão a minha e trazer você de volta pra Konoha e se pra isso temos que te ajudar antes eu vou com você. – Sakura segurou a vontade de sorrir. Não demonstraria fraqueza de sentimentos na frente do Uchiha que a encarava em silêncio a todo tempo.

_Naruto... Na verdade eu já contava com isso. – Sakura e Rine explicaram tudo sobre Hitara e seu plano de dominar o mundo e também sobre Kaito ter ariscado a vida por Sakura - tirando fora a parte que ele gostava dela – e também sobre o jutsu que Sakura passara os últimos dois dias treinando.

_S-Sakura No Hara?

_Hana Naruto. Sakura No Hana. – Rine corrigiu docemente o Uzumaki que corou pela gentileza da Haruno mais velha.

_O que tem esse justsu? – Era a primeira vez da noite que Sasuke abrira a boca e ele olhava fixamente para Sakura que não parecia nem um pouco incomodava pelo olhar do Uchiha e respondeu sustentando o mesmo olhar.

_É um jutsu exclusivo da família Haruno. – Começou a explicar. – Ele foi perdido há quarenta anos, e a única ninja que preservou e aperfeiçoou o jutsu foi a Rine... – Naruto se levantou imediatamente encarando Rine totalmente surpreso.

_Quarenta anos? Mas a Rine-san não é velha! – "_Como dizia Shikamaru, isso vai ser complicado._" Pensou Sakura. Rine sorriu meiga para Naruto e o fez sentar-se novamente falando com toda a paciência do mundo.

_Naruto, eu tenho quarenta e cinco. – Sakura já esperava que Naruto fosse gritar e quase dar um ataque já que a aparência de Rine eram perfeitos vinte e dois e nenhuma ruga dos quarenta. Mas já se acostumara com a idéia uma vez que sua mestra Tsunade já era uma cinquentona.

_Ei Naruto. –Chamou rindo. – Lembra do jutsu da Tsunade-sama? – O Uzumaki fez que sim. – Digamos que o da Rine é a mesma coisa. – Mesmo assim Naruto ainda parecia confusa – e com razão.

_Mas então, como vocês são irmãs? – Sakura sorriu. Podia ver nos olhos de Naruto um pedido silencioso de "Por favor, não me diga que você é uma vovó também." Seria divertido.

_Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã mais velha e a da Rine morreu na terceira guerra. – Disse dando de ombros.

_Mas...

_Cala a boca dobe! – Naruto tinha o dom de irritar as pessoas. Especialmente um certo Uchiha que teve de gritar para que o loiro se calasse e parasse com as perguntas sem importância – pelo menos eram na opinião de Sasuke. – O jutsu...

_Bom, como eu disse ele foi perdido há quarenta anos, é um jutsu em que você controla milhares de laminas afiadas, como pétalas de flor, que juntas tem um poder de destruição ranking S. – Sakura deu uma pausa e voltou a falar, como fazendo um drama. – O Sakura No Hana, é um jutsu que não pode ser captado por nenhum Doujutsu pela sua velocidade em ataque, e é uma barreira quase impenetrável como defesa, isso é claro que ultimo caso.

_Por quê? – Rine já estava afim de voar no pescoço de Sasuke mas se conteve e respondeu no lugar de Sakura.

_Por que é um jutsu extremamente poderoso e delicado. A barreira desse jutsu gasta muito chakra e só pode ser usada uma vez. Por isso Uchiha. – Rine praticamente cuspiu a última palavra. Ato que era incomum já que Rine sabia perfeitamente controlar as emoções.

"_Acho melhor, Sasuke ficar longe dela..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura-sama? – O homem apontou para a montanha.

_Arigatou. – Ele começou a correr para a floresta pelas árvores a caminho da caverna apontada pelo homem, também era uma missão encontrar sua ex-colega feia de time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bom, ele vai vir atrás do Naruto, mas não podemos perder tempo. – Sakura olhou na direção dos três. – Rine você consegue rasteá-lo ainda? – A ruiva fez que não.

_Ele esconde o chakra dele o tempo todo, na verdade foi você que o sentiu é mais provável que você consiga Sakura. – Sasuke olhou desconfiado para a Haruno que encolheu os ombros.

_Eu me confundo nesse justsu. – Ela murmurou envergonhada.

_É claro que você consegue Sakura-chan! – Naruto sorriu se aproximando da kunoichi que deu um sorriso sem graça e assentiu agora firme.

_Certo. Vou começar agora e... Sai? – Todos olharam a Haruno mais nova confusos, mas quando seguiram o olhar dela encontraram o ninja pálido em frente à floresta com um sorriso sádico.

_Yo feia. Então você esta mesmo viva hein. – Ele se aproximou do grupo. Naruto foi o primeiro a responder – ou gritar – que era o maximo aquilo e perguntar também o que Sai estava fazendo ali.

_Voltei de uma missão da ANBU e a Hokage disse que vocês vieram pra cá, ela me mandou já que eu _também _faço parte do time sete e também, tenho informações de Hitara. – Para a surpresa de todos Sakura foi a primeira a ter a reação, que foi agarrar Sai pela gola da blusa e aproximar seus rostos a centímetros um do outro e olhar para o garoto brava.

_Pra onde Hitara e Kaito foram? – Ela pronunciou a frase devagar e de uma maneira totalmente ameaçadora que fez até Uchiha Sasuke engolir em seco. Pela primeira vez estava com medo de Sakura ou do que ela poderia fazer zangada e olha que ela nem estava falando com ele.

_Ele foi visto adentrando o pais da Nevoa há um dia. – Sakura o largou e pegou sua mochila que já havia preparado para a viajem.

_Sakura. – Rine a segurou pelo braço. Rine confiava plenamente na capacidade da irmã que agora havia conseguido superá-la até, mas ainda sim Sakura era sua irmãzinha, como não se preocupar? – Eu, quero ir... – Sakura a interrompeu.

_Não. Você tem que ficar aqui e cuidar de todos. Da Aali e todo mundo. Eu Naruto Sai e Sasuke vamos. – Sakura viu a indecisão nos olhos da irmã então sorriu para tranqüilizá-la. – Eu vou ficar bem. Prometo.

Rine olhou para Naruto séria. – Naruto, acredito que você tem o potencial para ser o novo Hokage da vila da folha. – O loiro sorriu bobo – Então, como futuro Hokage, proteja a minha irmã. – Naruto assentiu sério.

_Rine-san, prometo! Dattebayo!

_Certo! Chega de conversa. Vamos! – Sakura gritou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Correram por oito horas sem descanso. Sakura sempre ia a frente e nunca parecia cansada, enquanto Sai as vezes ia com uma águia pelo ar e Naruto e Sasuke ficavam logo atrás da Haruno já cansados de todo o esforço. Levaria quatro dias para chegarem a Nevoa. Isso sem contar que ainda não sabiam a onde exatamente Hitara estava.

_Sakura-chan! Vamos parar um pouco. – Sakura parou e pela primeira vez se lembrou da corrida em excesso. Sorriu sem graça ao ver Naruto Sasuke e Sai pingando suor e ela também se tivesse reparado.

_Gomenasai, eu me esqueci que... – As orbes dela viraram e Sakura caiu desmaiada para frente indo ao encontro do chão a dois metros se não fosse pela agilidade e rapidez de Sasuke que a agarrou antes que caísse.

_Parece que a feia também já estava no limite e nem percebeu. – Sai murmurou.

_Vamos acampar essa noite. Amanhã continuamos. – Sasuke falou sério e desceu da árvore junto com os outros e começaram a armar o acampamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então que ritual é esse? – Kaito se sentou de frente para Konan que dobrava alguns papeis fazendo belíssimos origamis. Ambos já haviam virado amigos e Kaito já estava completamente curado graças aos cuidados de Konan. Ele havia gostado muito da mulher ela era gentil e amigável apesar de silenciosa, mas seu coração - ainda por mais que soubesse que ela já nutria sentimentos por ouro - batia ainda por Sakura.

_Bom... – Konan largou os origamis e o olhou. – Eu não sei bem. Mas Hitara pretende matar todas as pessoas da terra usando o poder do Rinnegam ao máximo somado ao poder de um Bijuu...

_Que cara estúpido. – Kaito a interrompeu sem querer.

Konan olhou para a cara mal-humorada do garoto curiosa. – Por quê? – Perguntou ainda fitando o garoto que por fim cedeu e bufou antes de responder cruzando os braços.

_O Rinnegam não é capaz disso, mesmo que seja muito poderoso ele se mataria com tanto poder. – Konan ponderou as palavras do garoto por algum instante, fazia total sentido na verdade, se não fosse por um detalhe que fez Konan dar uma risada.

Kaito a olhou mal-humorado. – Ta rindo do que?

_Você esta certo. – Ela falou ainda sorrindo. – Se não fosse por um detalhe...

_Qual? – Kaito se inclinou para frente prestando total atenção na mulher de cabelos azuis roxeados que voltara a mexer com um de seus origamis fazendo um dragão.

_Hitara é imortal.

_Nani?

_Eu não sei como. Mas ele é como Hidan, um antigo Akatsuki... Não pode morrer. – Kaito se levantou indignado. Duvidava muito que uma pessoa não pudesse morrer. Imortalidade não existia ao seu ponto de vista lógico.

_E esse Hidan ta vivo? – Se lembrou que Sakura já falara uma vez sobre a Akatsuki com ele e sobre o home que havia matado do sem-sei de amigos seu, Hidan, e pelo que Sakura dissera, ele estava morto.

Konan baixou a cabeça e murmurou um baixo não. Kaito começou a rir e deixou que o confortável silêncio tomasse conta do lugar. Konan era divertida, mas era ingênua e Kaito não era do tipo que simplesmente aceitava uma realidade facilmente, não. Ele fazia seu próprio destino da maneira que achasse mais certo e seguia por esse caminho, se havia um homem imortal e ele quisesse matá-lo, bom, ele iria matá-lo. Se lembrou do que Sakura disse a ele uma vez que estavam a sós na colina:

"__As pessoas se conformam com situações desagradáveis muito fácil, se convencem que não há outro jeito e simplesmente aceitam algo que não querem ou são contra por medo de tentar. Eu acho que se elas podem sonhar podem fazer! O destino não deve ser algo que te leva, deve ser algo que você comanda. As pessoas não deviam deixar outros dizerem qual é o seu destino..." _

Apartir daquele dia ele passou a amar Sakura e a admirá-la cada vez mais, isso é claro em segredo. Nunca havia de fato dito que gostava de Sakura mas seus atos falavam muito mais alto do que palavras e não foi difícil para Sakura ou todos perceberem o seu interesse na kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

"_Pessoas como ela devem viver... Por que são únicas." _– Kaito pensou se lembrando do deslumbrante sorriso que Sakura sempre dava ao vê-lo, e também do quão estúpido ele era perto dela, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir.

_A Haruno esta vindo pra cá ne? – Konan falou de repente. Kaito a olhou sem saber o que responder, mas por fim deu de ombros.

_Não sei. Provavelmente sim. – Ele gostava de Sakura e não queria que ela viesse, mas a conhecia o suficiente para ter certeza do gene da garota e que ela concerteza estava atrás dele naquele momento. – Sakura é muito teimosa.

_Hm... – Konan se levantou e ficou de frente para Kaito chegando perto de seu ouvido com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – E você gosta dela.

Kaito ficou tão vermelho quanto Hinata perto de Naruto, o que fez Konan ter uma boa crise de riso pela cara do garoto que logo fez um bico e se sentou no chão cruzando os braços irritado. Como se já não bastasse Konan ainda tinha que ficar o deixando sem graça por causa de Sakura, como se eles estivessem em um SPA de férias e não presos e marcados para morrer.

_Você é estranha. – Comentou isso com a mulher dos cabelos azuis que sorriu melancólica para ele enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

_Não aceitei esse destino. E duvido muito que Hitara consiga capturar o jinchuurik da raposa, eu e Pein mesmo falhamos ao tentar então só espero pelo melhor momento! – Ela voltou a sorrir animada. Enquanto Kaito a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada duvidando seriamente da saúde física de Konan – mas como ele havia convivido bastante com Rine até que Konan não era tão estranha.

_Como assim melhor momento? – Konan sorriu sorrateira.

_Ué não foi você mesmo que disse que a ajuda estava vindo? – Por algum motivo Kaito não acreditou nenhum pouco nas palavras da mulher quando saíram daquele sorriso esperto.

"_Definitivamente maluca."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura acordou e notou que estava dentro de um saco de dormir e que as estrelas já brilhavam no céu. Deva ter desmaiado, sem perceber havia ultrapassado o limite e quando parou PUFF. Olhou a fogueira fraca há alguns metros e logo reconheceu um Uzumaki dormindo de bunda pra cima roncando, um Sai dormindo calmamente como qualquer pessoa normal e ao procurar Sasuke acabou se deparando com os ônix do garoto a fitando do outro lado da fogueira encostado em uma árvore.

_Sasuke...

**Continua...**

* * *

_Não gostei muito desse capitulo, acho que poderia ter feito melhor, mas ta ai ne._

_Agradecimentos a minha querida Rizz que deixa suas maravilhosas reviews que me incentivam a continuar e a também que favoritou._

_Vocês são demais! ;D_

**Rizz **Fico realmente muito feliz com isso. Sério. Nesse caso é só mandar a review que um capitulo novo sai okay ;D o Kaito, oh sim, acho que agora você vai estar querendo me matar HAHA" (Não acho que eu possa mudar o casal principal já que a ideia partiu deles então sorry) mas nãos e preocupe ainda vai rolar muita coisa, além de que a nossa heroina também não é mais a mesma e JAMAIS vai cair de quatro pelo Sasuke de novo, ou seja, é bom ELE ficar ligado rsrs, enquanto ao Kaito, flor eu sei ele é um fofo perfeito ne? Queria um pra mim._  
_

Well, vou ficando por aqui.

Beijos da Lightning pros cês!

.


	5. Um Novo Jeito de se Divertir!

Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, tipo o cara é foda ne.

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 5 – **Uma Nova Maneira de se Divertir! **

_Isso aqui ta um tédio sem o Sasuke-kun. - Karin bufou pelo que pareceu a milionésima vez para Suigentsu. Os três estavam no campo de treinamento, mas sem nada aparente para fazer já que depois de todos cumprirem suas penas, ficaram sem nada pra fazer e quase nunca saiam em missão, e se saiam era com Sasuke, que não estava.

_Você é que não sabe aproveitar! – Suigentsu disse virando o pescoço para olhar melhor duas kunoichis que treinavam.

Karin bufou mais uma vez. – Ei Jyuugo! – O de cabelos laranja a olhou meio entediado. Jyuugo estava a alguns metros de Karin por que brincava com alguns pássaros e o falatório da ruiva os espantaria. – Sabe alguma coisa do Sasuke-kun? – Jyuugo fez que não com a cabeça o que fez Karin se levantar irritada da grama onde estava sentada. – Como assim não? A Hokage tem que saber quando meu Sasuke-kun volta horas!

Desde que voltara, Jyuugo ficara sob os tratamentos da Hokage. Tsunade cuidava dele e estava desenvolvendo uma cura para o seu problema portanto Jyuugo estava impossibilitado de sair em missões por tempo indeterminado além de que ia para o hospital todos os dias para ser tratado por Tsunade, enquanto achava uma cura ela conseguia controlar ao menos um pouco o garoto enquanto Sasuke estava fora.

_Fica quieta Karin! – Suigentsu falou ainda olhando as duas kunoichis ao longe. – Sasuke só te da chute na bunda e você fica ai atrás dele. – Karin se virou para o rapaz que continuava a olhar na direção oposta e rangeu os dentes fuzilando Suigentsu com o olhar.

_Olha aqui seu projeto de peixe mal acabado não fale assim do Sasuke-kun, ele me _ama_ só não sabe disso _ainda_! – Suigentsu deixou escapar uma risada debochada enquanto as duas kunoichis ao longe encerravam o treinamento e ai só agora o garoto se pôs de pé ignorando Karin que estava vermelha de raiva e se virando para Jyuugo que conversava com um passarinho.

_E ai Jyuugo? Bora? – Jyuugo se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao hospital junto com Suigentsu. Jyuugo por que tinha mais uma seção com Tsunade e Suigentsu por que gostava de ficar paquerando Ino e outras enfermeiras do hospital.

Bufando Karin bateu o pé no chão irritada e saiu pisando duro atrás de ambos os colegas de equipe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_O que você escreveu no relatório Sai? – Sakura se aproximou do ninja que observava sua águia de tinta voar por cima das árvores até se perder de vista. O animal carregava um relatório para a Hokage já que ela havia pedido para Sai fazê-lo, pois tinha certeza que nem Naruto nem Sasuke se lembrariam e ela queria também uma confirmação se a kunoichi descrita pelos informantes era mesmo a Sakura.

_Só coisas que a Hokage pediu. Nada mais. – Ele deu um sorriso falso e Sakura assentiu se voltando para seu dois parceiros de equipe que já se encontravam prontos para retomar a caminhada. Mas no caminho a kunoichi não conseguia tirar da mente sua conversa na noite passada com Sasuke.

**.**

_(Na noite passada...)_

_**.**_

__Sasuke... – O ninja continuava imóvel, por isso ela até podia se perguntar se ele estava mesmo dormindo se não fossem as orbes negras do garoto direcionadas a ela, ou talvez houvesse algum bicho mais interessante atrás, provavelmente não. _

__Hn? – O monossilábico de sempre. Sakura mal se lembrava do jeito frio de Sasuke de ser, havia passado tanto tempo com a irmã de consideração que falava mais do que ela e Kaito que apesar de calado era extremamente meigo e risonho que havia se esquecido de Sasuke, apesar de quase sempre se lembrar de Naruto já que o sorriso de Kaito a lembrava muito o futuro Hokage._

_De qualquer forma ainda era bom ouvir Sasuke, mesmo que um simples 'hn' a fazia lembrar que valeu a pena tudo por que ela e Naruto passaram._

_Ele estava ali._

_Ele estava de volta._

_Ele estava olhando pra ela._

_Mas apesar de mais rápido o coração da Haruno já não batia mais com tanta intensidade, agora o fato de Sasuke estar dando atenção a ela não era mais tão importante, agora o Uchiha não era mais quem povoava seus pensamentos a todos os momentos do dia... Apesar de ainda não haver outro._

_Ela não amava mais Sasuke... Ela não podia amá-lo mais._

__Hm nada... Na verdade só fiquei curiosa do por que de estar, acordado. – O Uchiha não respondeu de imediato. Apenas virou o rosto pra cima fazendo com que o reflexo da lua fizesse sua pele ficar ainda mais pálida. Mas Sakura aprendera a esperar._

__Não consigo dormir com um dobe desse roncando... – Sasuke murmurou com um falso tom de mal-humor que Sakura pode captar. Mas isso não a impediu de rir do comentário já que Naruto continuava babando e roncando com a bunda pra cima, como uma minhoca. – Além..._

__Além do que? – Seus olhos expressavam curiosidade. Sasuke podia ver isso mesmo que a quilômetros de distancia, mesmo depois de tanto tempo aqueles olhos verdes ainda eram o que mais chamavam a atenção na kunoichi de cabelos rosa por um motivo: – pra ele é claro – os olhos dela não eram capazes de mentir. Nunca._

__Hm. Nada. – Sasuke desviou o olhar. Estava mentindo, Sakura sabia._

__Fala. –Ela se levantou e deu a volta pela fogueira se sentando de pernas cruzadas na frente do Uchiha não o dando oportunidade para fugir. E nem mentir, como era o plano da Haruno._

_A carranca de Sasuke aumentou. – É estranho... –Sakura já ia perguntar o que quando Sasuke deixou escapar um suspiro cansado e a olhou desviando o olhar em seguida. – Você assim._

_A cara de confusão de Sakura só aumentou, como também a curiosidade. Mas Sasuke não disse mais nada, e a kunoichi sabia que não deveria forçar até por que se ele não queria falar, ela também não queria saber, como aprendera com Kaito. Ela então se levantou e como já não tinha mais sono decidiu dar uma olhada pelo lugar onde estavam, fazer uma vigília quem sabe._

__Aonde vai? – O tom de voz do Uchiha não demonstrava tanto interesse quanto sua pergunta. Sakura se virou se relance e sorriu._

__Dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça. Acho. – Sakura já ia se virar e retornar a caminhada quando notou que o Uchiha se levantara e estava caminhando em sua direção. – O que ta fazendo Sasuke?– A face do Uchiha se contraiu por um segundo e logo depois voltou à expressão neutra de sempre._

_Era realmente estranho ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daquele modo por ela._

_Chegava a ser... Irritante até. Pensava o Uchiha mais novo._

__Acha que vai ir lá sozinha? – Sakura mudou a expressão várias vezes depois daquilo. Primeiro ficou surpresa. Depois curiosa e por fim irritada._

_Lançou um olhar mal encarado para Sasuke. – Acha que eu não sou capaz de me defender sozinha Uchiha? – Se tinha algo que Rine havia lhe ensinado com perfeição era como não se deixar abaixar para os outros, principalmente um Uchiha._

_Sasuke não respondeu. Mas não foi necessário pela sua cara de obvio._

_Sakura bufou indignada. – Quer saber Sasuke? Dois anos depois da merda da guerra e cinco depois da droga da sua saída da vila você volta como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se, se importasse vem dizendo que eu sou fraca? – Sakura falava num tom alto que de um modo incrível ainda – ainda – não havia acordado os outros ninjas que dormiam. – Não preciso da sua proteção e não quero! Se você se acha tão bom assim não vai perder tempo comigo e eu quero mais é que você suma! – E com isso Sakura correu. _

_Para Sasuke a garota havia desaparecido bem ali diante de seus olhos. Mas Sakura usara somente uma técnica chinobi simples que adquirira desde que adquirira o Reiatsu: o Shunpo*. O Shunpo é a mistura de chakra comum e Reiatsu misturado na sola dos pés, com esse jutsu a pessoa ganha uma super velocidade comparável a velocidade máxima de um sharingam, sendo um grande rival principalmente para os Uchihas, pois até mesmo o próprio sharingam pode ter dificuldade em ver alguém com Shunpo se essa pessoa estiver em velocidade máxima. _

_O Shunpo é um jutsu criado e desenvolvido por Rine – que odeia o clã Uchiha – e aperfeiçoado por Sakura._

_Sasuke decidiu não ir atrás da garota e tentar dormir um pouco embora uma parte dele – embora o Uchiha jamais fosse admitir – sentia que precisava ir atrás da kunoichi para protegê-la. Boa escolha. Sakura teria quebrado seu nariz se tivesse a seguido._

_**.**_

_(Na manhã seguinte...)_

_**.**_

Desde a noite passada a Haruno não direcionou uma só palavra ao Uchiha, somente olhares gelados e insignificantes. O que estava realmente irritando Sasuke.

"_Desde quando ela é assim comigo?" – _Se remoia o Uchiha, em silencio.

Sakura, porém apenas estava indignada pelo fato de mesmo depois de tanto tempo Sasuke ainda a considerar fraca, e a vontade de quebrar algumas costelas do ninja toda vez que este a olhava era altamente perigosa. Por isso Sakura preferia se distrair com Naruto ou Sai e se concentrar em ir atrás de Kaito.

_Sinto sua falta... –Murmurou baixo pra si mesma enquanto pulava entre os galhos só não percebeu a presença de Sai ao seu lado e que o garoto havia conseguido ouvir o que ela havia dito.

_Sente falta de quem Sakura-feiosa? – Naruto murmurou um "hun?" e parou encarando Sakura assim como Sasuke e Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ai! Miara ne? – Hitara olhou indignado para Kaito.

_Hitara, seu baka! – Konan colocou a mão na boca para evitar a risada pela cara que Hitara havia feito já que essa era a quarta vez que Kaito o chamara pelo nome errado – de propósito é claro.

_Isso, tanto faz. – Kaito abanou a mão em descaso. – Você disse que precisava de três sacrifícios e um jinchuurik ne, então... Cadê o jinchuurik? – Konan agora já quase não se agüentava mais. Hitara fez uma cara mal-humorada para Kaito que fingia descaradamente inocência.

_Vou capturá-lo idiota! Além do mais eu já... – Hitara se calou de repente. O homem de pele pálida olhou furtivamente para Kaito de modo suspeito. – Sua coisinha! Ta tentando me enganar não é? Pra saber sobre seus amiguinhos... – Hitara fez uma cara de esperto realmente engraçada, mas Kaito continuou fingindo inocência.

_Hã? Não... Pf'sss que isso... – Hitara se irritou e jogou um dos pergaminhos na direção de Kaito. Felizmente as barras da nova cela impediram que o objeto atingisse seu alvo e caísse contra o chão inútil. Nos últimos dias Kaito decidira que iria se divertir ao seu modo ali – já que Konan parecia não falar nada que não fosse uma pegadinha – e acabou por optar pela escolha mais divertida e menos perigosa, enlouquecer Hitara.

Ao que parecia, estava funcionando.

_Calado! – Hitara gritou esfregando os cabelos. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo mais quando alguém bateu na porta da sala. Hitara lançou um ultimo olhar mortal para Kaito e saiu junto com um ninja totalmente em cores camufladas com mascaras brancas estranhas.

Konan começou a rir. – Kaito isso foi... – Ela procurou as palavras certas, mas logo voltou a rir de novo. – Loucura. – Kaito se sentou ao seu lado com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

_Ele não pode fazer nada contra a gente não é? Quem sabe assim eu... Consiga alguma informação sobre a Sakura. – Konan o olhou ainda com um olhar divertido no rosto.

_Pelo que ele disse parece que eles estão a caminho e se eu bem conheço o Naruto, não vão demorar. – O sorriso do moreno de cabelos brancos aumentou.

_Isso não me impede de me divertir um pouco não é? – Konan riu fazendo que não. Kaito achava Konan parecida com Sakura em diversos pontos, e ao mesmo tempo a mulher a sua frente era totalmente diferente da kunoichi que gostava. Konan era divertida e possuía um sorriso quase tão belo quanto o de Sakura, mas Sakura não falava por enigmas. Isso realmente o irritava.

_Vamos ver. Acho que agora... – Konan pegou uma caneta – sabe-se lá de onde – e estendeu a Kaito junto a uma pequena folha de papel quadrada.

_Pra que isso? – Konan estendeu de novo até ele pegar ambas as coisas e sorriu sapeca novamente.

_Acho que agora pode dar certo. Escreva uma carta para Sakura. – Os olhos do garoto de estreitaram suspeitamente para Konan a fazendo rir. – Anda logo! Mas também avise onde estamos, o lugar exato em seguida me entregue. – Kaito arregalou os olhos. Konan revirou os seus. – Não vou ler. Prometo.

_Hm... – O moreno analisava Konan com seus belíssimos e brilhantes olhos azuis enquanto a mulher apenas fazia uma careta de impaciência engraçada fazendo Kaito por fim deixar escapar um suspiro cansado e colocar o papel no chão para escrever. – Certo. – Konan sorriu marota enquanto o garoto se afastava um pouco e começava a escrever na folha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Não é nada, só estava pensando alto. – Sakura ria nervosamente enquanto gesticulava as mãos com rapidez tentando sair daquela situação. Sasuke havia acabado de murmurar alguma coisa como "Che." Ou "tsk" o que queria dizer que assim que ele se virasse os outros esqueceriam seu pequeno escorregão, mas Sai não parecia querer facilitar as coisas para a kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

_Então sente falta de alguém? – Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo para sai enquanto sua inner se contorcia dentro de si querendo estrangular o garoto. Novamente todos os olhares estavam presos a ela.

_Ei. Aposto que é da vila não é Sakura-chan? – Naquele momento Sakura decidiu que definitivamente Naruto era seu anjo da guarda.

_Isso. É isso ai! Vamos? – E sem esperar ela tomou o caminho a frente xingando Sai mentalmente com um vocabulário bem... Diverso para a aparência angelical da moça. Infelizmente isso só a fez se lembrar mais de Kaito e a freqüência com que se preocupava com o garoto e o fato de que ela podia ser... Bom Sakura cortou seus pensamentos nessa parte. [n/a: tipo na melhor ne hehe]

Em pouco tempo todos estavam de volta ao quase silêncio total, se não fosse por um Naruto extremamente animado – por motivo nenhum aparente, como se ele precisasse ¬¬ - quando Sakura sentiu algo próximo e ao olhar de lado viu que Sasuke também notara. Ambos pararam no mesmo galho quando Naruto e Sai também acompanharam confusos.

_O que foi teme e Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou olhando a volta. Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam para terem certeza de que tinham a mesma idéia. Sakura já ia dizer que sentira chakra vindo até eles quando os próprios dispensaram apresentação surgindo entre as árvores. Doze no total. Todos de roupas camufladas e estranhas máscaras brancas no rosto.

_Parece que temos companhia. – Sakura falou olhando para os três ninjas a sua frente. Isso indicava que já estavam no pais da Nuvem.

_Saco... – Sasuke murmurou antes de começar a atacar quase que simultaneamente com Sakura e os outros.

Sai desenhava rápido no papel cerca de cinco gárgulas que atacavam os ninjas a sua frente enquanto Naruto fazia seus costumeiros _bushin _e começava a socar mais três ninjas. Sakura pôs sua luva e começou a lutar contra dois ninjas e Sasuke lutava contra o que parecia ser o líder do grupo.

O grupo de ninjas não teve dificuldade em acabar com os ninjas, mas à medida que um sumia mais dois vinham no lugar. Sai criava mais várias gárgulas que pulavam sobre os ninjas pegando alguns, e logo depois mais dois grandes leões que pegaram um ninja em cheio e saltando por cima da ferra de tinta Sai deu um soco certeiro no nariz de outro. Naruto já lutava com três bushins e agora criava um_ rasengan*_ atirando-o contra dois ninjas de uma só vez e logo depois – xingando bastante – dar um chute em um ninja que surgira na sua esquerda e – literalmente – voar em cima de um a direita.

Sakura não tinha problemas em acertar os ninjas com seus potentes golpes além de usar o Shunpo. Eliminando assim a maioria dos ninjas, desviou de três kunais lançadas em sua direção por um ninja à frente e saltou para cima ao notar que as kunais eram explosivas, aproveitando a fumaça ainda a kunoichi em alta velocidade socou mais dois ninjas arremessando-os pela floresta a fora e deu um gancho de direita no ninja que arremessara as kunais.

_Desgraçado. – Murmurou ao notar que uma das kunais a pegara de raspão e fizera um risco e seu braço direito, Sakura já ia ajudar Naruto que havia acabado de receber um chute depois de derrubar três de uma vez só – já que os ninjas pareciam mais concentrados nele – quando viu Sasuke enfrentando o líder do grupo e mais quatro ninjas. Ele havia acabado de lançar sobre os ninjas o jutsu bola de fogo acertando os outros quatro enquanto o líder ainda parecia ileso.

Decidiu então ir até o Uchiha – já que não ia perder a oportunidade de atormentá-lo é claro – quando notou algo de estranho no tal líder.

Olhou para o ninja ainda de longe e se assustou ao notar que o ninja em questão não estava usando chakra para lutar e sim Reiatsu. "_Como?"_

_Sasuke! – Se aproximou. Sasuke desviou o olhar para se desviar de mais três kunais saltando para a esquerda na direção de Sakura, mas o tal ninja surgira atrás de Sasuke de repente agarrando-o pela blusa e atirando ele para trás como um boneco. Ele já ia voltar a atenção para o Uchiha quando – felizmente ou infelizmente – Sakura o agarrou pela blusa bem como ele fizera com Sasuke.

_E agora? – Sorriu de lado concentrando bastante chakra na mão e dando um soco no ninja que cambaleou um pouco mas não demorou a cair desmaiado no chão e no mesmo momento todos os demais ninjas se desfizeram em fumaça negra.

_Sakura-chan o que você fez? – Naruto veio correndo na sua direção já que o único ninja que restara agora era segurado pela gola da blusa pelas mãos de Sakura. Sasuke também se aproximou carrancudo.

_Aqueles outros ninjas eram marionetes dele. Como bushins, só que mais resistentes. – Sakura explicou. – É um jutsu bem útil, mas tem que ter bastante chakra pra isso e também... – Ela fez uma pausa – dramática. – possuir o Reiatsu... – A kunoichi examinou o ninja por mais alguns segundos e logo o jogou no chão em frente ao Sai.

_Sai amarre-o naquela árvore. – Apontou para uma grande e grossa árvore que sobrevivera aos seus socos e logo Sai foi fazer o que ela pediu. – Acho que vamos ter alguma informação dele.

_Pronto! – Sai gritou.

Sakura não esperou duas vezes já que o ninja estava já começando a despertar e arrancou a mascara de seu rosto quase gritando com a surpresa em seguida.

"_N-Não pode ser..." _

**Continua...**

* * *

**Shunpo **quer dizer "Passo Relâmpago" na dublagem brasileira. É uma técnica original do anime Bleach, mas adaptada por mim para este _meu _universo de Naruto.

**Rasengan **num preciso nem falar ne ¬¬"

* * *

_Okay, como prometido capitulo fresquinho pra vocês minhas lindas!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! e..._

_Reviews? _

_Mina, sei que não tem tipo NADA a ver com Naruto ou a fic e tal mas alguém ai assiste Terra Nova na FOX? Série tipo mega foda! *-*_

_(HAHA" Me julgem u.U)_

_**Rizz **meu bein, se viu ne, mas vai saber ne, tipo o Kaito gosta de verdade da Saky ne, mas fala sério que o garoto é esperto hein? (Tadinho do Hitara hehe) e a Konan hein, cheia de mistérios u.U Acho que deu pra ver que a Saky mudou bastante nee, e tipo VALEU SAI! ajudou muito a Saky HAHA" Fico mega feliz que esteja gostando flor, não esqueça a review ta? Beijos!_

_Tanks a todas as minhas lindissimas leitoras que me acompanham, as que deixam minhas amaditas reviews e a quem favoritou!_

_People vocês são dez! ;D_

**_Ja ne!_**


	6. Algumas Coisas Nunca Mudam

Naruto não é propriedade minha, para a sorte da Hinata-chan ^^

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 6 – **...Algumas Coisas Nunca Mudam **

_Rine-sama! – A ruiva olhou para onde vinha a voz a tempo de ver a pequena Aali correndo em sua direção.

_Yo Aali. – Se abaixou na altura da menina sorrindo. Aali sorriu também, mas um sorriso preocupado e temido, desde a partida de Sakura atrás de Kaito Aali vinha até a montanha todos os dias perguntar por novidades. Hoje não seria diferente, pensava Rine.

_Alguma noticia do meu nii-san e da Sakura-chan? – Rine sorriu fazendo que não. A verdade é que também estava preocupada e queria noticiais, afinal já haviam se passado três dias e nada. E esperar realmente não era o forte da Haruno mais velha.

_Não Aali. – O sorriso da pequena diminuiu consideravelmente – Gomen.

_Não se preocupe então eles devem voltar amanhã! – Aali voltou ao seu grande e habitual sorriso. – A Sakura-chan também vai estar com meu nii-san, você vai ver! – Aali pulou animada com a idéia. Desde que Sakura e Kaito começaram a virar amigos Aali torcia para que os dois descem certo.

"_Não com aquele Uchiha no caminho..." _– Pensou Rine um pouco desanimada com a idéia de Sasuke estar perto de Sakura novamente. Mesmo sabendo que a irmã havia mudado também sabia que o amor que ela sentia pelo Uchiha ainda estava lá em algum lugar. Só rezava para que o dito cujo não conseguisse fazer esse amor sair do fundo de Sakura. Assim como Aali Rine queria Sakura junto a Kaito.

_É. Isso ai meu bem! – Ela agarrou a pequena no colo e começou a gira-la enquanto Aali ria sem parar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Muiko?! – Sakura gritou apontando o dedo para o homem ainda meio zonzo.

_Quem? – Naruto perguntou encarando a colega de equipe que ainda olhava pasma o homem à frente. Ele era alto de pele morena, cabelos brancos arrepiados e olhos azuis fundos. A pele parecia ressecada e haviam vários roxos e cicatrizes por todo o rosto – que não foi nem Sakura ou Sasuke quem haviam feito.

_S-Sakura? – O homem perguntou com a voz estranhamente embargada e rouca tendo dificuldade em reconhecer a garota. Sakura porém, continuava em estado de choque vendo o pai de Kaito ali a sua frente mais parecido com um zumbi do que com o homem forte e sorridente que ela conhecera a algum tempo antes dele desaparecer.

_Muiko... Você... O que você... – Os olhos da kunoichi começaram a marejar e a respiração a ficar cada vez mais lenta. Isso mostrava o desespero de Sakura pelo simples fato dela ter dificuldade em pronunciar uma simples frase sem pausas. Por algum motivo Sasuke não gostou de vê-la assim, e queria mais do que tudo poder abraçá-la e confortá-la mesmo que não soubesse do que, e ao fazer menção de se aproximar Sakura se agachou a altura do homem e passou a pequena mão direita pelo rosto do mesmo ainda com os olhos marejados, mas sem chorar. – O que... Fizeram com você?

Naruto Sasuke e Sai assistiam a cena totalmente atônitos, e sem saber o que fazer, o que mais irritava Sasuke. Naruto se abaixou ao lado de Sakura e a olhou com um sorriso fraco no rosto. – Quem é ele Sakura-chan? – Perguntou com a voz estranhamente baixa e calma para ele mesmo.

_O-O pai do Kaito. – Não só os três ninjas como também o próprio Muiko arregalou os olhos.

_Kaito. – O homem murmurou o nome como se tentasse se lembrar a quem pertencia. Sakura o olhou confusa.

_Kaito, seu filho. – Muiko a olhou ainda mais confuso.

_Meu... Filho? – Sasuke estava prestes a indagar como alguém esquecia que tinha um filho ou o nome deste quanto Sakura se levantou de repente ainda encarando Muiko.

_Sakura... O que foi? – Estranhamente Sakura encontrou preocupação nos olhos do Uchiha quando o encarou, e por um segundo teve vontade de sorrir – mas só por um segundo – e logo voltou o olhar para o homem caído ali no chão.

_Foi o Hitara não é? – Ela falava com Muiko. – Ele fez isso com você, não foi? – O homem baixou o olhar.

_Eu... Gomenasai. – Sasuke não esperava que o homem começasse a chorar bem ai enquanto pediu desculpas para Sakura. Por algum motivo ele parecia ter recobrado a consciência só ali como se fosse algum tipo de zumbi ou marionete. Foi ai que Sasuke entendeu, Hitara estava controlando Muiko.

_Meu filho... O-Onde Kaito esta? – Sakura sorriu doce para o homem.

_Não se preocupe logo ele estará de volta. Mas antes você devia voltar pra sua família não acha? – Um brilho voltou aos olhos do homem quando Sakura disse isso. Sasuke já ia perguntar como ela queria que ele voltasse se ainda estava com o selo do controle quando a kunoichi se virou para os três. – Sai, pode levá-lo de volta ao vilarejo? Rine pode tirar o selo dele e libertá-lo. – Ninguém sabia como a irmã de Sakura seria capaz disso, mas pela certeza no tom de voz da rosada era fato.

_Hai. – Sai libertou as cordas de tinta que prendiam Muiko e o ajudou a se levantar. Acenando para os três ninjas e logo em seguida disparando com Muiko em suas costas ao lado oposto de onde o time sete seguiria.

_Tudo bem Sakura-chan? – Naruto continuava preocupado com Sakura.

A kunoichi apenas sorriu. – Sim. Vamos temos que encontrar logo o esconderijo de Hitara. – E depois um olhar demoníaco cresceu no rosto gentil da bela jovem. – Eu quero dançar em cima daquela cara dele! – Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam recomeçaram a corrida atrás de Sakura.

_Oê Sakura Sakura-chan. – Naruto chamou.

_Hun? – Ele deu um sorriso sapeca enquanto coçava a nuca com a mão.

_Sabe, esse Kaito, era dele que você sentia falta? – Sakura congelou.

Naruto sorria esperto olhando alegre para Sakura.

Sasuke continuava sem expressão, mas querendo estrangular Naruto mentalmente, e olhando para Sakura.

Sakura estava com cara de paisagem. [n/a: sane tipo as poker face que ela faz em algumas horas (geralmente por culpa do Naruto) hehe]

A cena durou três segundos até a Haruno dar um belo soco na cabeça de Naruto. – DO QUE É VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO BAKA?! – Ela gritava enquanto Naruto choramingava e Sasuke continuava a avaliar a kunoichi com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "_Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudam." _– Pensou ainda olhando para Sakura sem perceber.

Mas a Haruno notou.

E com a veia na testa ainda mais dilatada ela se virou para Sasuke. – Que é Sasuke? Algum problema? – O Uchiha mais novo piscou e virou o rosto – muito a contragosto – murmurando um irritante e voltaram ao caminho durante toda a manhã.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Shizune-san. – A morena se aproximou. – Esse é para a Hokage, é do Sai. – Os olhos de Shizune se arregalaram levemente e ela pegou o pergaminho da mão do ninja sem nenhuma cerimônia e saiu correndo enquanto gritava um "Arigatou!" apressado rumo a torre da Hokage.

Afinal já fazia cinco dias em que os três ninjas estavam fora e essas eram as primeiras noticias de ambos. Tsunade iria ficar uma fera se por um acaso não fosse informada na mesma hora. Shizune então abriu a porta da Hokage rápido assustando a própria e uma figura ruiva que estava de pé enfrente a Hokage gritando, conhecida também como Karin.

_SHIZUNE NÃO SABE BATER NÃO? – Tsunade indagou já bem irritada.

_Tsunade-sama. – Shizune levantou o pergaminho ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. – É do Sai. – Karin piscou.

_O pálido que foi atrás do Sasuke-kun? Anda dá isso aqui! – Karin já pulava em cima de Shizune tentando tomar o pergaminho quando Tsunade apareceu dando um soco na cabeça da mesma mandando ela se calar pois tinha uma voz irritante e pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Shizune voltando a se sentar na sua mesa enquanto Karin que ainda choramingava se aproximava junto a Shizune que pegava a porquinha da Hokage no colo. [n/a: esqueci o nome dela XP]

A Hokage abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler todo o relatório mentalmente.

_Então? – Karin já estava praticamente em cima da mesa da Hokage. Tsunade jogou o pergaminho junto com alguns outros num canto da sala fazendo com que ele se perdesse no meio de todos. Karin fez uma careta de indignação.

_Não fala nada demais. – A Hokage dá de ombros. – Estão indo atrás do homem que atacou o tal vilarejo e levou uma vitima. Sai não entrou em detalhes, mas disse que Sakura não voltaria antes disso... – Shizune então a completou.

_E Naruto nem Sasuke também sem ela, não é? – Tsunade fez que sim.

Karin ficou lá olhando de uma para outra e depois de volta para as duas sem saber o que falar. Não gostara nada de saber que Sasuke só voltaria se aquela kunoichi voltasse também.

_Ei como assim? – Karin gritou. – Mandem o Sasuke-kun voltar, aquela rosinha chata não vale tão a pena! – Tsunade lançou um olhar extremamente irritado para Karin que calou a boca subitamente. Até mesmo a ruiva sabia o potencial da Hokage da folha e também o gênero da mesma. E como ficara a manhã inteira na sala dela a amolando sobre querer ir atrás de "_seu Sasuke-kun_" sabia que o humor da Hokage estava perigoso. Muito perigoso.

_Karin é melhor você ir embora. – Shizune disse a empurrando para fora.

_Que? Mas e o Sasuke-kun... – A porta se fechou e a voz da ruiva foi abafada enquanto Shizune a arrastava para fora da torre da Hokage.

Tsunade bufou massageando as têmporas e logo em seguida abrindo uma gaveta suspeita e tirando de lá uma pequena garrafa de sake e bebendo um gole antes de guardá-la novamente. Karin conseguia ser mais atrativa e faladeira do que o próprio Naruto que era quem costumava a tirar do sério.

"_Maldito Uchiha. Não podia ter deixado essa pra trás não?" _– Pensou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Como vamos saber que estamos na direção certa? – Naruto indagou.

_Hm, isso é realmente um problema, já não consigo mais senti-lo... – Sakura murmurou. Ela estava de olhos fechados tentando pensar em alguma nova idéia quando algo grudou na sua cara. – Hã? Mas que... – Ela tirou o papel do rosto e teria jogado-o fora se não estivesse escrito Sakura na parte de cima.

"_Essa letra..." _– A kunoichi analisou o papel até ter certeza. – "_Konan, muito espera, e a letra é do Kaito!"_

A Haruno então eu com atenção todo o bilhete pelo menos duas vezes. A primeira parte era escrita por Kaito que contava que estava bem graças a Konan e que queria vê-la em breve. Ele dizia algumas partes que Konan era maluca e que isso o lembrava ela e...

"_Não sei bem, se ela vai ler, Konan é muito suspeita, mas sinto sua falta quer dizer espero que você esteja bem! Rine também. Mas queria te dizer para não se culpar pelo que me aconteceu, por que eu teria entrado na frente daquela kunai mais mil vezes se necessário. Ta isso soou gay, desculpa. Estamos em algum tipo de base secreta escondida nas montanhas a uns quatro quilômetros a leste depois da floresta, bem no meio das duas maiores montanhas. Não vou pedir pra você não vir por que sei que é cabeça dura e vai vir. Nesse caso tome cuidado. Lembre-se do que me disse: É você quem deve cuidar de mim por ser a médica e não o contrario."_

Ela guardou o papel com cuidado e se voltou para os dois garotos do time sete que discutiam uma forma melhor de achar o esconderijo de Hitara. Sakura se aproximou enquanto aparentemente Sasuke e Naruto discutiam.

_Eu sei onde Hitara esta. – Naruto e Sasuke se viraram para ela. Naruto confuso como sempre já Sasuke encarava Sakura com um olhar suspeito.

_Como? – Sasuke perguntou.

_Hm, ué por que se eu fosse o vilão eu me esconderia naquelas montanhas! – Sakura apontou para as duas montanhas maiores, o lugar identificado por Kaito como o esconderijo de Hitara.

Aparentemente nem Naruto nem Sasuke acreditaram na palavra da kunoichi que bufou vencida e mostrou o bilhete que recebera. Sasuke meteu a mão na frente e arrancou o papel das mãos de Sakura lendo e sendo seguido por Naruto, e à medida que o Uchiha ia lendo o bilhete sua carranca aumentava junto à cara sapeca de Naruto.

_Am Sakura-chan... – Naruto sorria malicioso. – Você não disse que vocês dois... – Sakura o interrompeu dando um soco no Uzumaki.

_NÃO É NADA DISSO SEU BAKA! – Gritou.

_Hm sei. – Sasuke murmurou baixo, mas Sakura ouviu lançando um olhar irritado para o Uchiha também. Decidiram por fim acampar ali durante o almoço e depois seguir viajem até de noite. Mas durante o almoço Naruto inventara que precisava treinar um pouco pois estava fora de forma desde começou a namorar a Hinata e se foi deixando Sasuke a sós com Sakura. Se não conhecessem bem o loiro poderiam dizer que ele tivera segunda intenções ao sair.

_Como esta Konoha? – Sakura perguntou de repente. Sasuke a encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder, como se procurasse alguma brecha nas palavras da rosada que dissessem que estavam de bem de novo. Ou quase isso pelo menos.

_Hm, do mesmo jeito. – Sasuke murmurou em tom de tédio.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso olhando para o chão. – Imagino... – Sasuke pode notar um tom de melancolia e saudade na voz dela.

_Todos sentem muito sua falta. – Ele disse fazendo o olhar da Haruno levantar para encará-lo, e um sorriso fraco brotar em seu rosto. – E querem que você volte.

_Você também? – Sakura quis se dar um soco por ter dito aquilo. Na verdade a pergunta saira meio sem querer, mas ainda sim depois daquilo, ela queria se enfiar em um buraco. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto e virou o rosto, sem encará-la respondeu:

_Principalmente eu. – Sakura ficou em choque. As palavras de Sasuke a acertaram como um soco no estomago em cheio. Como diabos ele queria que ela voltasse? Perguntava-se, divagando sobre a discução que tiveram na noite anterior e também sobre o modo preocupado com o qual ele a olhou quando conversava com Muiko. Será que ele sentira mesmo sua falta?

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos confusos. – Então o inatingível Uchiha sentiu minha falta? – Brincou tentando fazer com que o coração parasse de bater tão rápido da forma como estava. Havia demorado muito tempo para superar Sasuke, não deixaria que essas simples duas palavras estragassem tudo.

_Che. Não se gabe irritante. – Apesar do tom de voz a expressão calma e até um pouco divertida dele demonstrava que também estava na brincadeira. Sakura riu.

_Há quanto tempo não ouço isso. – Falou se referindo a última palavra pronunciada pelo Uchiha. Olhou-o divertida. – Como nós velhos tempos não é? – Sasuke sorriu.

_Nem tanto. – Sakura não entendeu a resposta dada pelo rapaz e quando abriu a boca para perguntar Naruto voltou completamente molhado gritando animado sobre um bom treino.

_Onde esteve? – Sakura perguntou.

_Tem um rio aqui perto Sakura-chan. – Sakura sorriu já se levantando.

_Sério. Ótimo, vocês dois fiquem aqui eu vou tomar banho, se ousarem me espionar. – O olhar assassino voltou aos olhos verdes da kunoichi. – Não voltam vivos pra contar a história. – Naruto engoliu em seco junto a Sasuke e ambos assentiram um pouco assustados enquanto Sakura sumia em meio as árvores.

_Oê teme. – Sasuke murmurou um "hn?" olhando para Naruto que pendurava a camisa laranja no galho de uma árvore. – Você gosta da Sakura-chan não é?

Cenas como Sakura ou Hinata corarem eram bem normais como, por exemplo, quando a Hinata fica vermelha como um tomate, mas cenas de um Sasuke corado? Essas não eram assim tão comuns.

_Não! – Sasuke virou o rosto fazendo Naruto rir e apontar o dedo pra ele.

_É claro que sim! – O Uzumaki disse. E depois bateu a mão no ombro de Sasuke o surpreendendo. – Mas quer saber, ele ainda gosta de você... – Sasuke estava pestes a dizer que não e que Naruto estava errado quando o loiro continuou agora ficando sério. – Mas se você for um idiota com ela de novo, eu te mato teme.

_Che. – Sasuke virou o rosto. Na verdade não havia considerado o que Naruto falou nem um pouco. Achava mais difícil conseguir a confiança da Haruno de volta do que machucá-la de novo. Além de que outro assunto também incomodava muito o Uchiha. – Dobe.

_Hun?

_Quem acha que é esse Kaito? – Naruto pensou por alguns instantes mais depois deu de ombros enquanto mexia procurando algo em sua mochila de viajem.

_Não sei. Mas deve ser alguém muito importante pra Sakura-chan estar arriscando a vida assim e também, pelo que estava escrito no bilhete ele parece gostar bastante dela também.

Era verdade.

Sasuke já sabia disso.

Mas isso não o impedia de querer bater em Naruto por falar tão naturalmente que talvez – e só talvez – Sakura estivesse envolvida com outro cara.

_Oê teme, aonde vai? SASUKEEE!

**Continua...**

* * *

_Pobre Naruto, falando sozinho..._**  
**

_Well e ai terraquios? Mereço reviews?_

_**Obrigada **a todos que favoritaram acompanham e mandam reviews! Sem vocês não so ! ;D_

_._

**_Ja ne!_**

**__P.s.:** _O capitulo 7 já esta pronto mas não sei quando sai, e no capitulo 8 (momento sasusaku kawai)!_

_._


	7. O Plano de Sasuke

Naruto não é meu, mas será um dia!

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 7 – **O Plano De Sasuke**

__Ei Sakura! – A Haruno abriu o olho direito com um pouco de dificuldade ainda pressionado o ferimento no abdômen, aos poucos seu olhos se acostumou com a luz e a kunoichi pôde distinguir os belíssimos olhos azuis brilhantes de Kaito agachado a sua frente com um sorriso em uma cara de reprovação. – De novo? Ta tentando se matar? _

_Sakura não respondeu. Não por que não queria, mas porque não tinha forças pra isso, se fizesse poderia desmaiar, já não tinha mais chakra e estava ferida ainda por cima. Kaito sorriu passando o braço pelo seu pescoço e suas pernas e levantando em seguida._

_Os olhos da rosada se arregalaram fazendo Kaito rir descontraído. – Não posso te deixar aqui assim, além disso, Rine disse que se você não estivesse bem era pra irmos até ela, acho que ela tinha certeza do que tava falando. – Sakura revirou os olhos dando uma risada leve, o simples fato de Kaito a estar carregando já diminuía um pouco da carga de antes e talvez agora ela conseguisse falar sem vomitar sangue._

__Isso é errado. – Kaito levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto andava com Sakura nos braços. – Eu sou a médica, eu devia cuidar de você e não o contrario. – Não era a intenção, mas aquilo saiu como um murmuro chateado._

_Kaito riu de leve e piscou._

__Isso só depende de você. Não me importo que cuide de mim... – O garoto deu de ombros. Sakura tentou socar seu braço, mas mal encostou no garoto fazendo Kaito rir da cara de desgosto dela quanto não obteve sucesso na ação._

__Sakura? – Sakura olhou para os lados procurando a voz masculina que a chamava, não era Kaito, era outra pessoa, mas não havia ninguém. – Sakura?_

_Hã? Sasuke? – Ela piscou olhando para o ninja ao seu lado que a encarava de testa franzida. A kunoichi bufou voltando o olhar para ao rio que corria abaixo de seus pés, havia se perdido tanto em seu devaneio que nem notara quando Sasuke se aproximou.

_Você esta bem? – Agora foi à vez de Sakura franzir o cenho. Para ela ainda era estranho esse Sasuke.

_Hun? Hai. – Ela sorriu. – Só estava distraída. – Sasuke assentiu se sentando ao seu lado sem nenhum aviso e olhando o céu. – Você, não esta com sono?

Sasuke fez que não sem encará-la. Se perguntava no que ela estaria pensando para distraí-la tanto, mas é claro que jamais perguntaria. – Desculpa.

A kunoichi não estranhou o ato, na verdade já esperava pelas desculpas de Sasuke. Continuou olhando a água que corria no rio lenta e calmamente, a madrugada nas montanhas de fato era muito bonita. – Não se preocupe com isso. Não estou brava com você. – Sasuke assentiu.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio apenas olhando a paisagem quando Sakura o quebrou de repente. – Eu pensei que quando você voltasse, nós finalmente poderíamos voltar a ser o time sete de novo... Depois da morte de Pein eu comecei a me perguntar se era mesmo isso que eu queria... – Pela primeira vez Sasuke desviou o olhar do céu para encará-la. – O time sete era tudo pra mim e Naruto, sabe, nós realmente sentimos muito a sua falta e eu deixei ele carregar todo o peso da sua partida sozinho, me tornando um fardo de novo... – Sasuke a interrompeu.

_Você _não _é um fardo. – O Uchiha fez uma cara estranha, como se ele mesmo se perguntasse por que diabos havia falado aquilo, mesmo que você verdade ou não, não era do seu feitio.

Sakura sorriu. – Talvez, mas eu me sentia como um. – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Por isso passou todo esse tempo fora? – Ela assentiu.

_Eu decidi que quando você voltasse eu não seria mais um peso para o time sete, eu me defenderia a meu modo, sem proteção de ninguém. Eu queria ser capaz de te trazer de volta. – Sasuke continuou sem expressão.

_Eu voltei não foi. – Lentamente ele passou a mão pelas bochechas da Haruno até chegar em seu queixo e se aproximar um pouco. – Agora eu estou aqui... – Sakura o interrompeu.

_Você não entendeu não é? – Ela se levantou. Não parecia brava ou ofendida nem nada do tipo, só séria, o que foi algo bem estranho para Sasuke ver, o Uchiha esperava pelo menos que com tais lembranças ela estivesse ao menos um _pouco _abatida, mas não. – Só estou te contando isso por que achei que você deveria saber o motivo que nós fez continuar, os _meus _motivos. Não por que estou arrependida de alguma coisa ou sentida com algo.

Ela saiu se embrenhando na mata novamente deixando Sasuke sozinho, divagando sobre como estava errado a todo tempo em que a ouviu e ai se deu conta de que realmente não havia _ouvido _nada que Sakura dissera, ele estava apenas fingindo que a entendia sem tentar entender a sua dor.

_Eu sou um idiota... – Murmurou para si mesmo olhando o lugar onde Sakura estivera sentada a momentos antes.

_Hm, isso é uma problema... – Sakura murmurou para si mesma ao ver a "base" que Kaito dissera. Não era somente uma base. Era um forte! O lugar era totalmente cercado pela montanha que fazia um muro natural impenetrável, o único lugar de aceso era pela frente ou pelo ar, onde haviam dezenas de guardas de mascaras brancas nos muros e três só no portão principal.

Naruto bateu as mãos juntas. – Certo! Vamos dividir então e... – Sakura deu um soco na cabeça do loiro. Uma veia pulsava na testa da Haruno.

_Baka! Você lutou contra esses guerreiros, não são ninjas normais, não tem como lutarmos com todos eles assim! – A kunoichi o repreendeu e voltou o olhar para a muralha a alguns metros à frente, estavam atrás de uma grande rocha num ponto mais alto que dava livre visão da base, e também era um ponto seguro de visão. – Temos que bolar um plano.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Logo que acordaram pela manhã começaram a correr e antes da tarde puderam alcançar o forte, desde então Sasuke estivera calado o tempo todo.

_Tive uma idéia. – O Uchiha murmurou depois de um tempo atraindo a atenção de Naruto e Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ei vocês, de volta para a cela. – O guarda murmurou balançando as chaves em frente as grades. Konan levantou o olhar de seus origamis e olhou o homem entediada, Kaito que dormia no chão apenas continuou a roncar irritando o guarda que chutou a grade fazendo um barulho significativo para o moreno acordar num pulo.

_Que? – Kaito parou e olhou em volta. Os olhos azuis passaram por Konan e pararam no guarda que batia o pé no chão impaciente.

_Hn, é proibido dormir agora é? – Disse em tom de tédio.

_Saiam logo daí! – Os dois continuaram sentados no chão ignorando o guarda que se irritava mais a cada segundo.

_Saco. – O homem bufou abrindo a porta da cela. – Hitara ordenou que voltassem para a solitária, agora! – Konan continuou sentada mexendo em seu origami enquanto Kaito se levantava e parava na porta de barras de ferro.

_Hm, por que isso agora? – Konan observava tudo disfarcadamente fingindo estar entretida com suas dobraduras. Kaito se apoiou na grade totalmente relaxado.

_Não importa! – O homem gritou. – Foi uma ordem direta do Hitara-sama e... – O guarda caiu desmaiado no chão.

Konan se levantou. – O que você fez? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Kaito deu uma piscadela para ela e tirou a mascara do guarda.

_É um jutsu que aprendi com a Rine, você disse que não podemos matá-los então vamos por eles pra dormir. – Konan preferiu não perguntar que maldito jutsu era aquele ou como funcionava por que Kaito simplesmente a enrolaria e acabaria por não explicar direito. Então foi direto ao ponto.

_Se você sabia fazer isso por que não fez antes? – Perguntou com os punhos cerrados pronta para usá-los no moreno que fez um sinal de descaso com a mão enquanto arrancava as roupas do guarda caído no chão.

_Por que a Sakura esta aqui.

_Hã? Como você sabe? Eu não sinto nada. – Kaito riu tirando a camisa preta que usava deixando um belo físico a amostra.

_Digamos que eu tenho uma "conexão" forte com a rosinha. – Disse quando aspas em "conexão" enquanto vestia a roupa camuflada do guarda.

Konan preferiu não perguntar. Depois de totalmente disfarçado como um dos guardas, os dois enfiaram o guarda de verdade (que só usava uma cueca Box rosa de coelhinhos brancos) dentro de um armário de armas ainda naquela sala e o moreno explicou que se passaria pelo guarda levando Konan até a solitária, e ai procurariam por Sakura e fugiriam dali com a ajuda da kunoichi.

Antes de abrirem a porta o alarme começou a soar.

_Que? Nem saímos, como fomos descobertos?! – Kaito começou a correr de um lado para outro desesperado enquanto Konan foi até a única janela da sala passando pela cela deles e viu que lá fora estava uma completa confusão e todos os guardas lutavam com o que pareceu um garoto loiro de capa vermelha com detalhes. "_Naruto." _– Reconheceu o ninja sorrindo.

Agarrou o braço de Kaito e saiu da sala.

_O que ta fazendo? – Ele perguntou.

_Não fomos nós que acionamos o alarme, foi o Naruto, Sakura esta mesmo aqui, temos que ir! – Kaito assentiu colocando a máscara e agarrou Konan pelo braço correndo com ela pelos corredores agora vazios e logo chegaram até os lances de escada. Pelo menos sete andares.

Correram por muitos lances e até que encontraram dois guardas que pareciam estarem vigiando o terceiro andar. – Ei vocês. – Os dois ficaram imóveis.

Os guardas se aproximaram, Konan os encarava feio e Kaito tinha uma expressão de pânico e raiva no rosto. – O que esta fazendo com a prisioneira, não sabe que esta havendo um ataque? – O primeiro gritou para Kaito.

_Hitara-sama me mandou levá-la para solitária por isso! – Respondeu com um tom de impaciência e raiva na voz, que eram totalmente verdadeiros.

_A solitária fica no sétimo andar, não aqui.

"_Merda." _– Ambos pensaram juntos e sem perder um minuto se quer Kaito deu uma cotovelada no primeiro guarda que os interrogava no mesmo lugar que o outro e Konan pulou em cima do outro o prendendo numa gravata até o moreno usar a mesma técnica nele e ele cair desmaiado no chão.

_Legal, não dá mais pra disfarçar. – Ele disse encarando a mulher que assentiu até o barulho de uma explosão no pátio sacudir as escadas. – Vamos! – Sem esperar Kaito recomeçou a corrida pelos degraus abaixo sendo seguido de perto por Konan. Ele podia sentir que Sakura estava perto, mas com tantos chakras misturados naquela correria era difícil saber onde exatamente ela estava, até que algo duro acertou sua cara fazendo-o cair para trás. Estavam nas últimas escadas que dava para o segundo andar.

_Larga ela! – A voz. Kaito olhou para cima a tempo de ver Sakura. Firme decidida e com um olhar tão diabólico no rosto que lhe provocou um grande arrepio de medo da rosada, mas também alivio de saber que ela estava ali. Se levantou indo abraçá-la quando recebeu outro belo soco no nariz enquanto Konan soltava sem querer um gritinho com o susto.

_Sakura... Sou eu. – Ele arrancou a mascara revelando seu rosto fazendo os olhos da Haruno se arregalarem.

_Kaito?! Oh meu kami desculpa. – Ele se abaixou ficando na altura dele curando o estrago que havia feito no seu nariz.

_Tudo bem. – Kaito murmurou quanto à dor parava assim que o chakra dela entrava pelo seu corpo. – Oê Konan? – A mulher se abaixou ao lado da Sakura o olhando. -Você vem com a gente não é? Quer dizer, depois de sairmos daqui.

Konan ponderou por algum tempo até o nariz de Kaito estar perfeito de novo, a mulher dos exóticos cabelos azuis abrira a boca para responder quanto outra voz a interrompeu.

_Da pra serem rápidos, estamos sem tempo. – Foi só naquele momento em que Kaito notou a presença de Sasuke. Ele estava um pouco mais afastada e olhava pela janela a barulheira que ocorria do lado de fora - provavelmente por culpa de Naruto – com uma careta, em seguida olhando de um modo um pouco demorado demais para Sakura, na opinião de Kaito. – Pronto.

_Hai. – Sakura respondeu. O moreno se levantou e se postou ao lado da kunoichi que sorriu e avisou que teriam que lutar um pouco, ele e Konan assentiram e o grupo começou a correr pelos corredores laterais ao pátio. Sasuke havia ficado para trás.

Os três correram e passaram praticamente despercebidos por toda a confusão que um Naruto no modo sennin podia causar – que era bem grande! – e uma vez ou outra um ninja os atacava, mais era logo abatido ou pelos potentes socos de Sakura, o jutsu poderoso de Kaito ou as folhas de Konan que mumificavam os homens.

Conseguiram chegar até os portões principais a tempo de ver não só Naruto mais Sasuke também no meio da briga com o sharringan ativado.

_Deu certo! – Kaito e Konan deram um grito olhando para o sorridente Naruto que aparecera do nada ao lado deles. Eles olharam para o pátio os dois ainda estavam lutando.

_O que? – Sakura riu.

_Foi o plano de Sasuke, aqueles são bushins, agora temos que sair daqui antes que... – Uma explosão maior aconteceu bem onde os bushins de Naruto e Sasuke estavam acabando não só com a copia dos ninjas, mas também com os guerreiros e tudo a volta.

_Haruno... – A voz que Hitara saira como um rosnado muito – muito – irritado.

A poeira era grande e não se dava para ver absolutamente nada a cinco metros a frente, mas Sakura podia sentir Hitara ali pelo Reiatsu, caminhando com os punhos fechados com grandes quantidades da energia concentradas ali em sua direção. Mas isso ela já imaginava, teria de lutar com ele e estava preparada.

Sakura deu um passo à frente, mas algo quente segurou seu braço. Era Sasuke. – O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Ele fazia uma careta. Mas por alguma razão a kunoichi compreendeu o que ele queria dizer através daquelas palavras. Era estranho, mas podia ler Sasuke tão fácil quanto um livro.

_Eu vou ficar bem. – Kaito também parecia muito preocupado – e um pouco zangado pela mão de Sasuke – junto com Konan e Naruto que já parecia estar prestes a argumentar contra também quando Sakura sorriu. Não um sorriso para tranqüilizá-los, ou um sorriso falso ou forçado. Ela esboçou um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso – que Naruto conhecia muito bem alias, – da mais pura determinação e certeza. Sasuke não soltou. Nem por um segundo ele desviou o olhar de Sakura.

_Teme, deixa. – Todos olharam para Naruto que também sorria para Sakura, ele compreendia ela. – Sakura-chan precisa fazer isso. – Sasuke olhou Naruto irritado, mas o loiro parecia tão certo de suas palavras quanto à própria Sakura e dando um longo suspiro ele a soltou com um olhar de suplica disfarçada para que somente Sakura notasse.

Mas não era só Sakura que podia lê-lo.

Sasuke também a via, mesmo que preferisse não lê-la.

E os olhos dela eram bem específicos.

Sakura se foi, e aos poucos desaparecendo no meio da fumaça até sumir de vista em meio a toda poeira. Agora somente o chakra dela podia ser sentido junto a um segundo chakra monstruosamente grande e aterrorizante, o chakra de Hitara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Muiko...? – Rine observou o homem que era trazido por Sai. Indicou um colchonete onde o ninja depositou um Muiko suado e com febre.

_Sim. – Sai respondeu. – O encontramos perto da Nuvem, ele estava com ninjas que nos atacaram, Sakura disse que estava sendo controlado e... – Rine o interrompeu.

_Quer que eu desfaça o jutsu? – Sai fez que sim. Rine olhou Muiko séria, o homem estava realmente mal. Sai não entendia bem, mas não imaginava que uma veia iria se dilatar da testa da Haruno mais velha – que como acontecia com Sakura – e essa começar a gritar. – Aquela pirralha ta pensando o que hein? Como assim ela encontra Muiko e o manda pra mim nesse estado? Ela quer que nós dois morramos? – Sai ficou assustado.

"_Parecem até irmãs de verdade mesmo." _– Pensou comparando o temperamento e aparência de ambas.

_Acho que ela só queria ajudá-lo, digo, se você puder mesmo... – Ele parou de falar pelo olhar irritado de Rine sobre si.

_Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma retórica. – O ninja disse um pequeno "Am" e se calou enquanto ela cuidava de Muiko. – Não dá pra fazer o jutsu com ele nesse estado... – E pegou um pote com uma mistura verde com um cheiro terrivelmente forte e passou pela testa do homem que aos poucos parava de ofegar. Sai imaginou então que ou o cheiro daquilo havia matado ele ou estava funcionando como Rine pensa que devia.

Rine pegou um pouco da mistura suspeita e ofereceu a Sai. – Quer? Você também parece cansado. – Sai arregalou os olhos e recusou prontamente com um sorriso falso dizendo que estava bem. Rine deu de ombros guardando o pote.

_Então, você é da equipe da Sakura ne? – Ele estranhou um pouco a pergunta já que, na sua opinião, Muiko morreria com aquela coisa na testa – se já não estivesse morto é claro.

_Sim, sou o substituto do Sasuke. – Rine fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome. – Parece que você não se dá bem com ele. – Rine ficou séria.

_Não é pessoal com ele, só não gosto dos Uchihas, nenhum. – Ela explicou olhando para Muiko que agora dormia calmo. – Não são pessoas muito confiáveis. – Sai mesmo com medo de que a irmã de Sakura fosse tão forte quanto a própria teve de perguntar o que havia acontecido, Rine apenas bufou se sentando ao lado de Muiko e retirando a pasta suspeita da sua testa.

_Eu conheci Itachi Uchiha uma vez... Nós... Namoramos...

**Continua...**

* * *

_Ohayo minna! ;D_

_Itachi e Rine ? Creio que por essa vocês não esperavam HAHA"_

_Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo e me contem o que acharam, é bom pra saber se to fazendo direito xP_

_Reviews sempre muito bem vindas!_

_Obrigado a todas as lindas que favoritaram, e mandam reviews! BDD  
_

* * *

_***AVISO***_

__**(nem tão importante assim ¬¬)**

Queria fazer uma questionzinha aqui com vocês lindissimas que acompanham a BHNS.

Só pra constar, as perguntas são referentes ao rumo da história, portanto importantes okay, na verdade vocês é quem vão decidir o rumo dela HAHA" acho que deu pra entender...

**Sakura vai voltar pra Konoha ou continuar no vilarejo mesmo?**

**(**se responderem essa por favor já coloquem junto, o da Rine, tipo se ela vai ou não com a Sakura, se uma vai a outra fica, se as duas vão ou não entenderam ne xP**)**

**.**

**Deem um nome pro vilarejo. **

**(**notei que ele não tem nome até agora hehe**)**

**.**

**Konan e Kaito vão ficar juntos ou não?**

**.**

Oh yeah o PODER é de vocês! Sentiram a responsa ne HAHA"

Gostaria muito que vocês respondessem as que, bom, as que vocês querem opinar ne ¬¬"

Isso vai ser importante para a continuação da fic.

P.s.: Não vou colocar um prazo pra darem a opinião de vocês (se vocês responderem) quando eu achar que tiver bom eu posto o capitulo 8 (as mudanças serão referentes ao capitulo 9 em diante okay?)

**.**

****Meu, eu falo pra caramba ne HAHA"

(Para a alegria de vocês) vou ficando por aqui!

Beijos!

**::**


	8. A Herança do Ninja!

**Dica: **Leiam esse capitulo ouvindo a música "**Diary Of Jane**"do **Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

Naruto não é meu, e não ligo U_U

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 8 – **A Herança do Ninja!**

A poeira que Hitara levantara não parecia que ia acabar, e a preocupação dos quatro ninjas também. Se afastaram a um ponto em que não atrapalhassem e nem se envolvessem na luta, claro que a idéia foi de Konan e ela e Naruto tiveram que arrastar Kaito e Sasuke para longe.

Mas a idéia de que a rosada estivesse ali lutando sozinha contra um monstro como Hitara era assustadora demais para Sasuke e Kaito. O chakra de Hitara era incrivelmente grande, se comparando ao de uma kyuubi e o de Sakura parecia tão minúsculo perto de tudo aquilo. E por mais que todos ali acreditassem na força da Haruno, ainda havia o medo de que ela não seria capaz de conseguir derrotá-lo.

Sakura caminhava com os olhos fechados seguindo apenas a presença de Hinata que ela sabia estar esperando por ela, se não a vendo naquele exato momento. Abriu os olhos por fim, brilhantes como esmeraldas e firmes como nunca, ela não podia ver exatamente Hinata, mas podia sentir ele como um todo e "vê-lo" como um vulto roxo mesmo com toda a fumaça, ele também a via assim, é quando alguém consegue ver o inimigo por dentro, parecido com a técnica do Byakugan dos Hyuugas só que você não vê as linhas de chakra você vê a energia da pessoa como um todo. No caso o Reiatsu.

Ela chegou até ele. Hitara olhava fixamente em seus olhos com o mais profundo ódio. Mas de repente suas feições se suavizaram e ele começou a rir. Sim, ele riu. – Bancando a heroína é? No mesmo jeito que a idiota da sua irmã e olha só, ela quase morreu... – Os olhos dele não desviaram dos dela nem por um segundo. – E você vai morrer por ter destruído tudo isso. – Sakura não tinha o que responder, mas Hinata também não esperou por uma resposta, já saltando em direção a Haruno a uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida demais para o olho de uma pessoa normal ver.

Sakura desviou por pouco do primeiro soco, sacou uma adaga que havia trago com sigo e Hinata moveu as mãos rapidamente em selos. – _Fumetsu no Ha* _justsu da lamina indestrutível! – Um brilho invadiu seu braço direito enquanto uma espécie de aço cobria todo o seu braço e o mudava de forma transformando o próprio braço do ninja numa afiada lamina.

Esse é um jutsu onde basicamente o ninja tem a capacidade de transformar uma parte do corpo – no caso os braços – em uma espécie de lança de luta, muito útil, e um detalhe, em todo momento corre Reiatsu pela lamina tornando-a muito mais resistente e forte, daí o nome.

Hitara correu pra cima da rosada indo em direção a seu ombro esquerdo tendo sua lamina bloqueada pela adaga de Sakura, uma adaga simples de ferro com detalhes dourados a ouro, simples a não ser pelo o fato de seu Reiatsu também correr pela lamina, caso contrario Hitara a teria atravessado sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Se separaram, Sakura se abaixou não acertando o abdômen de Hitara por pouco com um soco, se o ninja não tivesse pulado para trás. Hitara sorriu apontando seu braço/espada na direção de Sakura, estavam a pelo menos quatro metros um do outro, mas diferente do que a kunoichi poderia esperar o braço/espada do ninja se esticou rapidamente acertando seu ombro direito.

A kunoichi arrancou a lamina de seu ombro e ela encolheu até seu tamanho normal. "Não sabia que ele podia fazer isso... Merda... Ele deve ter, aperfeiçoado o jutsu" Pensou.

_Te peguei. – Hitara disse sorrindo pulando na sua direção lhe acertando um forte soco no rosto que fez Sakura rolar pelo chão.

Aquela altura a enorme poeira que cobria o local já estava quase totalmente dissipada, e o grupo de ninjas pode ver quando Hitara acertou o soco em Sakura que já parecia ferida, já que sangrava, o sangue de Sasuke ferveu e se Naruto não o tivesse segurado pelo braço ele já teria corrido até lá.

Sakura cuspiu um pouco de sangue e antes que pudesse se levantar Hinata apareceu na sua frente e a chutou para cima em seguida acertando o ante braço direito na sua barriga jogando-a para baixo como um lutador de sumo.

_Pensei que você fosse mais forte, que falta de graça... Tão fraquinha... – Hitara disse em falso tom de tristeza. Imaginava que Sakura já estava acabada e não conseguiria nem responde-lo antes de morrer, mas ao contrario do que todos pensavam a kunoichi se levantou, cuspiu mais sangue enquanto um corte abaixo do olho direito sangrava sem parar, ela se levantou e abriu os olhos que estavam mais verdes do que nunca, mirando Hitara.

_Não... Me... Subestime! – No mesmo instante um explosão sinistra invadiu Sakura, não uma explosão comum, uma explosão de uma energia desconhecida para os ninjas de Konoha, mas bem conhecida para Hitara, a quantidade de Reiatsu que corria pelo corpo da Haruno triplicou numa quantidade quase tão grande quanto a de Hitara, uma aura verde emanava visivelmente da sua pele e seus olhos estavam agora mais claros, continuavam verdes, mas pareciam pegar fogo agora. Definitivamente ela estava mais forte do que nunca.

Hitara recuou um passo sem perceber enquanto Sakura caminhava na sua direção à medida que ele recuava. Não só o ninja estava estupefato pela mudança de Sakura como também Naruto Sasuke Konan e até Kaito estavam de queixo caído observando tudo.

_C-Como...? – Hitara balbuciava. – O Reiatsu esta emanando de você... Isso não é... Possível. – Murmurou. Sakura sorriu.

_Quando se é uma Haruno é sim. – Ela murmurou esticando a mão direita enquanto centenas de pétalas de cerejeira apareciam do ar e se juntavam até formar uma espada na sua mão, totalmente de aço polido com o cabo de couro em detalhes de flores douradas.

Ela avançou pra cima do ninja que usou o braço/lamina para defender da espada, estranhamente a camada de aço que cobria seu braço rachou quando encontrou com a espada da Haruno.

Ela bateu o cabo da espada em seu peito fazendo-o recuar um passo tonto e cortou a esquerda da sua barriga fazendo Hinata cair de joelhos no chão, ele defendeu da espada da Haruno com o braço novamente e agora os trincados aumentaram consideravelmente. "Só mais um." Pensou Sakura ao ver o braço de Hitara quase totalmente trincado.

O ninja rolou para a esquerda fazendo a espada da Haruno rachar o chão onde ele estivera. Hitara apontou a mão esquerda para Sakura. – _Byakurai*! Jutsu do Raio Branco! _– Uma fagulha azul cresceu no seu dedo indicador até tomar a forma de um relâmpago em milésimos e se lançado na direção de Sakura que voou alguns metros até cair no chão largando a espada nesse período, que se desfez em pétalas novamente.

Hitara levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, limpando com as costas da mão esquerda o filete de sangue no canto inferior da sua boca e caminhando em direção a Sakura que literalmente fumegava ainda caída no chão.

"Anda Sakura levanta." – Sasuke estava a ponto de ter uma parada cardiorrespiratória por conta daquilo, o mesmo parecia estar prestes a acontecer com os demais.

Hitara cravou o braço/lamina bem no meio da barriga da kunoichi atravessando-a por completo enquanto Sakura soltava um gemido de dor agarrando a lamina com as mãos, Hitara somente riu.

__Tsuzuri Raiden_*. Justsu Leitura do Relâmpago. – Hinata não teve tempo de impedi-la e logo uma corrente elétrica fluiu pelo seu braço destruindo-o por completo. Não só a camada de aço, mas o braço _inteiro._

Um jato de sangue começou cair no chão quando Hitara se afastou desequilibrado, sem o braço direito que sangrava completamente. Sakura se levantou com muito custo, sem medo de Hitara atacá-la já que estava com um braço a menos e com uma enorme hemorragia para se preocupar, e refez a espada de pétalas na sua mão, mas não a usou, somente precisou de um pouco de chakra na mão direita para explodi-lo na cara de Hitara fazendo-o voar e bater contra a parede da torre criando uma cratera na mesma.

Sakura por a mão sobre a barriga onde havia um enorme buraco e sangrava sem parar, uma luz saiu de sua mão a medida de a hemorragia era estancada em velocidade recorde enquanto ela ainda caminhava na direção de Hitara que parecia desmaiado.

_Talvez... – A voz ele estava estranha agora. – Você não seja... Uma oponente... Tão ruim... – Era como se três pessoas falassem de uma só vez.

Até que por fim o ninja levantou a cabeça, o filete de sangue ao lado da boca jorrava sangue, mas o que chamava a atenção era a bochecha esquerda onde Sakura aplicara seu último soco, ela parecia rachada e em pequenos pontos uma luz preta e roxa emanava como quando a areia de Gaara se partia, mas em Hitara aquilo parecia mais como um casulo, algo que esconde sua verdadeira forma.

Ele se levantou e Sakura pode ver que o braço direito estava ali, mas era como um holograma, totalmente negro com um brilho roxo, assim também por vários pontos do rosto dele que parecia trincar. Foi ai que a Haruno compreendeu que a forma ninja de Hitara era somente um disfarce, o que quer que estivesse por baixo daquele casulo era o verdadeiro problema dela.

Ela terminou de curar a barriga. Apesar de tudo não estava muito ferida, só seu ombro ainda parecia um pouco mal, mas á havia estancado o sangramento com chakra então ficaria bem.

__Roppou Fuujin_*. Justsu Reiatsu da Barreira Hexagonal. – Uma nuvem negra e muito espessa saiu de Hitara que espalhando rapidamente pelo pátio até Sakura notar que estava ficando solida e ver que estava presa com Hitara em uma espécie de cubo de seis lados, a única coisa visível sem ser o negro de todas as direções era Hitara a sua frente na sua meia forma humana meia forma o-que-quer-que-aquilo-fosse.

_O-O que esta acontecendo o que é essa fumaça? – Naruto perguntou tentando ,localizar Sakura.

_Não to sentindo mais o chakra deles... – Kaito murmurou e Konan assentiu confirmando.

_O que será que esta acontecendo? – A mulher dos cabelos roxo-azuis perguntou concentrada na mancha negra que envolvia todo o pátio com um péssimo pressentimento em relação à Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tsunade-sama, teve alguma noticia... – Shizune parou de falar ao ver que a Hokage de Konoha não lhe prestava o mínimo de atenção, os olhos da Hokage estavam fixos em sua caneca de chá sobre a sua mesa, Shizune rolou os olhos perguntando o que poderia ser tão importante na caneca até ver que ela estava trincada e nas mãos da Hokage havia seu bilhete premiado.

Isso era um mau sinal. Um péssimo sinal mesmo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela desviou de um soco do braço esquerdo de Hinata e por pouco não acertando-o no abdômen. Se afastaram e voltaram a correr juntos com ambos os punhos cerrados e se chocaram juntos, o resto do casulo no braço direito de Hitara se foi com o impacto dos socos que atirou ambos em direções opostas.

__Soukatisui_*! Jutsu Reiatsu da Chuva de Fogo Azul! – Hirata lançou uma enorme bola azul de puro chakra na direção da kunoichi que saltou para cima bem no momento em que a esfera explodiu em centenas de fragmentos cortantes acertando suas pernas e seu braço esquerdo.

A Haruno caiu de joelhos no chão ofegante, não estava muito machucada, mas aquilo estava consumindo muita energia. E o casulo de Hitara nem havia sido destruído por completo.

Hitara usou o Shunpo e avançou contra a Haruno que desviou e lhe deu um gancho se afastando, o queixo dele se partiu e sumiu uma parte da "pele".

"Hora de acabar de uma vez por todas com esse casulo." Pensou fazendo um triangulo com as duas mãos juntas em seguida juntando os dedos mindinhos e "partindo" o triangulo em dois. – Sakura No Hana! Jutsu Haruno das Mil Pétalas de Flor! – No mesmo momento a paisagem negra da bola onde ambos os ninjas estavam se inundou de rosa, milhares de pétalas de cerejeira pairavam no local de uma maneira até assustadora pelo potencial do jutsu dos Haruno. Hitara arregalou os olhos.

_Tenran no Hana. Jutsu Reiatsu Céu de Flor! – As flores que já pairam pelo ar ficaram com um brilho mais escuro, a lâmina das pétalas, e foram arremessadas numa velocidade mais rápida do que um Shunpo na direção de Hitara quem nem si quer pode acompanhar o ataque que o atingiu em cheio, destruindo por completo o seu "casulo".

A forma original de Hitara era como a de um homem só que mais parecido com um holograma de fundo negro e luz roxa, a boca era bem mais larga e com dentes como os de um tubarão, os dedos eram garras e os olhos do Rinnegam eram a única coisa que parecia "real" no ninja, que agora começara a rir ao ver que o plano da kunoichi dera certo.

_Boa... Você é inteligente, finalmente em todos esses anos encontrei alguém a minha altura. – Sakura revirou os olhos, odiava discursos convencidos de vilões. Não eram divertidos e nem tinham a menor graça. – Você é a primeira que teve o potencial de destruir a minha casca por completo...

_Por que fala como se isso fosse impossível? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Por que eu já _morri. –_ Ele sorriu largamente. – Eu sou um _Edo Tensei_, conhece não é? – Sakura não respondeu, mas Hitara tomou aquilo como um sim. – Mas sou somente a alma, acontece que a minha alma não era do tipo que deveria "voltar" por isso meu corpo a rejeitou de volta, então eu tive que usar outro corpo para me "guardar". – Ele abriu os braços como se para mostrar a forma do seu verdadeiro "corpo" ou da sua alma, tanto faz. – Mas as pessoas não me aceitaram bem assim... – Murmurou, mas foi interrompido pela kunoichi do cabelo rosa.

_Dai, quando você foi desprezado por todos por ser uma aberração decidiu se tornar mal e destruir o mundo? – Olhando pelo ângulo da Haruno a coisa perdia todo o seu charme, pensara Hitara.

_Não é bem assim... Eu sou O Mais Ganancioso! Eu quero o mundo só pra mim! Quero tudo de todos! – Ele gritou abrindo os braços. – Se eu não pude ter isso por bem, eu mesmo vou conseguir do meu jeito! Eu terei tudo que eu quero, não serei rejeitado por ninguém! – O rosto do ninja era cruel, mas suas palavras continham a fragilidade de um vaso de porcelana no topo de um cume. [n/a: essa foi profunda hein hehe]

_Hump. – Sakura virou o rosto de uma maneira assustadoramente parecida com Sasuke. – Quanta baboseira... – Hitara a encarou indignado.

_Baboseira? Você não foi rejeitada por seus amigos e parentes, não foi você quem se sentiu completamente sozinha no mundo sem ninguém a quem se apoiar... – Sakura o interrompeu.

_Mas eu vi de perto pessoas assim! Pessoas que perderam tudo e não tinham ninguém a quem se apoiar... – Pensou em Sasuke. – Pessoas que sempre estiveram sozinhas e foram rejeitadas por muito tempo... – Pensou no melhor amigo loiro e no Kazekage de Suna. – E também vi essas pessoas erguerem a cabeça mesmo que depois das trevas e seguirem em frente! – Os gritos da kunoichi eram tão altos que até os quatro ninjas do lado de fora da bolha puderam ouvir, os ouvidos de dois folhas, porém estavam bem mais atentos as palavras da rosada, principalmente o Uchiha mais novo. – Eu não sofri o mesmo que você, mas sei o suficiente para entender como se sente e acima de tudo sei que o que você esta fazendo é fugir!

Hitara balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não estou fugindo... – Interrompido novamente.

_Esta sim! Você esta indo pelo caminho mais fácil, é mais fácil odiar as pessoas do que perdoá-las não é? É mais fácil querer o mal de alguém do que se dar a chance de tentar de novo! Eu não sou como você, mas conheço muito bem uma pessoa assim... – Sasuke sentiu um estranho aperto no coração ao ouvir aquilo. – E sei que o caminho do ódio não vai te fazer se sentir melhor!

E sem esperar a Haruno correu para cima de Hitara que mal se deu conta do fato até ela lhe acertar com um potente soco no peito e fazê-lo sair rolando pelo chão, ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e o soco para cima, pulando sem seguida e o arremessando com toda força contra o chão negro que fez um barulho bem estrondoso. Sakura agora via Hitara como a versão perdida de Sasuke, o Sasuke que seria se ele não tivesse conseguido fugir de tudo aquilo no último momento, e em pensar assim a raiva foi o que sobrou, e ela acabou descontando no ninja a frustração que sentia por não ter sido capaz de salvar o Uchiha.

Pegou a sua última kunai explosiva que ainda tinha e arremessou na direção de Hitara, se ele teve a chance de desviá-la não o fez e a kunai explodiu no seu peito.

Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas se segurava a todo custo para não chorar, por que ela nunca mais iria chorar, havia prometido para si mesma. Assim que a poeira da explosão sumiu, ela pode ver a forma original de Hitara ainda intacta, mas toda a sua forma meio holográfica parecia piscar como se estivesse mais fraca ou algo do tipo e os olhos do Rinnegam estavam fechados.

Ela se aproximou ainda com os punhos cerrados, sabia que ele estava vivo. – Você sabe que não importa o que faça não vai mudar a opinião das pessoas sobre você dessa forma. – Ele abriu os olhos ainda sem se mover, mas encarando profundamente a kunoichi.

_Eu não sou humano... – Murmurou. – Eu sou algo melhor! Mais completo, por que precisaria do amor de alguém se eu posso ter tudo que quiser? Eu não quero ser patético como vocês... – Sakura sorriu se ajoelhando em frente a ele.

_É nos somos mesmo imperfeitos, principalmente nós ninjas... Temos inúmeros defeitos e somos frágeis... Mas mesmo sendo frágeis nós sempre temos força para nos levantarmos, mesmo que com ajuda. Você sente inveja dos humanos. – Concluiu.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, até Hitara quebrá-lo com uma gargalhada profunda. Ele ainda estava caído no chão, mas gargalhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto olhava para nada em particular. Sakura não se moveu do lugar.

_Inveja?! – Hitara gritou rindo. – Eu? Um ser bem mais superior sentindo inveja de humanos? É o cumulo da humilhação! – De repente a risada dele passou de divertida para uma risada suprimida de sofrimento e dor. Sakura sabia que ela estava certa, por isso continuava o encarando firme, sem uma gota de pena nos olhos. Hitara a encarou. – Eu não preciso de amor... Não preciso de nada... E-Eu sou melhor... E-Eu não preciso da pena de ninguém! – A Haruno sorriu se levantando, ia dizer que não estava com pena, mas Hitara a interrompeu continuando seus berros em meio ao choro agora desesperado. – Inveja dos humanos... E-Eu não preciso de vocês, não quero. Humilhado, por uma criança! O que você sabe hein? Inveja de vocês... Quanta... Humilhação.

A medida de a voz dele ia abaixando as lágrimas só aumentavam, e agora o holograma da sua forma original começava a se desfazer, como farelo voando no ar e desaparecendo em toda aquela escuridão, até aos poucos o rosto dele também se desintegrar levanto junto o Rinnegam, mas antes da mão dele ir ele apontou o dedo indicador para Sakura, sua voz ainda podia ser ouvida pela Haruno assim como seu choro.

_Os humanos são terríveis... Vocês são... Principalmente você! – A voz sumiu junto com o último traço da alma de Hitara, que formou uma bolinha roxa brilhante e pequena, a bolinha flutuou até parar em frente à Haruno. Sakura piscou confusa deixando finas lágrimas escorrerem pelas suas bochechas e esticou a mão abaixo da bolinha que brilhou com mais intensidade e caiu na sua mão na forma de uma pedra, um circulo roxo brilhante. Ela pegou uma cordinha que tinha no bolso da saia e amarrou a pedra no pescoço, bem parecido com um colar com o símbolo dos Haruno, mas aquela era a herança de Hitara.

Aos poucos a bola negra que a prendia também começou a sumir da mesma forma que Hitara. Sakura limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e apertou forte o colar em seu pescoço enquanto olhava para as cinzas que voavam livres agora no céu azul. Ele estava livre agora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Fumetsu no Ha **já ta explicado na história ne

**Byakurai **é um jutsu de Reiatsu onde o usuário lança um poderoso relâmpago da ponta de um dos dedos.

**Tsuzuri Raiden **faz uma corrente elétrica fluir através de qualquer objeto que o usuário toque conduzindo eletricidade, atingindo qualquer um que esteja em contato com o objeto.

**Roppou Fuujin **é um jutsu proibido do Reiatsu que consiste em criar uma barreira hexagonal em volta do alvo para aprisioná-lo, ou ainda pode ser usada para isolar o campo de batalha.

**Soukatisui **cria uma esfera de chakra e a estoura próxima ao oponente como uma "chuva".

**Jutsu Reiatsu **são aqueles jutsus que só quem tem o Reiatsu pode fazer, por isso é colocado o nome okay.

* * *

_Minna, de boa eu quase chorei escrevendo a última parte. Y.Y_

_O que acharam do capitulo?_

_Separei ele só pra luta da Sakura VS Hitara para vocês!_

_Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas as lindas que me mandaram reviews, favoritaram e que acompanham a fic, cara fiquei tão feliz! ;D_

_Então, como vocês pediram adiantei esse pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado! Acho que fico bonzin. HAHA"_

_Já ne!_

**::**


	9. NUNCA quebre a confiança de uma mulher!

_Minna, o capitulo ta curtinho por que estou tento trabalho no capitulo 10 então esse aqui vai ser pequeno, MAS lembram das perguntas que eu fiz? Então, agora esta decidido o rumo dos personagens, o que será mostrado (prometo) do capitulo 10 ao 11, portanto fiquem ligados okay? ;D_

_Agora sem delongas, curtam o capitulo meu fresquinho pros cês!_

* * *

Naruto não é do Kishimoto que perdeu o Kaito pra mim! HAHA"

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 9 – **NUNCA quebre a confiança de uma mulher! É sério...hn**

As feridas no corpo da kunoichi estavam cicatrizando bem rápido. Quando os ninjas chegaram ao seu encontro ela ainda apertava o colar e olhava para o céu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e uma única lágrima nas bochechas. Naruto e Kaito foram os primeiros acordá-la do seu devaneio com um abraço de urso, naquele momento Sasuke vacilou. Queria abraçá-la da mesma forma que Naruto e Kaito fazia e ainda queria beijá-la e não solta-la nunca mais, mas alguma coisa o impedia, o orgulho talvez, ele não sabia o motivo de ter ficado parado ali observando a cena de Naruto e Kaito com a _sua_ Sakura.

_O mundo ninja esta em paz agora. – A voz de Konan soou ao seu lado, ela observava a mesma cena que ele. – O que te impede de ir atrás dela? – Ele não respondeu. Não responderia nem se quisesse, não sabia. – Sasuke, Kaito me contou sobre a Sakura, e se você gosta mesmo dela, não fique ai parado, por que ela _não _vai ficar te esperando mais. – E deixando a frase ecoar na cabeça do Uchiha mais novo ela saiu para cumprimentar Sakura que sorria enquanto Naruto fazia mil e uma perguntas deixando qualquer um desnorteado.

Sasuke sabia que era verdade o que a ninja lhe disse, mas na pratica se aproximar de Sakura era bem mais complicado do que na teoria.

_Então no final, ele te deixou isso? – Kaito perguntou referindo-se ao colar brilhante no pescoço de Sakura. Estavam acampados no pátio semi destruído do forte, todos em volta de uma calorosa fogueira. Sakura já não tinha mais ferimento algum e estava perfeitamente bem, só um pouco cansada por causa do uso excessivo do chakra é claro. Ela assentiu. – E o que ele faz?

Ela examinou o colar por algum tempo e deu de ombros. – Não faço idéia.

_Você deve ter feito um baita estrago pra conseguir destruir aquela casca dele, eu usei toda a minha força e mesmo assim não consegui grande coisa. – Konan elogiou. – Mas o que vai fazer agora?

Naruto sorriu. – Volta para Konoha é claro, ttbayo! – Gritou. Konan não desviou o olhar de Sakura que parecia com sérias duvidas sobre esse fato. Talvez se ela tivesse um _motivo _novo para voltar ela iria, mas se esse motivo se recusava a tomar uma atitude ela abandonaria o vilarejo que a acolheu tão bem?

_De qualquer forma antes, tenho que voltar para o Vilarejo do Céu, Sai ainda esta lá com Muiko. – Kaito sorriu.

_Depois decidimos o que fazer. – E todos assentiram. A conversa em volta da fogueira seguiu por mais algum tempo até todos decidirem dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Se você gosta mesmo dela, não fique ai parado, por que ela _não _vai ficar te esperando mais" – Essa mesma frase assombrava mente do Uchiha mais novo impedindo que o sono chegasse. Sasuke estava sentando num moro pouco depois do muro do forte onde os amigos dormiam, vendo a lua enquanto pensava nas palavras de Konan.

Sakura sempre mexera com ele, de uma forma ou de outra, a diferença é que ele estava tão cego de ódio que não pode perceber isso e por causa disso agora se martirizava por ser um completo idiota e perder a única garota de quem já gostou na vida. Não que ele fosse algum dia admitir isso é claro. Mas o fato de Sakura ser totalmente independente agora e não demonstrar mais sentimentos por ele o deixava demasiado triste, nunca pensara bem no assunto, mas não imaginara que perder o amor da kunoichi fosse doer tanto.

Ouviu um som de algo se aproximando, não se assustou pois já havia sentindo o chakra que a pessoa não se importara em esconder, e ele poderia reconhecer tal chakra a quilômetros de distancia somente com um segundo, virou o rosto para trás a tempo de ver Sakura terminando de subir o moro com um sorriso fraco nos lábios enquanto o vendo batia em si sacudindo suas roupas e bagunçando seu cabelo.

_Se importa deu ficar aqui? Não consigo dormir. – Ela murmurou claramente decepcionada com esse fato. Sasuke assentiu fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse na grama ao seu lado e assim a kunoichi o fez passando os braços em volta das pernas e apoiando a cabeça na mesma. Era isso que mais irritava Sasuke, o fato de Sakura não culpá-lo por nada durante todo esse tempo e sofrimento dela. Ela agia como se nada do que ele a fez passar importasse, ou como se não importasse para _ela._

_Você foi incrível. – Sasuke murmurou de repente quebrando o silêncio. Sakura levantou a cabeça e o encarou completamente confusa fazendo o Uchiha ter de elaborar melhor as palavras. – Na luta contra o Hitara, eu não...

_Me deu os parabéns? – Ela o cortou. Sasuke fez que sim fazendo Sakura rir baixo. – Eu não esperava isso de você mesmo...

_Como assim? – Agora ele desviara o olhar para Sakura que sorria divertida, como se brincasse com as reações dele a cada palavra proferida por ela.

_Sasuke, eu sei como você é, e não é do tipo que sai correndo e gritando como o Naruto... – O ninja fez uma careta provocando outro riso da kunoichi. – Você é do tipo que prefere não demonstrar, ou simplesmente não sabe.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acha que eu sou assim?

_Tenho certeza. – Sakura disse com um sorriso desafiador. – Você é fácil de ler.

Em momento algum do passado Sasuke se lembrara de ter tido uma conversa de verdade com Sakura, sobre assuntos triviais e sem importância, algo que amigos costumam conversar, e pela primeira vez notou o quanto Sakura parecia ser divertida do tipo que se pode perder completamente a noção de coisas ao redor quando se esta perto dela, uma conversa com ela era como se perder em alguma parte boa do seu passado, como se aquele simples sorriso o lembrasse que não estava sozinho. Pela primeira vez ele via Sakura não de um modo diminuído ou algo do tipo, mas como uma garota desafiadora e verdadeiramente forte. E como aquilo era bom e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Sou é? E você não é não? – Sakura sorriu olhando novamente para o céu.

Claro que o Uchiha não sabia, mas era uma defesa da rosada para não se afogar nos olhos do ninja já que mesmo que os sentimos estivessem controlados dentro de si, a kunoichi sabia que não haviam sumido só estavam muito bem guardados. E continuariam assim, de preferência é claro.

_Não sei, você consegue me ler? – Sasuke não respondeu, e depois de um tempo encarando a kunoichi sem resposta ela começou a rir. – Acho que isso é um não ne?

_Não me culpe. – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Mulheres são imprevisíveis. Principalmente você.

Sakura preferiu não responder e logo o silêncio voltou a reinar entre os dois, o que estranhamente estava incomodando Sasuke. Ficar ao lado de Sakura em silêncio no meio de uma noite linda era como um convite para beijá-la e tomá-la para si, isso é claro na melhor das hipóteses. Sasuke tinha medo do silêncio de Sakura por tentar algo e provavelmente receber um soco da kunoichi, agora Sakura estava bem diferente do que antes, e mil vezes mais perigosa, pensava o Uchiha. Era bom ter o triplo de cuidado. Vai que ela te mata sem querer?

Ficaram muito tempo em silêncio somente contemplando a noite até que a Haruno deixou escapar um bocejo, e devagar Sasuke se aproximou deixando que Sakura se encostasse no seu ombro, o que a Haruno fez sem ao menos perceber. E sem saber bem "como aconteceu" Sakura já estava apoiada em Sasuke enquanto o mesmo deitava a cabeça sobre a dela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Você foi da ANBU? – Uma sobrancelha do ninja estava levantada em descrença. Rine já o contara sobre sua idade (mesmo que a contragosto) e sobre o jutsu que a permitia ter sua bela aparência, por isso Sai não levava muita fé na história estranha que Rine contava sobre seu "romance" com Itachi.

_Sim. Eu entrei lá como uma ninja de Konoha de quinze anos, dois anos antes do extermínio do clã Uchiha. Itachi também tinha quinze anos na época. – A ninja desenhava num dos pergaminhos de Sai com a sua tinta, não pedira permissão, mas não seria ele a pedir seu material de volta. – Não foi difícil me tornar da divisão especial, na verdade foi bem simples. – Ele ficou em silêncio. – Na verdade eu conheci Itachi numa missão, pro Danzou. – Sai ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não. Eu não gostava dele. – Rine ri baixo. – Na verdade eu queria matá-lo, mas aquele Uchiha era definitivamente um problema. Acho que todos os Uchihas são de um tipo galanteador, vai saber... Nós dois lutamos e acabamos namorando depois disso. Pouco antes do massacre Uchiha, Itachi começou a ficar estranho comigo mais nervoso ou confuso, ele não me contou nada é claro.

A expressão da ninja agora mudou para uma careta azeda, como se aquela parte da história fosse a menos preferida dela e como se ela fizesse aquele careta justamente ao se lembrar do ex-namorado. Sai não disse nada em nenhum momento. Prestava total atenção nas palavras da ruiva agora, de certa forma sempre teve um "quê" de curiosidade sobre os Uchihas por influência de Sakura e Naruto na época que se conheceram, fora que isso também era bom para fazê-lo entender melhor sobre os relacionamentos de pessoas, é claro.

_Um dia antes do massacre eu acabei conseguindo descobrir, não é importante como, só que eu fiquei uma ferra quando soube. Claro que o Itachi tentou explicar o lado dele, e ele também não queria isso, mas eu tomei raiva dos Uchihas, por que se ele tivesse falado comigo eu podia tê-lo ajudado, se ele tivesse confiado _em mim _à família dele não estaria morta... Foi depois daquilo que eu me recusei a confiar de novo em qualquer Uchiha, fala sério, Madara, Itachi, Sasuke aquele maldito Tobi... – Ela bufou irritada se sentando de novo fazendo Sai voltar a respirar. Sinceramente o ninja achava que ela iria por aquela caverna abaixo com a raiva que estava, e com ele e Muiko ali.

_Como isso é confuso... – Sai murmurou depois de um tempo, se referindo ao comportamento de ambos (Rine e Itachi) em relação à situação.

_Sai meu querido, aprenda uma coisa em relação as mulheres. – Rine o encarou no olho com um fogo (muito) perigoso neles, Sai devolveu o olhar atento a cada silaba. – Nós temos uma _ótima _memória e também não somos do tipo que perdoa fácil... Portanto, _nunca _ouviu? _NUNCA _quebre a confiança de uma mulher! – O ninja engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelo. Afinal, um sorriso é a melhor maneira de sair de situações difíceis com irmãs de parceiras de times muito assustadoras!

_Hun... – As atenções de repente foram voltadas para Muiko que começava a acordar. Rine se ajoelhou ao lado do homem e o ajudou a se sentar, Muiko sorria dizendo "Estou bem!" e logo depois quase desmaiando.

Rine sorriu nervosa. – Fique quieto você ainda esta com o selo. Agora que esta acordado posso realizar o ritual, certo? – Muiko assentiu e a ninja buscou vários potes suspeitos e os colocou ao lado de Muiko.

Primeiro ela pegou o pincel de Sai que desenhava no pergaminho e pintou as pontas dos dez dedos e o "peito" das mãos, e em seguida desenhou o mesmo selo no peito de Muiko e um diferente e pequeno na sua testa. Pediu que Sai se afastasse e colocou os dedos abertos sobre o peito do homem em cima do selo desenhado. Suspirou longamente um pouco e sorriu para Muiko murmurando – Isso pode doer um pouquinho... – E no mesmo instante as mãos dela brilharam num roxo intenso.

Os selos nas pontas do dedo, embora não pudessem ser vistos, agora brilharam de um roxo intenso enquanto o selo maior no peito de Muiko brilhava numa mistura de roxo e verde e parecia defumar, como carne num churrasco para ser exato, enquanto que o pequeno selo na testa do homem brilhava intensamente de verde. Sai acompanhava tudo um pouco curioso e um pouco assustado não só pelas caretas de dor de Muiko, mas também pelas de Rine.

O jutsu durou certa de sete minutos contados mentalmente pela cabeça de Sai, ate lentamente o brilho ir ficando mais fácil até desaparecer e Rine retirar as mãos de Muiko. O selo na testa do homem havia desaparecido assim como o do peito que agora era mais parecido com uma pequena pinta em espiral, isso não sairia. Muiko sorriu cansado e se sentou com dificuldade em cima do colchonete enquanto Rine prendia os longos cabelos ruivos com um palitinho [n/a: Gomenasai, esqueci o nome deles XP] e ofegava com o rosto pingando suor.

_Você esta bem? – Sai perguntou. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração, mas depois de alguns minutos ela abriu o olho direito e deu um sorriso para o ninja.

_Só que esse jutsu de libertação de Reiatsu é muito cansativo, metade do meu chakra se foi nesses cinco minutos... – Ela murmurou. – Em todo caso é normal, e você Muiko. – O homem a olhou curioso, ele realmente não parecia mais abalado do que Rine. – Provavelmente vai desmaiar em três segundos. – Ela sorriu de canto contando mentalmente. Sai ergueu uma sobrancelha, afinal o homem parecia melhor que ela.

_Como... – E ele caiu deitado no colchonete. A ruiva olhou para Sai que a encarava com um certo espanto no rosto, ela adorava aquilo. A ninja somente balançou a mão se levantando.

_Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa descansar por umas seis horas, e depois vai estar novinho em folha! – Definitivamente qualquer um que viesse da família Haruno, seja a mais antiga ou a mais nova ela maluco. Pensou Sai. Ou pelo menos muito estranho.

Os dois saíram da caverna deixando Muiko "desmaiado" lá, o dia estava com sol embora já fosse tardinha e seria uma tarde linda se uma explosão não tivesse sido ouvida do vilarejo. Rine e Sai olharam para o Vilarejo do Céu e viram que havia pânico na entrada da vila, ambos captaram chakras de ninjas.

Rine bufou começando a correr em direção ao vilarejo com Sai logo atrás de si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto acordou da sua ótima noite de sono com um largo sorriso no rosto. Limpou um pouquinho a baba no travesseiro e se espreguiçou vendo já todos de pé. Konan estava sorrindo para Sakura enquanto ela comentava algo com um Kaito bem corado e Sasuke parecia estranhamente de bom humor.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha captando a imagem de um Sasuke lutando para não ter um sorriso estampado no rosto. Agora por quê? – Se perguntava o Uzumaki, isso até Sasuke fazer uma careta e chutá-lo mando-o levantar logo.

Em todo caso agora, Naruto tinha certeza que sua parceira de time "rosada" voltaria para Konoha, e com companhia!

**Continua...**

* * *

_Já avisei que esse era pequeno ne? ;D_

_Minna, prometo um super capitulo TEN para vocês! Aproposito o que acharam desse? o.O_

_Reviews sempre muitíssimo bem vindas!_

_::_

_Seninha__ kawaii do Sasuke e da Sakura ne? *-*_

_Mas, não se esqueçam que o amadito Kaito fofo ainda esta na parada moro? HAHA"_

_Arigatou a todas as lindas que acompanham, tudo é pra vocês!_

_::_

_Vo nessa então.. Beijos da Lightning minna!_

_Ja ne!_

**::**


	10. Ataque surpresa! A decisão da kunoichi

Não sei há quem Naruto pertence U-U

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 10 – **Ataque surpresa! A decisão da kunoichi**

_Vocês não desistem não? – Rine colocou a mão na cintura e sorriu de canto enquanto os cinco ninjas a sua frente estavam completamente imundos de terra e acabados pela ninja Haruno e Sai. Sai guardava sua tinta e os pergaminhos da mochila enquanto os ninjas invasores (e derrotados) se levantavam se jeito a fim de ir embora.

_Vamos voltar Rine, e quando voltarmos você não vai nos derrotar. – O maior ninja que era o líder do bando disse olhando mortalmente para Rine que apenas fingiu soltar um bocejo despreocupado. O líder fez uma careta de indignação para Rine e Sai que estavam de pé na entrada da vila e ordenou à retirada do grupo e em alguns minutos eles já haviam sumido. Todos da vila saíram das casas com grandes sorrisos de alegria ou de deboche dos ninjas perdedores e aplaudiram a Haruno e o ninja da folha.

Algumas pessoas cumprimentavam Rine e Sai e agradeciam pela proteção e alguns até davam presentes de suas lojas como roupas finas, tintas armas e o que quisessem, mas Rine apenas sorria e dizia que não era necessário. De qualquer forma todos ali insistiam em dizer que confiavam na ninja e sua irmã, mesmo esta não estando presente.

_Eles confiam muito em você. – Sai comentou enquanto voltavam para a caverna onde Muiko ainda repousava. A vila não sofrera quase nenhum dano e aquele dia possuía um por do sol esplêndido visto das montanhas, mas nem Rine nem Sai prestavam muita atenção na vista incrível que tinham ali.

A ruiva sorriu de canto entrando na caverna. Muiko ainda dormia. – Sei que confiam, por isso faço de tudo pra protegê-los, não abandonaria a vila por nada.

_Mas e se a Sakura voltar pra Konoha, você... Não vai? – Sai possuía cautela na voz e olhava super interessado para Rine. Desde a luta ele decidira que a "irmã" mais velha de Sakura era a garota perfeita para o seu estudo do comportamento humano já que ela tinha paciência para explicar ele seus atos, além de que ela era uma ninja incrivelmente bem relacionada, então era ótima para informações comportamentais, na opinião de Sai.

_Não sei se ela vai voltar... – O ninja olhou para a ruiva com o canto dos olhos, sem saber se deveria ou não dizer alguma coisa. Na realidade Sai gostava muito de Sakura, além de bater em Naruto ela era divertida forte e muito inteligente, o ensinou muitas coisas sobre as pessoas e tinha um jeito um tanto quanto só dela, sentia falta dela mesmo não sabendo bem como era isso, mas mesmo assim seu maior motivo para querer Sakura de volta era que ela é parte do time sete e se teve algo que ele aprendeu com a rosada e o futuro Hokage é que não se abandona seu time. Mas por outro lado também tinha Rine e o tal do Kaito e todo o vilarejo do céu, essas pessoas precisavam de Sakura tanto quanto o time sete precisa dela. É, realmente Sai não conseguia compreender essa estranha emoção denominada como confusão de sentimentos, claro, considerando que ele nem se lembra o que são sentimentos... – Mas, ela é minha irmãzinha e eu a apoio independente da sua decisão!

Nos olhos verdes de Rine existia uma determinação muito parecida se não idêntica a de Sakura nas suas palavras. Sai estranhou primeiro a atitude da ninja, não entendendo bem por que Rine apoiaria Sakura mesmo se isso fosse para ficar longe do vilarejo e no time de um homem que ela definitivamente não gosta, mas talvez isso fosse o tipo de laço do qual tanto falam, talvez Rine tivesse um laço bem forte com Sakura que não se desgastaria com a distancia, ou talvez fosse só confiança, bom, isso ainda era confuso para o ninja da folha.

Acabou que o pálido ninja decidiu não discutir a situação e tentar entende-la por si mesmo ou até na pratica um dia talvez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nada? – O rosto pálido moveu para lá e pra cá indicando a negação. A loira bufou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos em cima do balcão. – Não é possível que aqueles três estejam demorando tanto assim pra voltar com a Sakura!

_Ino-san, você acha que... Aconteceu a-alguma coisa? – Ino fechou os olhos enquanto a Hyuuga batia os dedos indicadores em sinal de nervosismo. Ino não respondeu de imediato, preferiu ficar em silêncio pensando melhor por alguns segundos antes de se dar ao trabalho de murmurar o resultado de suas conclusões mentais.

_Não. – Hinata não parecia nada convencida ou tranqüilizada com aquela resposta, mas Ino estava cansada e entediada demais naquele balcão com os olhos fechados para perceber o nervosismo da amiga Hyuuga.

_Relaxa Hinata. O Naruto é um jinchuurik e esta com Sasuke e Sai, concerteza eles estão bem! – Tenten resolveu falar pela primeira vez naquela tarde. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira afiando suas kunais sempre prestando atenção na conversa, mas como Ino parecia mais perdida dentro da própria cabeça do que realmente é cabia a ela o trabalho de acalmar Hinata antes que ela tivesse um colapso nervoso por causa de Naruto.

Porém a Hyuuga imediatamente corou. – N-Não é só o Naruto-kun é a S-Sakura-san também e-e o Sasuke e... – Ino tapou a boca de Hinata que fez uma careta feia para a loira pelo ato, mesmo estando envergonhada sabia dar um olhar mortal, calma por fora e um tigre por dentro. Pensava Tenten

Ino riu. – Hinata é claro que você esta preocupada com o Naruto, normal você gosta dele e também já são quase namorados. – Tenten riu vendo a ninja corar violentamente só pela menção da palavra ela e Naruto juntos, namorando. Ino deixou um sorriso maligno brincar em seus lábios enquanto continuava a falar, ainda com a mão na boca de Hinata. – Sabe, acho que quando ele voltar com a Sakura vai finalmente ficar quieto aqui, ai vai poder se dedicar melhor a você como ele havia prometido antes de partir. – Era incrível, mas Hinata possuía um vermelho tão luminoso no rosto que chegava a doer só de olhar, o que é claro fazia Ino e Tenten rirem ainda mais, enquanto a Hyuuga tentava balbuciar algo audível sem sucesso algum é claro.

_Hinata, você e Naruto formam um casal tão fofo, seriam os mais fofos da vila! – Tenten disse sorrindo. – Imagina os bebês de vocês? Seriam tão lindinhos!

_Claro, que teriam que puxar tudo da Hinata ne, principalmente a inteligência... – Ino notou que havia destampado a boca de Hinata e só ai ela e Tenten viram que depois do comentário "inocente" da Mistashi a Hyuuga desmaiara no meio da loja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Arigatou Rine-sama, nem sei como posso te retribuir... – Muiko sorria.

_Hm, quem sabe com uma baita ceia? – Rine disse pensativa fazendo Muiko rir.

_Bom, tenho que voltar para a minha família... – O ninja foi interrompido pela ruiva que agarrou seu braço o impedindo de fazer caminho pela floresta de volta para o vilarejo, Rine não possuía um olhar sério ou mal, só estava sem o habitual sorriso no rosto e mesmo assim isso podia assustar.

_Não acha melhor esperar seu filho voltar, Sakura explicaria bem como tudo aconteceu e tenho certeza que Kaito ficaria muito feliz em voltar pra casa com o pai. – Muiko ponderou por algum tempo e acabou assentindo em fim.

_Acho que posso esperar! – Ele sorriu entrando novamente na caverna.

_Eles já estão há quatro dias fora, não vão demorar. – Sai apareceu ao lado da Haruno. Rine assentiu e estava prestes a convidar Sai para o jantar quando sentiu um novo chakra próximo, um chakra que ela já conhecia, mas que dessa vez parecia um tanto quanto estranho, ela agarrou a gola da blusa de Sai e o arremessou para a direita bem a tempo de duas kunais passarem voando no exato lugar onde o ninja estava. Sai olhou surpreso para Rine, mas esta olhava a direção a sua frente e com um olhar nada menos do que simplesmente mortal para o grupo de ninjas que saiam das sombras com sorrisos zombeteiros nos rostos.

_Não cansa de apanhar não? – Rine perguntou já tirando uma kunai do bolso enquanto Sai já se posicionava ao seu lado preparado para a batalha também. O líder do grupo dos ninjas sorriu.

_Vamos ver quem vai apanhar hoje. – Dois dos ninjas avançaram contra Sai enquanto Rine lutava contra o líder, aparentemente os três eram os únicos que ainda se habilitavam para uma batalha.

O ninja atirou três kunais que foram desviadas facilmente por Rine que saltou por cima e tentou atacá-lo de costas, mas o ninja deu um mortal para trás quase acertando um chute no queixo da Haruno, Rine inflamou suas mãos de chakra e deu um soco no abdômen do ninja que recuou um passo, mas foi ágil o suficiente para desviar de um segundo soco mais forte, ele rodou para trás da ninja ruiva e lhe deu uma forte cotovelada na base da coluna tonteando Rine e em seguida e chutou contra o chão.

Sai já lutava com sua kunai contra os dois ninjas que tinham ataques simultâneos. O primeiro por pouco não acertou uma kunai aparentemente envenenada na sua barriga e recebeu um forte chute no estomago já que estava com a guarda baixa, o leão de tinta de Sai cuidava bem do outro ninja que também parecia ter dificuldade para derrotá-lo, não pareciam diferentes de alguns dias atrás, ou na verdade só em menor número.

Rine foi rápida e antes que a lamina da kunai chegasse em seu pescoço passou uma rasteira no ninja que caiu desequilibrado por um momento, momento que ela deu um forte soco no seu rosto fazendo-o voar alguns bons metros. Ele caiu como um gato e antes que a ninja pudesse ir atrás dele suas mãos já estavam se movendo em selos.

_Hainawa! Jutsu Indestrutível da Corda Rastejante! – O ninja gritou fazendo os olhos da ruiva se arregalarem, mas mesmo antes que Rine pudesse fazer algo seus pulsos brilharam de azul e se juntaram como uma espécie de algema a impedindo de move-los. Sai acabara de desviar de uma kunai do segundo ninja quando seus pulsos também foram agarrados pelo chakra. O líder e o segundo ninja (já que o terceiro estava desmaiado no chão) se aproximaram dos dois então. O canto da boca do ninja sangrava e o seu nariz estava suspeitamente um pouco torto para a esquerda, mas ele continuava com um sorriso bem sádico enquanto apertava as bochechas de Rine rindo da careta feia da Haruno mais velha.

_Eu disse que você iria apanhar hoje. – O ninja riu. _Na verdade você disse "vamos ver quem vai apanhar hoje". – Sai interrompeu o ninja que o olhou feio, algo que o ninja da folha aparentemente não havia percebido, de qualquer forma o ninja decidiu ignorar Sai ao invés de perder a cabeça tentando entender por que diabos aquele garoto não havia entendido o contexto da frase. Como se para o ex-ANBU levar as coisa _fora _do pé da letra fosse fácil.

Rine rolou os olhos. –Até parece que um ninjazinho de quinta como você me derrota, o que você fez hein? – Ela cerrou os olhos de forma suspeita para o líder que depois de uma troca de olhares com o segundo ninja começou a rir.

_Sempre cheia de si, mesmo quando já esta derrotada. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não importa. Preciso de você viva, já o outro. – Ele olhou para Sai em seguida para o outro ninja. – Não é importante, pode matar. – O segundo ninja deu um passo na direção de Sai, mas ambos os ninjas pararam ao ouvir o som da risada de Rine que estava com a cabeça baixa. Ela então levantou a cabeça mostrando seu olhos já lacrimejando e olhou para o ninja ainda se recuperando do ataque de riso.

_Derrotada? Eu? Por um jutsu barato desse? Fala sério. – No momento seguinte tudo aconteceu como um raio, Rine se levantou numa velocidade incrível e deu um soco no segundo ninja que se não tivesse morrido instantaneamente teria morrido depois de atravessar quatro arvores e rachar uma preta sólida, depois ainda como um raio ela agarrou o pescoço do líder dos ninjas e o apertou com uma força sobrenatural elevando o ninja a alguns centímetros do chão. – Eu pareço derrotada pra você? – Sai estava tão estupefato pela cena que mal conseguia pensar no que havia acontecido no tempo de dois míseros segundos. Já o líder dos ninjas estava com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de completo medo da cara de má que Rine. Ela largou-o antes que se sufoca-se e foi até Sai desfazer o jutsu em seus pulsos, enquanto isso o ninja caído no chão estava com as mãos no pescoço tentando normalizar a respiração completamente descompassada. Rine fez um rápido movimento com a mão direita que brilhou de roxo e tocou no chakra em volta dos pulsos de Sai que desapareceu instantaneamente.

_Você...? – Ela sorriu e fez sinal para que Sai se calasse.

_Você... É realmente... Mas forte do que... Eu imaginei... – O líder dos ninjas falava ofegante. Ele se levantava com certa dificuldade e com a mão esquerda no pescoço que estava roxo com a marca exata da mão de Rine nele. A ruiva se virou ficando de frente para o ninja com os olhos sérios e cerrados. – Acho que... Sou obrigado a usar... O plano B. – Rine ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Plano B?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então você decidiu voltar mesmo? – Kaito possuía um sorriso tímido no rosto, mas seus olhos eram tão expressivos quanto os de Sakura e a kunoichi podia ver o desapontamento neles. Não era pra menos já que Kaito nunca se preocupou em esconder o seu interesse por ela é claro, mas de alguma forma com Konan agora Sakura podia sentir que algo na mulher atraia Kaito quase tanto quanto a si, além disso já havia tomado a sua decisão e não voltaria atrás.

Ela assentiu. – Konoha é minha casa, sinto realmente muitas saudades de todos. Mas na verdade também não queria mesmo deixar o vilarejo, gosto de todos e você também. – Sakura desviou o olhar de Kaito tentando não corar por dizer isso ao garoto. Não gostava dele da forma como ele queria, mas ainda sim dizer aquilo era um pouco embaraçoso e irritante por que a lembrou da noite que passou com Sasuke. Balançou a cabeça para espantar o pensamento do Uchiha. – Mas o Naruto não desistiria de mim. – Ela sorriu olhando para o amigo loiro que estava distante conversando com Konan, pela cara do Uzumaki ele não estava entendendo nada do que a ninja dizia. – E Konoha sempre foi meu lar.

_Isso quer dizer que você vem nos visitar? – O moreno passou o braço pelo ombro da Haruno a trazendo mais pra perto. Sakura sorriu assentindo.

_Sempre que puder! Não poderia ficar longe do Vilarejo do Céu por muito tempo, é a minha segunda casa!

_Hm, acho que eu também poderia visitar essa sua vila as vezes, a Konan sabe o caminho, pode me ensinar. – Kaito deu de ombros. Desde a noite passada Konan confirmara que se mudaria para o vilarejo para ajudar na proteção do mesmo e por insistência de Sakura e Kaito também.

_Eu iria adorar! – Sakura abraçou o moreno e em seguida lhe deu um beijo na bochecha de amigos. No entanto um certo Uchiha que observava a cena de longe só faltou ficar roxo de raiva em ver tal cena.

E fingindo um coçar de garganta bem falso Sasuke interrompeu os "pombinhos" – Temos que ir. Sakura e Kaito se levantaram meio sem jeito e assentiram ainda andando lado a lado fazendo Sasuke segui-los por trás quase quebrando o próprio queixo com o trincar de dentes, infelizmente para Sasuke, Naruto não havia perdido um si quer detalhe da cena.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Hainawa** é um jutsu simples que usa um pouco do próprio chakra para criar cordas que se prendem nos pulsos dos inimigos os impedindo de realizar qualquer selo. É um jutsu simples, porém quase indestrutível, é muito resistente. (tirei de outro anime e o adaptei para a fic, portanto não é meu!)

* * *

_Minna!_

_Acabei de escrever esse fresquinho pra vocês!_

_Vou tentar já adiantar o próximo capitulo pra não demorar na atualização._

_Well, o que acharam? Contem-me!_

_Meus devidos muitissimo obrigada a todas as lindas que me acompanham, mandam reviews e favoritaram! ;D_

_::_

_Deixem uma review e façam uma escritora feliz! O dedinho não cai, garanto! ;D_

_::_

_Queridas deixo com vocês, mas um capitulo super corrido de BHNS e espero que aproveitem!_

_Ja ne!_

_::_


	11. Uma Nova Missão

Naruto não é meu, mas vou ficar com o Itachi pra mim n.n

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 11 – **Uma nova missão**

__Sajou Sabaku no Jutsu! Jutsu Contenção das Correntes da Servidão_! - O líder fez rápidos movimentos e dezenas de correntes douradas surgiram do chão na direção de Rine, mas Sai correu e se colocou na frente da ruiva onde as correntes cercaram e o amarrou por todo o corpo com apertos bem fortes. O líder deixou o sorriso falhar ao ver que pegara a pessoa errada no jutsu e Rine ainda tentava normalizar a respiração, gastara muito chakra para se livrar das cordas nos pulsos dela e de Sai e aparentemente o ninja que a atacava agora concerteza não era o mesmo em questão de habilidades, mas como ele poderia ter ficado tão forte em quatro dias? Se perguntava a Ruiva que olhava diretamente para o ninja que parecia incomodado com Sai.

_Saco, esse ninja da folha é chato hein? Já disse que não tenho que levar você, só preciso dela. - Rine cerrou os olhos atenta a cada palavra gesto e expressão do líder ele já deixara claro entre as entrelinhas de que trabalhava para outra pessoa, caso contrario não estaria tão preocupado em capturá-la dessa vez, fora que o modo como ele fala é como se precisasse capturá-la a mando de alguém, infelizmente a ninja não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser, Hitara talvez, duvidava muito. As correntes apertaram Sai que soltou um baixo gemido de dor, acordando Rine que se colocou novamente em posição de batalha.

_Solta ele. Sai não tem nada a ver com isso. - Ele sorriu de canto.

_É por isso que não me importo se ele morre ou não, mas se ele sair vai dificultar as coisas pra mim... - O líder começou a fazer selos que Rine reconhecia e se o deixasse completar a técnica no mínimo ele explodiria todo o Vilarejo do Céu, Sai ainda estava preso nas correntes e cada vez mais apertado, e o seu chakra estava realmente baixo e ela precisava proteger o vilarejo.

Ela fechou os olhos. - Reiatsu Jikanteishi no Jutsu! Jutsu Reiatsu Sete: Suspensão Temporal! - Todo o seguinte aconteceu em um único segundo aos olhos de uma pessoa normal. Muito parecido com a deslocação que Madara usava com o sharringan Rine teleportou toda a gigantesca explosão para centenas de metros no céu a quilômetros dali. A grande explosão podia ser vista dali e o seu som estrondoso era como cem trovões ao mesmo tempo, Sai mantinha um olho aberto com dificuldade por causa da dor que sentia com o aperto das correntes que já haviam começado a esmagá-lo lentamente. Rine caiu de joelhos no chão cuspindo uma grande quantidade de sangue, todos os ossos do seu corpo doíam e sua pele ardia como se estivesse queimando nas chamas infinitas do Amaterasu. O líder dos ninjas também parecia cansado e machucado, porém em comparação a ruiva ele estava incrivelmente bem.

Rine levantou a cabeça na direção de Sai que lutava para não desmaiar, sua visão estava embaçada e seus sentidos completamente confusos. Mas ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de ser derrotada e deixar Sai ali, nem mesmo ninguém, afinal ela não estava a fim de morrer _tão cedo._Teria de fugir, mas antes...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Uhu chegamos! - Naruto gritou animado pulando como um bobo de um lado para o outro enquanto se aproximavam da entrada do Vilarejo. Sakura sorriu para Kaito que retribuiu o olhar e seguiu na frente com Konan Sakura e Naruto atrás e Sasuke um pouco mais afastado com cara de poucos amigos. - Teme...

Naruto se afastara um pouco de Kaito Konan e Sakura que eram cumprimentados por alguns habitantes da vila com sorrisos no rosto, e o loiro olhava de forma maliciosa para Sasuke que parecia a fim de esganar o primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente. - Hn. - Naruto o cutucou no braço.

_Você ta com ciúmes da Sakura-chan ne? - Sasuke imediatamente lançou um olhar incendiaria a Naruto que o ignorou completamente, o tempo que o Uzumaki passara com Jiraya também servira para outros dons, do tipo de saber ser pervertido.

_Claro que não! - Para evitar novas perguntas do loiro Sasuke caminhou rápido se postando perto de Sakura e Konan bem no momento em que uma garota pequenininha de olhos incrivelmente azuis corria na direção de Sakura gritando "Nee-chan!" e pulava no colo da mesma abraçando Kaito e depois Sakura. Aparentemente devia ser irmã ou alguma parente de Kaito pela incrivel semelhança de ambos, a garotinha ria e dizia que estava feliz de ter seu nii-san de volta e agradecia a Sakura pela promessa cumprida, Sasuke chegara até a achá-la fofa, _se_ela não tivesse olhado para Sakura com a maior cara de pau do mundo e dito:

_Nee-chan, agora você já pode namorar meu nii-san! - A reação surpresa de Kaito e Sakura não passou nem perto da de Sasuke que quase tossiu os pulmões chamando bastante atenção naquele momento, mas e dai? Havia uma pestinha tentando juntar Sakura com Kaito na cara dura e ele ficaria parado fingindo que não se importa quando a simples idéia de Sakura com outro cara já é o suficiente para levar Sasuke a beira da insanidade.

_CLARO QUE NÃO! - Só depois Sasuke notou o show que fizera. Kaito Sakura e Konan olhavam para ele com os olhos arregalados sem dizer uma única palavra, enquanto Naruto mantinha um olhar malicioso mas se segurava com custo para não cair na gargalhada pela cara de Sasuke.

Aali encarou Sasuke. - E por que não? Quem é você? -Agora ambos se encaravam como inimigos mortais.

_Sasuke Uchiha companheiro de time da Sakura, e ela vai voltar pra Konoha _comigo!_Por isso! - Novamente silêncio.

_Não vai não! Ela vai namorar com o meu nii-san e... - Aali foi interrompida pelo som de trovões pelo menos era o que parecia, mas ao olhar para o céu a uma distancia dali era possível ver com clareza uma gigantesca explosão no céu. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram e ela começou a correr.

_SAKURA-CHAN!

_Aonde vai? - Konan gritou.

Sasuke não procurou gritar ou nada do tipo simplesmente saiu correndo atrás de Sakura, a tal explosão havia sido longe dali e mesmo que fosse uma baita batalha não era deles e nem perto era então por que Sakura parecia tão alarmada por causa daquilo? O Uchiha se perguntava enquanto seguia a Haruno pela floresta em alta velocidade rumo a caverna onde a encontrou pela primeira vez desde que saira em missão. Na verdade já se passara tanto tempo que ele até havia esquecido que estava em missão. Logo ele e Sakura saíram da floresta a tempo de verem Rine Sai e um outro ninja que caminhava na direção da ruiva.

_Ei, larga minha irmã! – Por muito pouco o soco de Sakura não acertou o rosto do ninja que olhou um pouco surpreso para a kunoichi e o Uchiha. Rine aproveitou a nova distração para se levantar enquanto Sakura fulminava o ninja.

_Eu realmente esperava ter terminado antes de vocês chegarem... – O ninja bufou. – Mas ela é realmente poderosa, acho que é por isso que é tão valiosa. Bom, não posso lutar contra quatro ninjas não é mesmo? Vou nessa... – O líder dos ninjas foi interrompido por uma mão que surgiu de repente tocando seu ombro por trás, ele virou a cabeça lentamente e deu de cara com o sharringan de Sasuke.

_Não vai não.

_Sasuke o qu- A Haruno arregalou os olhos ao ver no segundo seguinte o ninja caindo no chão desmaiado (ou morto). O sharringan sumiu devagar dos olhos do moreno que olhou sério para Sakura, ou mais especificamente para trás dela, onde estava Sai e Rine.

_Ugh! – Sai gemeu com a dor, o coitado já estava vermelho e ensopado de suor, Rine se aproximou do ninja da folha e fez alguns selos com as mãos em seguida tocando nas cordas que não pareciam querer ceder. A visão da ruiva ficou embaçada mais uma vez e de repente ela não sentia mais as mãos, Sakura pousou as mãos por cima das suas lhe dando mais chakra e finalmente as cordas cederam soltando Sai e fazendo ele Rine e Sakura caírem desmaiadas no chão.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hokage-sama! – Shikamaru entrou na sala da Hokage com um bocejo, afinal eram seis da manhã e o chamado urgente de Tsunade o tirara de seu glorioso sono, de qualquer forma o motivo parecia ser urgente.

Tsunade tinha as mãos juntas a frente do rosto que estava sério e impassivo, do tipo que se fica por causa de um mau humor matinal. – Shikamaru. Sai enviou hoje de madrugada um novo relatório da missão do time sete. – Agora sim a Hokage conseguira chamar a atenção do shinobi, já faziam quase duas semanas que o time sete composto agora por Naruto Sai e Sasuke foram enviados para a missão de reconhecimento num vilarejo distante a procura de uma possível pista da desaparecida e dada como morta Haruno Sakura, e até agora Sai não mandara grandes novas, e nem haviam voltado.

_O que diz? – Ele se aproximou mais da mesa, Tsunade pegou o pergaminho que já estava a sua frente e entregou ao ninja que o pegou e começou a ler silenciosamente.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Shikamaru devolveu o pergaminho a Hokage. Na mensagem Sai resumia toda a missão deles até agora, incluindo a luta contra Hitara e o aparecimento de Konan, até a recente luta contra um ninja ainda desconhecido e o que era mais importante, Rine estava apagada a dois dias.

_Quero que você reúna uma equipe para buscá-los, agora que a identidade de Sakura e essa nova ameaça foi confirmada não podemos deixá-los lá, além de que posso fazer alguma coisa para salva a "Rine" aqui. – Shikamaru assentiu já se virando para sair para reunir uma equipe quanto Tsunade o chamou novamente.

Ele se virou. – Sim?

_Sugiro que leve a Hinata na missão também, o Byakugan pode ser muito útil e ela esta preocupada com Naruto. – A expressão de Tsunade continuava séria, mas Shikamaru sabia que ela devia estar muito preocupada com todos e principalmente sua pupila. Ele assentiu. – Vocês partem imediatamente, daqui a duas horas no máximo!

_Hai!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto...

_Hun?

_Cala a boca!

_Ha, gomenasai Sakura-chan. - O loiro encolheu os ombros e resolveu voltar para dentro da caverna ver como Konan ia com Rine e Sai que ainda estavam desmaiados. Sakura massageou as têmporas abrindo os olhos em seguida, havia se esquecido de como Naruto poderia ser irritante e falador. Oh sim, acabara de acordar do desmaio e desde então o loiro não calara a boca nem um minuto e se Kaito e Sasuke demorassem mais um pouco para voltar ela concerteza teria que ir atrás deles. Por que diabos dois homens fortes estavam demorando tanto pra voltar com os mantimentos?

Bufou olhando novamente para o por do sol. Geralmente a essa hora ela estaria encerrando o seu treinamento do dia e estaria sentada exatamente ali ao lado de Kaito que estaria falando alguma coisa idiota que a faria rir.

_Nossa a Sakura-chan tá com um mal-humor... - Naruto murmurou recebendo um olhar divertido de Muiko que se segurava para não rir da cara do Uzumaki. - Que foi?

_Naruto... - Konan o chamou. - Me faz um favor, procura o Sasuke e o Kaito pra ver cade os mantimentos, eles estão demorando demais. - O Uzumaki sorriu e assentiu saindo fora da caverna.

_É isso ai, eu disse que eu tinha que ir! Aquele teme não dá conta de nada mesmo! - E depois de muitas poses de _nice guy _ele saiu da caverna dando de cara com Sakura que já falou rapidamente que iria com ele, obviamente Naruto não é burro o suficiente para discutir com uma Sakura de mal-humor. Então os dois começaram a seguir pela floresta rumo ao vilarejo só não esperavam encontrar Sasuke e Kaito brigando com todos os mantimentos jogados de qualquer jeito no chão enquanto os dois possuíam as roupas rasgadas, alguns hematomas aqui e ali além de estarem ensopados de suor. Naruto pensou em gritar com Sasuke por ele ser um teme e com Kaito por também estar sendo um teme quando viu com o canto do olho a imagem de Sakura tremeluzir levemente. Isso poderia querer dizer duas coisas. Ou Sakura era um fantasma ou ela estava irritada, muito irritada.

_BAKAAAS! - A última coisa que Naruto lembra depois daquilo foi de ver os punhos de Sakura brilhando de verde e depois Sasuke e Kaito voando pelos ares. Sakura tinha uma veia pulsando da testa quando baixou par pegar as sacolas. - Vamos Naruto.

_H-Hai.

Claro que a kunoichi não simplesmente ficara brava sem motivo algum, mas pouco depois dela ter acordado teve que ficar vinte minutos e quarenta e um segundos ouvindo Sasuke e Kaito discutirem sobre qual deles iria ficar de guarda até que ela melhorasse, claro que ela não entendera bem o por que de Sasuke fazer tanta questão disso, mas de qualquer forma Sasuke e Kaito conseguiam ser duas vezes piores do que Sasuke e Naruto e Sakura não tinha uma paciência muito grande, quanto mais eterna. Depois de receber várias queixas de Kaito sobre Sasuke ela simplesmente decidiu que Naruto era quem ficaria com ela. Outro erro já que o Uzumaki não calava a boca, então depois de decidir que teria que dar um jeito nos três ela vê _de novo _Sasuke e Kaito brigando, e bom, aquilo já estava ficando chato.

Voltaram para a caverna onde Konan já olhava feio para Sakura. - Você precisava mesmo ter feito isso? - A Haruno deu de ombros.

Sasuke e Kaito estavam deitados no chão ao lado de Sai, quando Naruto e ela entraram e deixaram a sacolas em um canto. - Tudo bem Konan, eu cuido deles. - Konan assentiu e voltou a prestar seus servições em Sai para em seguida Rine. Sakura se abaixou e depois de concentrar chakra nas mãos, mesmo que ainda não tivesse completamente bem ainda podia fazer tarefas simples, e como Sasuke estava na frente ele foi curado primeiro e depois do moreno receber dois socos ela curou Kaito que também ganhou o mesmo "tratamento pós-trauma".

_Testuda! - Sakua já ia perguntar quem diabos disse aquilo quando uma cabeleira loira pulou em cima de si a derrubando. Shikamaru bateu a mão na testa já se arrependendo de ter trago Ino ao invés de Choji, mas como a loira também era médica, ele não tinha escolha. Hinata estava mais atrás observando Ino sufocar Sakura com um abraço sem perceber que Naruto vinha na sua direção fazer a mesma coisa.

_Shikamaru, o que faz aqui? - Sasuke olhou sério para o ninja da folha que se sentou no chão de frente para o Uchiha enquanto os demais se aproximavam.

_Uma missão da Hokage, depois do novo relatório que o Sai enviou, ela nos mandou buscar vocês. - Naruto já ia perguntar o que aquilo queria dizer quando Shikamaru sem perder tempo já acrescentou. - Tsunade-sama quer todos de volta há Konoha em três dias.

Silêncio geral e alguns segundos depois Sakura piscou.

_Com todos você quer dizer...

__Todos_. - Shikamaru a interrompeu olhando não só para os que são de Konoha , mas também para Konan e Kaito e Rine também.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh yeah! O TIME SETE TA DE VOLTA TTBAYO!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Sajou Sabaku** _é um jutsu especial onde se usa chakra para sólidifiquar correntes que prendem o adversário da cabeça aos pés e só pode ser desfeito por quem o fez, caso contrário ele aperta o oponente como uma cobra até esmagá-lo completamente._

* * *

_Ohayo minna!_

_Tudo bem com vocês? _

_O que acharam do capitulo? Agora é todo mundo pra Konoha meu irmão, apostam em confusões?_

_Será que a Tsu-sama vai prender os ninjas até esperar pelos depoimentos? O.o HAHA"_

_Meus muito obrigados as lindas que me acompanham e peashe_

_REVIEWS?_

_::_

_Ja ne XP_

_::_


	12. A Volta do Time Sete!

Ainda não sou a autora de nenhum anime, mas um dia serei *v*

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 12 – **A Volta do Time Sete!**

_Oh Yeah! O TIME SETE ESTA DE VOLTA TTBAYO! – Sakura tinha certeza que no mínimo metade de Konoha havia escutado o berro de Naruto, claro que não culpava o loiro, sabia como o time sete era importante para ele assim como é para ela, talvez fosse por isso mesmo que não conseguia esconder o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, ou talvez também (mesmo que inconscientemente) também fosse por culpa de um Sasuke.

**.**

(_Na noite anterior)_

**.**

_Ah, mal posso esperar pra voltarmos pra vila amanhã! – Naruto disse animado depois de acabar com a sua segunda tigela de ramém, Hinata sorria um pouco preocupada que o loiro comesse a comida que trouxe para todos, mas no final a culpa era sua por trazer a comida preferida de Naruto.

Shikamaru bocejou se espreguiçando. – Bom, vou dormir, precisamos de alguém pra ficar de vigia... – Sakura já havia levantado a mão, só que ela não viu que Sasuke também havia levantado a dele.

_Oh, Sasuke você...

_Então ta, Sasuke vigia o primeiro turno e Sakura o segundo. – E sem esperar por qualquer confirmação da parte dos ninjas Shikamaru já começou a babar no seu colchonete. Ino Sai Kaito e Konan já estavam dormindo a um bom tempo, junto com Rine que estava quebrando os recordes ali e no final só sobraram acordados Naruto Hinata Sasuke e Sakura. Enquanto Naruto devorava o resto da comida Hinata contava para Sakura como as coisas estavam na vila e como fora depois de ela ter desaparecido e dada como morta. Contou também que Ino ficou uma semana chorando trancada no quarto por isso, embora a loira jamais fosse admitir é claro.

Não demorou muito para Naruto cair no sono e as duas ninjas também irem se deitar deixando Sasuke cuidar sozinho do primeiro turno. Não foi difícil para o Uchiha já que ele nem se quer viu o tempo passar. Estava tão concentrado em seus devaneios interiores sobre o time sete de antigamente e a "nova" Sakura que se Sakura não o tivesse cutucado umas cinco vezes ele teria ficado assim o resto da noite sem notar.

Ele piscou focando as orbes negras em Sakura. – Ah, já? – Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Sasuke então se levantou da grama e bateu um pouco as roupas fitando Sakura em seguida, talvez fosse só impressão, mas ela parecia bem nervosa.

_O que foi?

A Haruno arregalou os olhos confusa com a pergunta, não estava acostumada a ver Sasuke comunicativo (pelo menos um pouco mais) e muito menos a imaginar que ele se importa com o que ela pensa, de qualquer forma ela simplesmente não ligava mais para ele se importar ou não, era como se qualquer outro tivesse ali perguntando por que estava preocupado de verdade, e mesmo que ela ainda gostasse um _pouco _de Sasuke, bem lá no fundo, já havia superado isso. Por fim deixou escapar um sorriso fraco.

_Estou preocupada com a Rine... – E sem perceber ambos ficaram por horas sentados lado a lado conversando sobre os problemas, bom isso foi inicialmente é claro. Conversaram sobre tudo, e estranhamente Sakura se sentia bem conversando com Sasuke, algo que ela podia jurar a um mês atrás que jamais aconteceria como agora, mas pra falar a verdade o Uchiha estava sendo tão... Amigável que não dava para não se sentir bem.

_Acho que agora Konoha vai voltar ao normal. – Sasuke murmurou.

A rosada ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Como assim? – Estavam falando sobre a volta do time sete e como Konoha parecia mais "cinzenta" desde que ela havia sumido.

Sasuke sorriu de canto virando o rosto para encarar Sakura cara a cara pela primeira vez em horas. – Isso é meio idiota mas, pra mim, não é a mesma coisa sem você... Na verdade não é nem Konoha.

Aquilo poderia ter durado de um segundo a uma hora, nem Sakura nem Sasuke tinham a menor idéia, era como se Sasuke tivesse a prendido em um genjutsu e anos tivessem se passado com ela afogada naquele mar de escuridão que são os olhos de Sasuke até quando voltou a si notou os lábios de Sasuke colados aos seus. Arregalou os olhos levemente ao voltar a si, mas só um selinho parecia tão... Bom.

O beijo começou lento e receoso por parte dos dois, mas logo Sakura entre abriu os lábios convidando timidamente Sasuke a entrar. O moreno fez tudo bem devagar e gentil, não queria assustar Sakura e nem perder algo que esperava já há muito tempo, a sensação de ter ela ali com ele era boa demais para ser algo rápido, e mesmo que fosse suave era intenso e quente, mas uma hora os dois precisariam de oxigênio então se separaram. Ficaram a alguns centímetros um do outro, Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu que Sakura estava completamente corada, ele também sentia que estava um pouco, mas a rosada continuava de olhos fechados. E quando Sakura finalmente abriu os olhos de repente como se tivesse acordado de um sonho ela ficou mais corada do que a própria Hinata perto de Naruto e se afastou subitamente de Sasuke quase tropeçando para trás.

_Oh... Eu... Vou... Er... – E numa frase bem incompleta ela se enfiou dentro do seu colchonete tapando até a cabeça e fechou os olhos. A respiração ainda estava descompassada e o coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia sair do peito, seu rosto ardia e seus olhos se mantinham fechados com força.

_Oh meu Kami... Que foi isso? – Perguntou baixinho para si mesma.

**.**

(_De volta a Konoha_)

**.**

_Naruto para de show! – Ino reclamou colocando as mãos na cintura, mas só recebeu uma careta de Naruto que saiu correndo rumo a Konoha gritando para que os lerdos ali atrás se apressassem logo. Shikamaru murmurou um problemático e seguiram caminhando como pessoas normais.

_Shikamaru, vão para a torre da Hokage de uma vez, eu vou com Kaito deixar a Rine no hospital e encontramos vocês lá, pode ser? – Shikamaru assentiu e tomou o rumo da direita, Ino deu uma piscadela para Sakura e Kaito e junto com Hinata Sai e Sasuke seguiram Shikamaru, claro que Sakura evitou ao maximo olhar para Sasuke, já que a simples lembrança do beijo já a deixava corada.

_Onde é o hospital Sakura? – Kaito olhava para a cidade com um ar de admiração enquanto carregava Rine em suas costas.

Sakura sorriu. – Vem comigo. – Foram juntos para o hospital de Konoha que se transformou num completo alvoroço depois da chegada de Sakura, todas as pessoas queriam vê-la e cumprimentá-la além de perguntar o que aconteceu e mais dezenas de coisas fora de hora, por sorte Shizune depois de tê-la abraçado e a intimado a explicar a história tim-tim-por-tim-tim mais tarde, os levou para uma ala reservada e colocou Rine numa sala afastada, afinal era a própria Hokage quem iria dar uma olhada na mais nova Haruno da vila da folha.

_O que aconteceu? – Shizune perguntou.

_Pra falar a verdade nem eu sei. – Sakura bufou observando a irmã dormindo serenamente. – Rine ficou sem chakra, mas isso já aconteceu antes e ela só apagou por algumas horas, nunca durou tanto tempo, eu já tentei curá-la, mas é como se tivesse uma barreira impedindo meu chakra de fazer efeito. – Shizune concentrou chakra nas mãos e pressionou contra o peito de Rine, ela fez uma careta e se afastou.

_É, comigo ta a mesma coisa. – Sakura assentiu.

_Ino e Konan também não conseguiram.

_Sakura, devíamos ir falar com a Hokage, você mesma disse que se tem uma chance é com ela e não vale à pena ficar se martirizando por causa disso. – Kaito colocou a mão no ombro de Sakura e sorriu amigavelmente, nisso Sakura o achava muito parecido com Naruto, ambos tinham o poder de acalmá-la com um simples sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta e se levantou se postando ao seu lado.

Shizune sorriu. – Que namorado fofo Sakura. – Ela comentou fazendo Sakura e Kaito engasgarem com a própria saliva e olharem estupefatos para a enfermeira que não parecia ter entendido bem, acharam melhor evitar falar disso e depois de se despedir de Shizune ambos foram para a torre da Hokage, no caminho Sakura ia mostrando a vila para Kaito e contando algumas histórias de quando ainda estava na academia ninja.

_Ai namorada vai devagar. – Kaito gritou provocando risadas de Sakura que subia os degraus um pouco depressa de mais, ela olhou para Kaito lá de cima.

_Então me pega. – Ela não precisou falar outra vez e o ninja disparou pelos degraus atrás da Haruno que começou a pulá-los para subir mais rápido enquanto Kaito gritava que iria pega-la, correram bem rápido pelos corredores e um corredor antes Kaito por pouco não agarrou o braço de Sakura, mas ela virou para a esquerda desviando de um ninja que levou um baita susto ao vê-la em seguida Kaito, ambos continuaram em velocidade já no corredor que fazia uma curva, e alguns metros da sala da Hokage Kaito já podia segurar Sakura, claro que ele só conseguiu quando ela já estava na porta da sala e ambos saíram rolando pra dentro da sala da Hokage onde Sakura caia em cima de Kaito no meio da sala.

O único barulho que se era ouvido naquela sala era os sons das risadas de Sakura e Kaito que não pareciam se importar com o fato de estarem em cima do outro.

Sasuke sem querer se pegou rangendo os dentes naquele momento. – Devagar teme, se não a Sakura-chan vai ver que esta com ciúmes. – Naruto murmurou no ouvido de Sasuke, mas o moreno estava tão concentrado nas risadas de Sakura e Kaito enquanto eles se levantavam que deu um soco em Naruto inconscientemente. – QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA SEU TEME?! – O loiro gritou.

_CHEGAAAA! – As risadas pararam assim como a discução de Naruto e Sasuke. Tsunade sorriu de canto e se levantou da sua mesa com os olhos cravados em Sakura, mas depois voltou o olhar para Shikamaru e Sai que eram os capitães de ambos os times.

_Vocês dois, quero os relatórios completos amanhã de manhã na minha mesa. – Ambos os garotos assentiram. – E bom trabalho para ambos os times, agora, todos podem sair com exceção do time sete e o garoto de cabelo branco. – Kaito lançou um olhar indignado para Tsunade enquanto Hinata Ino e Shikamaru saiam da sala deixando somente os cinco ali.

_Garoto de cabelo branco? – Kaito murmurou provocando uma risadinha de Sakura que recebeu um cutucão do mesmo.

_Am, e eu? – Konan sorriu sem graça.

_Pode ficar. – Tsunade disse. – Bom... Primeiro Sakura amanhã de manhã quero você aqui para contar exatamente o motivo do seu sumiço. – A kunoichi assentiu tomando uma postura séria. – Mas antes, me parece que o caso da... Rine é mais importante não é?

Todos contaram sobre como Rine era e suas habilidades, Sai contou como foi os ataques desde a partida do time sete e o último que foi há dois dias, Sakura e Konan também informaram sobre a dificuldade que tiveram em tentar curar a ninja e o fracasso de ambas no progresso, além do fato de Sakura Sai e Rine terem desmaiado, mas somente a mais velha ainda estava em coma. A Hokage ouvia a todos os depoimentos em silêncio e anotava alguns maiores detalhes em um pergaminho e depois de todos os relatos ela se levantou.

_Certo. Estão dispensados, vou agora mesmo analisar a Haruno no hospital... – Sakura abriu a boca para pedir para ir junto quando a Hokage a interrompeu. – Sozinha. Quero que vocês descansem o resto deste dia e amanhã tomaremos maiores decisões. – Todos assentiram. – Dispensados. – O grupo já ia sair da sala quando Tsunade voltou a chamá-los. – Aproposito Konan e Kaito, como vocês são convidados da nossa vila poderão ficar alojados no distrito Hyuuga já que eles se ofereceram para abrigá-los.

_Arigatou Hokage-sama. – Konan e Kaito disseram em coro e saíram junto ao time sete.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura-chan onde você vai ficar? – Naruto colocou sua quarta tigela no balcão do Ichiraku enquanto o dono trazia mais para o loiro que só faltava devorar o próprio prato. Sakura colocou a mão no queixo, na verdade nem pensara que teria que arrumar um apartamento já que como estava "morta" não tinha mais nada e a casa dos seus pais devia estar suja demais para um recurso de ultima hora.

_Hm, não sei, não dá tempo de limpar toda a minha antiga casa, preciso de um lugar pra passar essa noite. – Ela murmurou pensativa, Naruto iria sugerir seu apartamento quando Sasuke resolveu se pronunciar.

_Passe no Distrito.

_Como? – Naruto e Sakura olhavam de maneira suspeita para Sasuke que bufou terminando o seu segundo prato de ramém.

_Precisa de um lugar para passar a noite, passe no Distrito Uchiha. – Claro que aquilo gerou uma discussão por parte de Naruto, mas por fim o loiro acabou aceitando o fato já que seu apartamento era um pouco pequeno para duas pessoas e a casa de Sasuke era... Bem, era uma mansão. E mesmo que a contragosto Sakura decidiu aceitar a ajuda do Uchiha e depois de terminarem o jantar no Ichiraku se despediram.

_Sabe, é bem estranho da sua parte. – Sakura murmurou de repente. Ela e Sasuke já estavam na metade do caminho e andavam em silêncio até a kunoichi quebrá-lo.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que?

_É que você esta sendo gentil, não me lembro de você assim... – O Uchiha fez uma careta. – Não que seja algo ruim Sasuke, é só que... Sei lá, é estranho! – Sakura fez um bico e cruzou os braços frustrada por não conseguir nem se quer _se _entender quanto mais explicar isso para Sasuke. Ela decidira que ele estava sendo legal e só isso e também que não passaria mais de uma noite no sinistro distrito Uchiha o estranho era que uma parte da Haruno queria que Sasuke pedisse que ela ficasse. Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

_Imagino que isso também... – Talvez "de queixo caído" seja somente uma expressão, mas no caso de Sakura foi exatamente o que aconteceu, nunca vira o distrito Uchiha tão bonito e estranhamente com pessoas nele.

_O-O que é? – Sasuke sorriu de canto e começou a explicar que depois da sua volta ele decidira reformar todo o distrito e alugar as casas para ninjas iniciantes ou novas famílias da vila que vem de fora (ou não) para que pudessem começar em um lugar bonito, claro que aquilo soara estranho saindo da boca de Sasuke, na opinião de Sakura, mas também soara novo, como se não só o distrito tivesse passado por uma reforma, mas Sasuke também. E de novo sem perceber ela se pegou sorrindo ao pensar nesse Sasuke que estava ao seu lado, aparentemente da mesma forma que ele não a conhecia ela também não conhecia ele.

E de alguma forma isso era algo bom. Muito bom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nossa esses Hyuugas mandam bem na decoração ne não? – Konan riu assentindo.

_Só falta alguns detalhes. – Antes que Kaito pudesse perguntar do que ela estava falando dezenas de origamis invadiram a sala do apartamento emprestado a eles enfeitando alguns espaços, na realidade depois que Rine colocou seus origamis aqui e ali em pontos estratégicos ficou parecendo sim que tinha alguma coisa faltando, mas agora não. Kaito sorriu pegando um dragão de origami que estava em cima da mesa de cento da sala.

_Gostei desse. – Ele murmurou. – Você daria uma ótima decoradora sabia? – Konan sorriu.

_Quem sabe eu ainda decore a sua casa? – Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado de Kaito que brincava com o origami de dragão na mão, ele parou de repente e a encarou sorrindo logo em seguida.

_Aali adora seus origamis, tenho certeza que ela iria gostar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Parece que ela foi levada para Konoha hm...

_Sim mestre. Mas o jutsu funcionou, ela continua desacordada. – O homem sentado em uma espécie de trono de madeira sorriu. O lugar estava completamente escuro e só era possível se ver seus olhos, eles eram incrivelmente dourados, não como uma cor, mas eles literalmente brilhavam como ouro e perto da pupila a cor ouro se transformava num roxo negro, ele abriu um sorriso largo.

_Nesse caso agora só temos de esperar... – O ninja que se mantinha de joelhos numa demonstração de respeito ao mestre levantou a cabeça levemente confuso. – Hitara não falhou totalmente em sua missão, agora eu sei o potencial da pequena _hime_ dos Haruno. – Ele fechou os olhos levemente desaparecendo do campo de visão. – É só uma questão de tempo...

**Continua...**

* * *

_Minna! O que acharam?_

_Quem vocês acham que são os sinistrinhos do final? E o que vai acontecer com a Rine?_

_Comentem okay?_

**::**

_Curtiram o capitulo? REVIEWS pleash! *w*_

_Meus sinceros agradecimentos as lindas que me acompanham, favoritam e que deixam minha amaditas reviews! Minna vocês são demais! ;D_

_Fico por aqui flores! Agora é com vocês..!_

_Ja ne_

_;D_


	13. Sasuke tem uma Namorada?

Naruto é do tio Kishi, dei a ele de presente de natal XD

**.**

**Broken Hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 13 – **Sasuke tem uma Namorada?**

_Tsunade-shinshou. – Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da mesa da Hokage já com o relatório da sua missão escrita em mãos, missão não, sua "fuga".

A Haruno passou boa parte da manhã dando as devidas explicações à Hokage que ouvia tudo atentamente por de trás da mesa, e Tsunade também decidiu contar sobre o descobrira com Rine no hospital.

_Não entendo bem, as vias de chakra dela estão normais, mas é como se não houvesse chakra, nunca vi isso. – Tsunade bufou colocando a cabeça por trás das mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa, Sakura concordou.

_Posso dar uma olhada nela? – A loira fez que sim e Sakura sai quase que como uma bala rumo ao hospital de Konoha e por pouco não atropelou Shizune no meio do caminho que vinha com Tonton nos braços.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ei testuda! – Ino pulou em cima do pescoço de Sakura num abraço de urso que já estava deixando a kunoichi roxa.

_Ino... Eu... Preciso... De... Ar.

_Ah, gomen. – A loira há soltou um pouco sem graça, mas logo sorriu largamente de novo atirando Sakura em um dos bancos do hospital e se sentando ao lado da mesma. – Mas você não sai daqui até me explicar o que fez no ultimo ano. Todos os detalhes. – Sakura resmungou um pouco, mas acabou confirmando com a cabeça e contando logo a Ino o mesmo que dissera para Tsunade mais cedo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ei Konan, vou procurar a Sakura, você vem? – Kaito gritou já na porta do apartamento.

_Não, quero ir ao mercado, Konoha é tão legal! – Ela deu um girinho segurando uma fruta roxa nas mãos, Kaito riu sem entender bem e saiu.

Ao sair de casa Kaito tinha que admitir uma coisa, Konan e Sakura estavam certas, Konoha é mesmo um lugar incrível, agora o moreno entendia o porquê do sempre presente sorriso no rosto de Sakura ao falar da sua vila, era um lugar que simplesmente tirava seu fôlego, além da beleza as pessoas eram muito simpáticas e alegres, talvez fosse só um sintoma pós-guerra, mas independente disso aquela era sim uma vila especial. Enquanto caminhava rumo ao hospital de Konoha (já que era o primeiro lugar onde Sakura poderia estar) observava as pessoas e os ninjas até.

_SASUKEEEE-KUN! – Kaito olhou para a esquerda a tempo de ver uma garota ruiva pular no pescoço de Sasuke com mais dois caras atrás que falavam de alguma coisa enquanto Sasuke tinha uma cara de poucos amigos.

"É a namorada dele?" – Kaito se perguntou observando a cena, pedia internamente para que aquilo fosse real e o Uchiha saísse logo do seu caminho afinal só uma mula azul para não perceber que o Sasuke estava interessado na Sakura, e como o moreno já sabia que toda a história da amiga não se permitiria deixar Sasuke magoar Sakura de novo (embora seja provável que a própria kunoichi quebre a cara dele quanto a isso). Kaito decidiu ir logo para o hospital e deixar Sasuke e sua namorada ruiva escandalosa de lado de uma vez.

A recepcionista do hospital indicou a Kaito onde Sakura estava (depois de ter dado em cima dele) e assim que o moreno entrou no quarto de Konan já pode encontrar Sakura ao lado de uma loira conversando ao lado da cama, mas ambas pararam para olhá-lo.

_Atrapalhei? – Perguntou sem graça.

Sakura sorriu se levantando e abraçando o ninja. – Claro que não ne, entra. – Ela olhou para a loira que fez uma careta então piscou. – Ah é, Kaito essa é minha amiga Ino, e Ino meu amigo Kaito. – Ambos apertaram as mãos.

_E que amigo hein? – Ino brincou deixando o moreno um pouco encabulado. – Melhor eu ir, tchauzinho testuda! – Sakura acenou com a cabeça e a loira saiu piscando para Kaito e rindo em seguida.

_Ela é sempre assim? – Ele perguntou um pouco assustado para Sakura. Tinha que corrigir uma coisa, as pessoas em Konoha eram simpáticas alegres e bem diretas, algumas até demais na opinião do moreno. Sakura riu e assentiu tocando seu ombro no dele e em seguida olhando para Rine que dormia na cama do hospital. – Então, o que a Hokage sinistra disse sobre a Rine? – Perguntou.

_Ela não sabe, é como se a Rine estivesse bem só que sem uma gota de chakra... – Sakura suspirou.

_Mas isso não é-

_Possível? – A rosada o interrompeu o olhando de maneira séria e preocupada. – Também achava isso, mas se ela esta sem chakra e o resto do corpo completamente normal por que não acontece nada? – Sakura cruzou os braços abaixo no peito como sempre faz quando esta frustrada com algo, Kaito sorriu de canto com o bico da kunoichi e a abraçou.

_Vai ver ela só ta tirando uma com a nossa cara. – Sakura riu. – Há! Viu um sorriso?! – Kaito brincou fazendo-a rir um pouco mais, os dois então começaram a discutir e por isso nem perceberam quando Sasuke entrou e viu os dois (muito) próximos, e saiu sem chamar a atenção também, algo dentro do Uchiha estava crescendo por Kaito e o nome daquilo era: Raiva. Ou mais precisamente: Ciúmes, embora o Uchiha mais novo jamais fosse admitir tal.

Sakura passou o resto do dia com Kaito, depois de terem ficado quase que a manhã toda no hospital, decidiram sair para que o moreno pudesse conhecer de verdade a sua vila, estar com Kaito, na opinião de Sakura, era quase como estar com Naruto com a diferença de que Kaito é mais esperto e mais assediado pelas mulheres de Konoha também e depois Sakura Kaito e Naruto resolveram ir para a casa da kunoichi para ajudá-la a reformar sua casa para que pudesse voltar para lá, e algum tempo depois que já haviam começado a arrumação Sasuke chega com uma cara de poucos amigos para ajudar também.

_Naruto deixa eu cuidar disso, caso contrario você vai quebrar minha louça inteira! – Sakura olhou feio para Naruto que tinha outro prato quebrado nas mãos, o loiro sorriu sem graça e saiu da cozinha deixando Sakura na tarefa de organizar as coisas inflamáveis e de vidro, sim, Sasuke fora proibido também de chegar perto de qualquer objeto muito inflamável.

_Yo trouxe comida! – Hinata entrou com várias sacolas na mão e com Konan atrás de si que também tinha algumas sacolas. Naruto imediatamente pulou o sofá da sala como um raio e abraçou Hinata afim de pegar logo as sacolas.

Konan e Hinata haviam se encontrado no mercado e como Hinata sabia que Naruto ia ficar com fome em ajudar Sakura na arrumação ela e Konan decidiram levar a comida e em pouco tempo ambas já haviam preparado uma mesa cheia de todos os tipos de comida, os olhinhos de Naruto brilhavam enquanto ele observava toda aquela variedade, incluindo ramém de porco do Ichiraku.

_Itadakimasu! – Gritaram e começaram a devorar toda a comida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konan acordou sentindo uma leve dor no braço esquerdo e algo quente do lado direito, ela abriu os olhos com preguiça e num susto distinguiu Kaito deitado ao seu lado com o braço passando pelo seu pescoço, e detalhe estavam deitados no tapete da sala de Sakura. A ninja teria gritado se não tivesse notado que todos os outros também estavam ali. Hinata dormia sentada com a cabeça no peito de Naruto enquanto o loiro tinha a cabeça virada no encosto do sofá com os braços apoiados no mesmo e no outro sofá Sakura dormia deitada sobre o peito de Sasuke enquanto o mesmo a envolvia pela cintura.

Konan já ia se levantar silenciosamente quando sua blusa agarrou no pé da mesinha e a fez cair bem em cima de Kaito acordando o mesmo que ficou instantaneamente tão vermelho quanto Hinata. Também, seus rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro. Kaito abriu a boca várias vezes, mas sem som algum saindo por ela e o mesmo acontecia com Konan. Seus narizes já se roçavam e a ninja já ia fechar os olhos quando...

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Konan só se lembra de ter visto Naruto e Hinata acordarem num pulo e de uma Sakura vermelha atirando Sasuke no chão que caiu ao lado dela a desequilibrando e fazendo ela selar seus lábios nos de Kaito.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Capitulo light para vocês, gostaram?_

_Digno de reviews?_

_::_

_Gente de novo quero agradecer a todas as lindas que me acompanham, as lindas reviews que me dão inspiração, a quem favorita também e até quem lê mas nunca comentou, o importante é que vocês gostem okay? ;D_

_Tanks, a_

**Danielle Uchiha**

**Lana-hime Uchiha**

** O.o**

**andressa li kinomoto animya**

**irisabr**

**Sak09**

**Rizz**

**hana uchiha-san**

**Bells-hime**

_Flores, são as reviews de vocês que me inspiração para escrever! ^^_

* * *

_Portanto, agora vou-me terminar o capitulo de Sound Music e dependendo das reviews posto o próximo capitulo semana que vem._

_._

_Beijos da Lightning amores! _

_XD_

_Ja ne_


	14. Esperando o Beijo do Príncipe?

Naruto não é meu, mas uso ele mesmo assim U.U

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 14 – **Esperando o Beijo do Príncipe?**

Sakura acordou com uma sensação aconchegante e quentinha, abriu os olhos devagar por causa da luz com um sorriso pequeno no rosto pela boa sensação de estar sendo abraçada, devagar ela focalizou sua visão em algo escuro ao seu lado, uma camisa azul, de Sasuke.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Ela gritou jogando o Uchiha contra o chão e acordando os demais presentes. Não se lembrava de ter dormido com Sasuke, nem se lembrava de nada depois do jantar quando ainda estavam com sono e conversando banalidades o que já era um absurdo estar dormindo abraçada com o moreno, mas quando ela viu no chão Konan em cima de Kaito com os lábios colados pensou que talvez o estranho acontecimento dela e Sasuke não foi a coisa mais incomum ali.

Todos ficaram numa espécie de choque enquanto Konan e Kaito continuavam com os olhos arregalados e lábios colados. Até que por fim um falso coçar de garganta por parte de Hinata acordou os dois no tapete e ambos se separam mais vermelhos do que dois tomates maduros. Naruto olhava tudo ainda sem entender o que acontecera exatamente, Hinata tinha um pequeno sorriso por Sakura e Konan, Sasuke massageava a cabeça enquanto encarava Sakura com o canto do olho um pouco irritado, já a Haruno tinha os olhos fixos em Kaito e um pequeno sorriso malicioso direcionado ao casal no chão que pareciam procurar um buraco para enfiar a cabeça. Sem besteira.

_Então, se vocês queriam privacidade era só falar... – Ambos. Kaito e Konan fulminaram Sakura com o olhar fazendo a rosada se calar, mas ela ainda sorria maliciosa.

_Não é nada disso Sakura! – Konan colocou as mãos na frente do corpo já com os olhos um tanto desesperados procurando a todo custo não olhar para Kaito ao seu lado. Infelizmente para a ninja, a sensação de formigamento no seu lábio não ajudava a esquecer momentaneamente o ocorrido nem o sabor quente dos lábios do moreno.

_É! – Kaito concordou.

_Acho melhor irmos embora! – Hinata se levantou colocando a frente de todos que concordaram imediatamente, Konan e Kaito sairão tão rápido que nem deu tempo para a Haruno se despedir. Naruto somente sorria ainda sonolento e concordava com tudo que Hinata dizia. Já Sasuke se manteve calado todo o tempo e saiu junto com o amigo e Hinata sem encarar Sakura, aparentemente ele estava de mal-humor, não que isso fosse algo a se reparar, mas esse tipo de mal-humor só se dava por um motivo: Haruno Sakura.

_Oh meu Kami! – Sakura murmurou depois de fechar a porta. Ela se encostou na madeira deslizando o corpo até o chão. De repente sua cabeça deu um nó, estava brava com Sasuke por algum motivo e curiosa em relação a Konan e Kaito e pior de tudo era que nem se quer se lembrava o por que de ter acordado abraçada com Sasuke. E junto com isso vinha o medo de algo ter acontecido entre eles. Sakura definitivamente não queria ter nada com Sasuke que ultrapassasse uma linha de coleguismo ou talvez amizade, mas nunca mais que isso.

Ela se levantou rumando a cozinha em busca de uma xícara de café, estava precisando "acordar". Decidiu tomar um banho e ir para o hospital visitar Rine e depois conversar com Tsunade sobre algum avanço em relação à irmã. As ruas de Konoha já se encontravam bem movimentadas quando saiu de casa, encontrou alguns antigos amigos no caminho e parou por alguns minutos para conversar com Lee, Neji e Tenten que estavam a caminho do treino e depois continuou rumo ao hospital passando pelos espaços de treinamento ninja, decidira que iria treinar aquela tarde também, estava precisando socar algumas coisas. Ao longe ela pode ouvir um grito e ver uma ruiva pular no pescoço de um ninja que reconheceu como Sasuke, aparentemente ela não era a única que queria treinar. Juugo e Suigetsu estavam juntos também e não demorou para o maior vê-la e acenar com um sorriso. Sakura sorriu de volta e acenou notando o olhar dos outros três sobre si.

Ela continuou indo para o hospital depois disso. Ver Karin abraçada com Sasuke estranhamente não provocou nenhum sentimento de revolta dentro de si, algo como "dormimos juntos e ele já esta com ela?" nem nada relacionado a ciúmes. Na verdade só agora Sakura notara o quanto estava sendo ingênua em achar que não poderia ser amiga de Sasuke por medo de acabar cedendo a sua antiga paixão, estava se deixando levar demais quando simplesmente podia colocar os pés no chão e parar, ainda sentia algo por Sasuke tinha certeza, mas aprendera a deixar isso só para dentro de si e não se permitiria correr atrás do moreno mais uma vez. Talvez fosse até melhor se ele estivesse com Karin, ai haveria algo sólido entre ambos e essa barreira de amor jamais seria rompida novamente, claro que Sakura sabia que Sasuke e Karin nunca existira, mas Sasuke com qualquer-outra-garota-que-não-seja-ela já estava de bom tamanho.

_Bom dia Sakura-san. – Uma enfermeira a cumprimentou assim que entrou no hospital, Sakura respondeu com um sorriso e um aceno e continuou a caminho do quarto de Rine onde Ino estava.

_Yo testudinha! – Ino a abraçou brevemente e voltou a arrumar alguns aparelhos que monitoravam Rine. A Haruno mais velha continuava deitada na cama dormindo como se não houvesse nada de errado e sempre que Sakura a via assim dava a sensação de que era só uma pegadinha da ruiva e quando ela bobeasse Rine levantaria gritando e a assustaria, ou a sensação de que Konan estava simplesmente com preguiça demais para acordar agora. Talvez essas sensações fossem derivadas de um bom presságio, assim esperava a kunoichi.

_Ohayo porquinha. – Sakura se sentou na poltrona ao lado da ruiva. – Continuamos na mesma? – Perguntou. Ino anotou mais algumas coisas na prancheta e se virou com um olhar vago acenando com a cabeça.

_Ela esta esperando o beijo do príncipe. – Brincou Ino, arrancando um sorriso de Sakura. Quem visse até poderia concordar com Ino, mas Rine não era o tipo de mulher que espera por alguém, muito menos pelo beijo que um príncipe, caso um aparecesse seria melhor que ficasse longe dela se quisesse manter todos os dentes na boca e todos os ossos inteiros. Isso sim era engraçado, foi por causa da má fé de Rine nos homens que Sakura conseguiu superar o amor avassalador que tinha por Sasuke e conte-lo no fundo da sua mente a sete chaves e dois selos.

Dizem que uma vez magoada duas vezes mais fria ne, Rine era a prova de que isso era verdade. E o grande causador da sua descrença nos homens fora justamente o irmão mais velho do homem que Sakura amava e esquecera. Céus, Uchihas pareciam ter nascido para bagunçar com a cabeça das Harunos! Claro que Sakura jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

Ino disse que precisava ir, mas antes ambas combinaram um almoço. Sakura ficou mais algum tempo no quarto, mas ela decidiu sair, ficar encarando a irmã na falsa esperança de que Rine abrisse os olhos e lhe pregasse uma peça, embora fosse melhor pensar assim. Era cedo, e a rosada precisava arejar a cabeça, então o primeiro lugar que pensou em ir foi para os campos de treinamento, precisava treinar, e sabia que encontraria uma pessoa bem próxima ali, alguém que ela queria mesmo falar. Um sorriso pequeno brincou nos seus lábios assim que ela o avistou treinando com sua espada, se existia algo que ambos tinham em comum era que sempre para esfriar a cabeça iriam treinar.

No caso da Haruno, ela estava nervosa e preocupada com a situação da irmã mais velha. No caso dele, ele queria descobrir um jeito de virar uma avestruz e enfiar a cabeça num buraco. (No bom sentido okay?)

_Ei, vai acabar trucidado a pobre árvore. – Sakura disse em tom de brincadeira. Kaito lhe mostrou a língua fazendo uma careta. Ela sabia que Sakura já estava ali por que a rosada não escondia o chakra, e se tinha um chakra que Kaito conhecia bem era o de Sakura, de qualquer forma pelo menos para Kaito seria melhor conversar com a amiga do que despedaçar todas as árvores de Konoha. – Não ta com raiva esta? – Sakura se sentou com os joelhos dobrados no chão, o moreno seguiu seu movimento se sentando ao seu lado.

_Não, claro que não. – Kaito respondeu de imediato. Ele estava um pouco suado e por isso tirara a camisa branca que usava, deixando a amostra todo o seu peitoral definido e que se Sakura não tivesse um ótimo auto controle teria babado na frente do amigo concerteza. Kaito tina uma rara mistura de beleza extrema e carisma, uma pessoa pode ser legal e feia, ou bonita e chata, mas pessoas bonitas e legais são sacanagem com as outras. Os olhos azuis da cor do céu de Kaito contrastavam com a pele levemente bronzeada e os cabelos arrepiados brancos, e com o peitoral definido a amostra, o moreno podia ser facilmente confundido com um anjo.

_Então é só vergonha mesmo. – Sakura constatou. Ela olhava para Kaito pensativa, não sobre a situação do amigo, mas pensando que Sasuke Kaito Naruto Gaara e Neji juntos sem camisa poderiam provocar um ataque cardíaco em todas as mulheres da vila da folha.

Kaito franziu o cenho passando as mãos na frente do rosto de Sakura, ela piscou os olhos vendo o moreno confuso.

_Você me ouviu? – Pela cara de Sakura ele pode ver que não. – No que tava pensando? – O rosto da kunoichi aqueceu imediatamente ao se lembrar que estava pensando coisas erradas no momento errado, quer dizer, claro que não responderia "Estava imaginando Você Sasuke Naruto e outros sem camisa aqui sabe, acho que vocês seriam o paraíso da folha para as mulheres, eu gostaria de vê-los assim sem camisa." – Sakura?! – Ela sorriu amarelo.

_Vamos treinar! Quero esfriar a cabeça, Rine ainda esta no hospital e você gosta da Konan. – Sakura falou rápido gesticulando com as mãos enquanto se levantava, o vermelho ainda era presente no seu rosto ao pensar em um Sasuke somente de cueca box com um sorriso de canto para si.

_EU NÃO GOSTO DA KONAN! – Kaito gritou agora tão vermelho quanto Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ei teme você viu a Sakura-chan? A Tsunade-baa-chan quer falar com ela. – Sasuke lançou um olhar azedo para o loiro que juntou as sobrancelhas pela cara de mal-humor (mais) do amigo.

_Não. – Sasuke continuou andando. Ele havia ficado a manhã e tarde inteira treinando tentando manter os pensamentos longe de Sakura, qualquer coisa que não o lembrasse a sensação de tê-la em seus braços e a sensação no seu punho frio o atirando no chão. A única vez que vira Sakura ela estava com Kaito e pelo que viu ambos estavam mais vermelhos do que Hinata quando Naruto a beijou pela primeira vez. E claro que mesmo sem saber o por que Sasuke não gostou nenhum pouco daquela cena.

Naruto deixou Sasuke seguir seu caminho, parando no meio da rua. Haviam poucas pessoas na rua apesar de ainda ser cedo da noite, a maioria se encontrava nas casas lojas ou bares, mas não na rua em si. O Uzumaki coçou o queixo sem perceber a presença de Sai ao seu lado.

_Ele esta assim por causa da Sakura com o Kaito hoje a tarde? – Naruto deu de ombros.

_Ele é um teme, e não quer admitir que gosta da Sakura-chan. – Por um momento ambos ficaram ali somente olhando o rastro de Sasuke pelas longas ruas, mas logo um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios de Naruto e ele virou a cabeça lentamente de um jeito psicótico para a direita na direção de Sai. – Mas, podíamos dar um empurrãozinho neles...

Sai não disse nada. Não sabia se tinha mais medo do que quer que fosse que o loiro estava bolando ou da cara estranha que Naruto fazia. Só sabia que Sakura e Sasuke, provavelmente estariam ferrados, ou o Uzumaki estaria _quebrado _depois do que quer que tenha pensado. – Desde que a fúria da feiosa caia somente sobre você. – Sai murmurou arrancando uma risada de Naruto que colocou a mão em seu ombro.

_Ela não vai brigar comigo!

**Continua...**

* * *

_Lindonas da minha vida, desculpem pelo capitulo, tô meio sem criatividade _

_gomem_

_Prometo melhorar no próximo, até por que a ação vai voltar a ocorrer na fic, e alguns segredinhos a mais também HAHA"_

_Mas, curtiram o capitulo mesmo assim?_

_Gente, tipo, muuuuuuuuito obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, fiquei tão feliz que resolvi postar o capitulo mais cedo!_

_Obrigadissima a todas as gatissimas que comentam e favoritam_

_Minna, nem preciso falar que amo vocês ne? XD_

_._

_Portanto vou-me agora dormir por que nunca tive tanto sono na vida! __Sério tá tenso a gripe aqui._

_Aproposito flores que tão esperando pelo capitulo de Sound Music, não tenho uma data marcada pra ele sair, gomen, mas concerteza é essa semana_

_então no máximo até sábado eu posto okay?_

_._

_Então minhas flores, fico por aqui, aguardando vocês blz?_

_Beijos! __XD_

_Ja ne_


	15. Os Segredos do Antigo Clã

Naruto... Nem sei de quem ele é

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 15 – **Os Segredos do Antigo Clã**

_Mandou chamar mestre? – O homem estava de costas para o recém chegado. O lugar em que estavam era uma espécie de sala muito escura iluminada somente por uma abertura como uma janela onde o homem estava olhando, via-se somente sua silhueta e nada mais.

_Mande Fuyuki e Asaye para a folha. – O homem em frente a janela respondeu. Seu servo que ainda estava de joelhos em uma forma de respeito não se moveu, somente levantou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade, ato que não passou despercebido pelo seu mestre. – Quero uma boa recepção para a nossa hime só isso. – O cervo assentiu.

_Devem capitulá-la? – Perguntou após se levantar.

_Se conseguirem. – Sem perder tempo o segundo homem saiu da sala deixando de novo o primeiro a só encarando o escuro céu iluminado somente pelo brilho do sol no reflexo da lua e as estrelas, ele fechou os olhos sentindo a leve brisa tocar seu rosto junto a algumas pétalas de cerejeira. – Logo, minha hime estará aqui e as épocas douradas dos Haruno vão voltar... – Ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto algumas pétalas dançavam na circunferência da sua mão direita. – E os primeiros esmagados serão os malditos ninjas de Konoha que nos deixaram de lado. – Sua expressão passou de serena para dura e séria e as pétalas foram esmagadas em seu punho fechado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tsunade shinshou? – Sakura colocou a cabeça pela brecha da porta, Tsunade fez sinal para que ela entrasse e assim a kunoichi o fez sem delongas. Era noite e a sala da Hokage tinha suas luzes acesas e mesmo assim a luz que vinha da lua parecia mais forte iluminando o ambiente de uma maneira suave e bela. Tsunade largou alguns papeis de missões que estava olhando e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa juntando as mãos em frente ao rosto enquanto a Haruno se aproximava séria. – Mandou me chamar?

A loira assentiu séria. – Eu descobri o problema da Rine. – A expressão de Sakura mudou completamente, antes a kunoichi estava cautelosa e até receosa pelas palavras da Hokage, mas agora que o assunto já fora dito os ombros de Sakura ficavam altos e tensos ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e se aproximou mais da mesa de Tsunade.

_E qual é? O que eu faço pra acordá-la? – O desespero na voz de Sakura mostrava o quão obvio a rosada já estava desesperada com a situação.

_Você devia saber. – Tsunade murmurou recebendo um olhar confuso em troca. –Eu analisei antigos jutsus registrados do seu clã, dentre todos, um me chamou a atenção. – Tsunade fez uma pausa fazendo Sakura querer gritar para que ela dissesse logo. – _Mori no Hana._ Reconhece? – Sakura assentiu.

_É um jutsu ranking S, o Haruno cria numa área enorme, uma densa floresta, com flores venenosas gigantes, que são controladas pelo Haruno, e que podem envenenar qualquer um que estiver lá. O veneno faz o adversário desmaiar após dois turnos. Mas isso não tem haver com a Rine, ela não desmaiou, sei como o jutsu funciona. – Tsunade assentiu já esperando pela resposta de Sakura.

_Sakura, seu clã já foi um dos maiores e mais poderosos clãs do pais do fogo, seus jutsus e habilidades de segunda alma fizeram do clã Haruno um clã realmente muito poderoso, algumas décadas atrás no auge do poder do clã Ichiro era o líder, um homem bom e pacifico e queria que os Haruno fossem a chave para manter a paz no mundo, mas já o seu irmão mais novo Kotaro descordava de Ichiro, ele queria que os Haruno tomassem o poder da folha e se tornassem os novos comandantes. – Sakura ouvia as palavras da sua mestra com total atenção, Rine contara historias do seu clã que seus pais jamais lhe contaram mas talvez disso Rine não tivesse conhecimento, ou simplesmente não tivesse achado algo interessante a se contar, Sakura não sabia, só prestava atenção. – Kotaro tentou um golpe de estado contra o irmão e o clã dos Haruno se dividiu. Ele foi derrotado e Ichiro foi obrigado a expulsar o irmão e seus aliados, desde então o grande clã os Haruno começou a murchar já que Kotaro fazia uma grande moral para todo o clã.

Não. Rine nunca contara essa história. Sakura se lembrava dela ter comentado algo sobre os antigos lideres da vila, dentre eles Ichiro, a kunoichi se lembrava de Rine comentar que ele foi o maior Haruno de todos com um tom de respeito e também falar algo sobre um irmão mas a ruiva nunca se aprofundou nessa história com Sakura, talvez não achasse algo importante mesmo.

Para Sakura ainda parecia algo sem muita relevância no momento, mas ela sabia que se Tsunade estava contando aquilo era por que algo muito mais fundo tinha haver com o sono da sua irmã, algo mais misterioso no seu próprio clã. O engraçado era que para a kunoichi antigamente, os Haruno era só mais um clã dentre mil, sem nada demais, e a pouco ela estava cada vez mais interessada pelas suas raízes, talvez os Haruno fosse um clã tão ou mais misterioso do que qualquer outro de Konoha.

_O fato é que segundo dizem Kotaro nunca desistiu do seu plano e que ele alcançou a imortalidade jurando destruir a vila que ele julga inferior aos Harunos. – Tsunade disse.

_Quanto patriotismo. – Kaito chamou a atenção de todos ao entrar na sala. A conversa da Hokage com sua discípula estava tão séria que ambas concentradas nas palavras nem perceberam a presença do moreno que nem se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta. Assim que Kaito (escondido) ouviu o nome de Rine se deu ao direito de saber também.

_Kaito o que você... – Sakura tentou falar mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

_É sobre a Rine e eu quero ajudar seja no que for, e não importa o que você fale eu vou ficar aqui. – As palavras serviam tanto para Sakura quanto para a própria Hokage, Tsunade olhou para Sakura e a kunoichi somente se postou ao lado do moreno como numa confirmação de que ele podia fazer parte da conversa.

Então, a Hokage continuou. – As poucas informações secretas que existem sobre ele é que ele lutava usando a segunda alma, com o Reiatsu, ele tinha uma especialidade no jutsu Mori no Hana e o aperfeiçoou para um efeito longo. – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ou seja, o chakra da vitima é drenado por meio de correntes disfarçadas, ela desmaia e fica sujeita a um sono que é como presa em um jutsu. – Tsunade finalizou.

A sala da Hokage ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, Sakura já tinha entendido tudo e racionava uma maneira de entender uma solução, mesmo sabendo qual era o problema a solução parecia ainda mais longe e confusa agora, já Kaito não entendia absolutamente nada, somente que Rine estava presa em um tipo de jutsu criado por um homem "imortal" até que a kunoichi das madeixas rosa o quebrou.

_Kotaro ainda esta vivo e foi ele quem mandou aquele ninja como uma armadilha pra minha irmã, então se eu achá-lo e matá-lo Rine acorda, é isso? – Tsunade assentiu sentindo uma pontada de orgulho da pupila.

_Por que não disse isso de uma vez? – Kaito encarou Tsunade recebendo um olhar meio fuzilante da mesma por ter acabado com seu drama momentâneo, mas agora melhor do que tudo Sakura tinha uma resposta.

A kunoichi não dava a mínima para os motivos de Kotaro e muito menos para o que o levara a procurar e fazer isso com a _sua _irmã, só sabia que não importava aonde eles estivesse desse mundo, ela iria achá-lo e sem delonga nenhuma ou patriotismo algum o mataria.

Se havia algo valioso que Sakura adquiria com o tempo, era o valor da sua família, e isso incluía todas as pessoas que ela amava, incluindo seu time, seus amigos, sua vila e sua irmã portanto, qualquer pessoa que pensasse que poderia interferir nesse meio ela o mataria.

Desde sua "morte" a Haruno jurara não deixar mais ninguém que amasse ir embora, ela não deixaria a irmã naquele estado de forma alguma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Vocês partem amanhã de manhã. – O mesmo homem que falara com o da janela dava ordens a dois ninjas a sua frente.

O primeiro era alto e magricelo, vinte anos no máximo, a pele era clara com olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos, o rosto fino em uma expressão relaxada com os braços jogados ao lado do corpo com um grande machado pendurado nas costas. As roupas eram camufladas em estilo ninja e ambos usavam uma capa rubra com um símbolo redondo em branco na frente. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher, de aproximadamente dezenove com a pele clara, os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos róseos na altura dos ombros com um pano preto amarado na cabeça como uma bandana, os braços cruzados abaixo dos fartos seios e as roupas no mesmo estilo que o homem com a capa, pelas mangas dobradas se era possível ver tatuagens de flores de cerejeira por toda a extensão de seus braços, ela tinha uma expressão debochada e séria.

_Então ela tem que ser traga viva né? – O homem perguntou enquanto o maior assentia, ainda oculto pelas sombras do canto da sala.

_Não sei pra que tanto lenga lenga por causa dessa Haruno, ela nem sabe quem é, como se fossemos ter problemas para capitulá-la, deve ser mimada e fraca. – A mulher disse virando o rosto com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

_Você tem é inveja dela Asaye! – O homem gritou com um sorriso no rosto. – Sei que você queria ser a hime! – Asaye encarou o homem de uma forma extremamente ameaçadora, seus olhos vermelhos agora pareciam mais vivos do que nunca.

_ Fuyuki, repita isso mais uma vez e decepo sua cabeça em um segundo. – O tom de Asaye era tão frio e gélido que poderia ser até palpável por perfurar seu coração se ela tivesse lhe dignado o olhar, Fuyuki baixou os olhos com medo do tom de voz da mulher e se calou, sabia o quanto ela era poderosa e que poderia sim cumprir o que dissera com toda a facilidade do mundo.

O homem oculto pelas sombras soltou uma pequena risada. – Controlem-se, por que não guardam toda essa energia para capturar a hime? E ao contrario do que pensa Asaye ela aparenta ser muito forte sim, sozinha derrotou Hitara. – Asaye riu em deboche e olhou para o homem com os olhos mais que fixos nos dele.

_Hitara era um fracote, a prova é que foi muito fácil manipulá-lo, mas _eu _não sou como aquele estúpido. – Ela entonou uma voz perigosamente séria. – Ao contrário dele, se eu tiver a chance mato ela em um segundo e ela nem vai notar que morreu. – Fuyuki riu.

_Não podemos matá-la, quem sabe fica pra próxima hein? – Ele bateu os ombros no de Asaye fracamente e saiu da sala deixando-a a sós com o homem oculto.

_Asaye, controle-se. Tenho certeza que quando for para ela ser morta o mestre deixara por sua conta. – Asaye riu gélida.

_Ele não mataria sua preciosa princesa, não guando aquela inútil é chave de tudo que ele quer. – Ela deixou o lugar sem delongas. O sorriso no seu rosto não demonstrava só frieza e deboche mas para alguém que soubesse lê-lo veria ali muito rancor e inveja guardados.

Asaye só podia esperar pela chance de se encontrar com Sakura Haruno, e só ai descobrir do que ela era capaz.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Minnaaa! _

_Tipo, não sei vocês, mas gente, eu amei demais escrever esse capitulo._

_Acho que ai tem muita coisa explicada e acima de tudo ainda mais perguntas né! Mas não se preocupem, mandem reviews que eu mando capitulos! XD_

_Mas então, gostaram? O que acharam dos "novos personagens"? E o encontro da Asaye com a Sakura? O que esperar? HAHA"_

_Pessoas, tipo amei cada um dos coméntarios, cara vocês além de divas são muito fofas!_

_Me inspiram de mais sabiam? Amo as reviews de vocês! E de novo, muito obrigado a todas! Sério mesmo._

_._

_Agora vou responder aqui as reviews de leitoras não-cadastradas e/ou que não podem receber PMs as demais eu repondo por PMs okay?_

**Luana Salvatore:** _Minha linda, tipo amo quando vocês falam isso! XD Obrigadissima pela review! Claro que posso, só preciso do seu e-mail né? rsrs me manda que ai te aviso sem problemas flor!_

**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **_Obrigada pela review flor! Feliz que esteja gostando ^^ continue acompanhando certo? _

.

_**Ps.:** _Postei esse capitulo na verdade bem mais cedo do que o esperado, por que? Para vocês minhas gatissimas! Gostei tanto das reviews que decidi adiantar o capitulo então não estranhem okay. E como podem ver, mais review é = a posts mais rápidos!

.

_Agora flores, vou dormir, por que to quebrada, tipo, muuuuuuuito cansada! Beijos da Lightning! ^^_

_Ja ne_


	16. Interrogátorio

Hinata sortuda, tem o Naruto só pra ela u.Ú

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 16 – **Interrogatório**

_Então vamos atrás desse cara ttbayo! – Naruto gritou decidido.

_Naruto, eu não sei onde ele esta. O jutsu é muito poderoso, quem sabe ele não esta do outro lado do pais? – Sakura bufou indignada afundando o rosto nas palmas das mãos. – Esse é o nosso problema. – Todo o time sete, Kaito, Konan e Hinata estavam sentados em um banco em qualquer rua de Konoha. Era fim de tarde e a Haruno acabara de contar para todos sobre seu encontro com Tsunade e das novas informações sobre Rine.

_Vocês estão esquecendo uma coisa. – Hinata chamou a atenção do grupo de ninjas que até então se mantinham calados. Todos com exceção de Sasuke e Sai olharam curiosos para a ninja Hyuuga. – O ninja que Sasuke-san apagou. – Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram levemente e uma espécie de "tec" iluminou seu cérebro, se perguntou como diabos não se lembrara do ninja que havia sido deixado nas mãos da ANBU?

Depois que Sasuke quase matara o homem que quase matara sua irmã e seu colega de equipe pálido, eles voltaram para Konoha, mas Tsunade enviou um pedido pelo corpo do ninja que parecia ainda estar vivo, Sakura sabia do pedido e que o vilarejo do Céu iria mandar o corpo para a ANBU, onde o ninja seria curado e interrogado em seguida, mas como ninguém chamou-a para nada a kunoichi já até havia se esquecido desse fato, talvez o ninja ainda não estivesse bem para ser interrogado.

Disfarçadamente Sasuke observava cada mínimo movimento de Sakura, o modo como ela ficou tensa depois das palavras de Hinata e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior que fazia com freqüência quando estava nervosa, mas o Uchiha também estava atento a Kaito do lado da rosada e de Konan, ele tinha os ombros colados com os de Konan mas seu olhar quase sempre se dirigia de forma automática para Sakura que se levantou de supetão de repente, Sasuke já esperava que ela fizesse tal.

_Ele vou mandado para a ANBU, mas ainda esta mal. – Sai informou antes que Sakura começasse a se desesperar.

_Não tem um jeito mais rápido não? – Ela mordeu novamente o lábio de baixo nervosa. A situação era tensa para todos, mas principalmente para Sakura já que a maior ameaça recaia sobre si, Sasuke conhecia todos os gestos dela e sabia exatamente como era aquela sensação de desespero que tomava conta de Sakura, é quando se ter esperança de salva-los que você começa a ficar perdido e nervoso por uma resposta, reparando agora Sasuke notou o quão diferente Sakura estava da garotinha de antes.

A subestimara quando pensou que ela sorriria ao vê-lo ou se quer diria o seu nome do mesmo jeito. "Sasuke-kun". Essa Sakura ali diante dos seus olhos ainda era uma menina meiga e gentil, mas de baixo de uma casca fria e poderosa, ele só queria entender como faria para ultrapassar essa barreira que Sakura criara.

Afinal, a culpa de tudo fora sua.

_Não sei. – Sai disse. Aquela era sua chance.

_Vamos lá. – Sasuke se levantou do encosto do banco se pronunciando pela primeira vez e passou por Sakura lhe direcionando um olhar rápido que fora bem entendido pela kunoichi e seguiu em frente rumo a cede da ANBU, pela primeira vez ao ver Sakura seguir Sasuke Kaito não sentiu ciúmes, bem ficou incomodado mas não ciúmes exatamente, embora ele mesmo ainda não conseguisse entender bem o que era, ultimamente tudo estava confuso demais para si.

Ninguém disse nada. Hinata tinha que se preparar para uma missão com seu time enquanto Tsunade pedira a presença de Konan e Kaito na sua sala. Sai tinha que ir fazer seja lá o que for, e Naruto simplesmente queria ir mas preferia deixar Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos, pelo menos por enquanto, iria por seu plano em prática naquela noite, mas devido a todos os acontecimentos sua _quase _namorada, Hinata, o instruiu a deixar essa idéia para depois ao menos por enquanto.

Os dois ninjas seguiram em silêncio pelas ruas. Sakura ainda não havia falado com Sasuke desde o "incidente" na sua casa e o moreno simplesmente tentava se convencer de que não se importava. Mas no momento Sakura só seguia Sasuke com os olhos num tipo de estado automático enquanto sua mente divagava sobre todos as mais recentes informações que recebera e trabalhava furiosamente procurando uma maneira de encontrar uma solução para tudo aquilo, fora as mil perguntas que tinha para sua irmã, como o por que do tal Kotaro ter ido atrás dela, o que Rine tinha de importante ou de ameaçador? (sendo que o último não é motivo de discução por ser um fato inegável de que Rine poderia ser uma ameaça a qualquer clã ou ninja mesmo assim, os fatos ainda não coincidiam).

Mas dessa vez o silêncio estava incomodando era Sasuke.

_Desculpa. – Ele parou de caminhar, tinha a cabeça meio abaixada de forma que a franja lhe cobria os olhos, mas mesmo estando atrás de Sasuke e a uma certa distância do moreno Sakura o ouvira alto e claro, mas somente ela.

A kunoichi piscou confusa. – Desculpa... Pelo que? – Sasuke não respondeu, ela não sabia qual era a expressão do moreno e isso era o que mais a intrigava, Sasuke tinha os ombros um pouco levantados o que mostrava que estava tenso, sua boca tinha uma linha reta e as palavras pareciam hesitantes em sair da sua boca mesmo que somente Sakura pudesse ouvi-lo.

_Por te deixar naquele banco... – A voz de Sasuke não era tremula, mas também não era firme, como se ele realmente estivesse se esforçando em admitir tal. Sakura se manteve calada enquanto uma leve brisa soprava devagar seus cabelos rosa. – Por ter abandonado você e Naruto... Por subestimar você e por todo o mal que eu te causei de alguma forma. – As pessoas passavam pelas ruas sem nem notarem os dois ninjas, o sol tinha seus últimos minutos de luz no céu, mas para nenhum dos dois aqueles fatos eram importantes.

Sakura se mantinha calada atrás de Sasuke que ainda não a via. Era estranho ela estar tão quieta, mas ele não era o único tenso ali.

Sakura abriu a boca, mas a fechou de novo. A kunoichi fechou os olhos de leve sentindo o vento mais forte agora que trazia algumas flores de Sakura pelo ar, a expressão estava tão transparente quando a que Sasuke costuma exibir. – Não tem que me pedir desculpas. – Ela tinha um sorriso fraco no rosto. – Não te culpo, não te culpo mesmo Sasuke. – Finalmente o Uchiha mais novo tomou coragem para se virar e encará-la de perfil se assustando com a forma serena de Sakura.

_Tudo que você fez foi por algo que você acreditava, agora eu entendo a dor de pender tudo que tem. O desespero... – Ela deixou a frase morrer para não perder o pequeno sorriso no rosto, não era um sorriso de felicidade era algo pequeno, algo _conformado e despreocupado. _– A dor que você causou Sasuke, fez não só o Naruto mas também me fez crescer. – Ela abriu os olhos.

Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhosos com uma estranha camada púrpura ao redor da sua pupila, ela caminhou até o lado do Uchiha sem encará-lo.

_Obrigada. – Ela seguiu adiante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ugh! – O homem cuspiu mais um bocado de sangue com alguns dentes. Os dois ninjas presentes na sala somente observavam a uma certa distância, Sasuke não demonstrava expressão alguma, já o ninja responsável pelo informante mandado do Vilarejo do Céu tinha os olhos esbugalhados olhando na direção da kunoichi de pé em frente a cadeira do ninja.

Sakura tinha os punhos cerrados tão forte que os nós de seus dedos já estavam brancos por baixo da luva, o ninja a sua frente tinha o rosto completamente ensangüentado e talvez alguns dentes restantes na boca.

Sakura levantou a mão direita pronta para desferir outro soco no ninja quando o mesmo gritou. – NÃO! EU FALO! EU FALO! – Ela baixou o punho. Sasuke se moveu para frente mais perto e o ninja ANBU presente se juntou a ambos hesitante ainda mantendo uma distância de Sakura, sabia que a aprendiz da Hokage era poderosa mas aquilo era simplesmente aterrorizante.

_Quem é você? Quem te mandou? – A expressão séria de Sasuke junto aos punhos rubros de sangue de Sakura e a expressão demoníaca no rosto da garota já foram o suficiente para fazer o ninja abrir a boca para falar quase que imediatamente por medo de ambos.

_Y-Yutaka... –Ele murmurou. – Foi Kotaro, que... Me mandou... Ele quer você. – O olhar de Yutaka direcionado para Sakura fora mais do que claro.

_Por quê? – A kunoichi indagou confusa, afinal haviam ido atrás de Rine não dela.

_Eu não sei... Mas é importante você viva. – Sasuke já sem paciência pegou o ninja pela gola da blusa o levantando da cadeira como se o peso não fosse absolutamente nada para seus músculos.

_Onde Kotaro esta? – Os olhos do Uchiha estavam ainda mais furiosos do que os de Sakura. Desde as palavras da kunoichi algumas horas atrás Sasuke se sentia livre de um peso, mas com outro nas costas, sentiu de verdade que Sakura não culpava de mais nada, mas de alguma forma aquilo também parecia uma declaração entre linhas de que ela não se renderia a ele nunca mais.

_Ele disse... Que... O local para o ritual era... Perto do forte de Hitara. – Yutaka desmaiou nas mãos de Sasuke, o Uchiha o soltou nos braços do ANBU que o segurou arrastando-o para fora da sala de interrogação deixando Sakura e Sasuke a sós.

_Que ritual? – Sasuke perguntou se escorando na parede ao lado da porta fechada, Sakura estava de costas para si ainda de frente para a cadeira suja onde Yutaka estivera a alguns segundos.

_Eu não sei. – Ela murmurou. – Mas agora sei onde ele esta.

_Vou com você. – A kunoichi não discutiu, apenas saiu acompanhada do Uchiha rumo agora a torre da Hokage lhe contar sobre as novas descobertas e pedir pela missão para o time sete, obviamente Naruto também iria querer ir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_É aqui que vamos ficar? – Fuyuki perguntou vendo Asaye jogar sua mochila ninja no chão e se reencostar em uma árvore. O sol estava se pondo a leste e ambos estavam no meio do caminho de Konoha para o forte de Hitara, ambos próximos ao antigo vilarejo das irmãs Haruno.

_Am. – Asaye assentiu fechando os olhos. Fuyuki sabia que ela não queria conversa e só abriria os olhos quando sentisse o chakra da princesa Haruno próximo.

Só se perguntara o que restaria dessa luta, afinal, tinha certeza que a hime já estava a caminho.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Minnaa! Próximo capitulo: a luta de Sakura vs Asaye, façam suas apostas! HAHA"_

_Então minhas flores lindissimas, curtiram? Espero que sim, estou muito animada para escrever esse embate! Só aguardo reviews!_

_Minna, e o que vocês acharam do momento de desculpas do Sasuke, tinha que ter o ventinho pra dar um drama todo na situação né XD _

_Divas da minha vida, agradeço de coração a todas as reviews, afinal são elas que me inspiram a prosseguir!_

_Oh yeah, vocês são a razão disso aqui!_

_._

_Mandem reviews e comentem, deem dicas, criticas, falem do seu cachorro, gato, coelho, da sua avó e do seu professor(a) mala de matemática, o que quiserem HAHA"_

_Bem, flores deixo com vocês ao aguardo então, já estou trabalhando no proximo capitulo e prometo faze-lo maior._

_._

_Reviews de membros não-cadastrados ou que não podem receber PMs (demais reviews já respondidas por PM)_

**Luana Salvatore **meu bein, acho que o FF cortou seu e-mail, dá uma chegada na review, não veio. Me manda de novo okay? ^^

.

_Agora vou-me nessa okay?_

_Beijos de chocolate com maracujá da Lightning!_

_Ja ne! ^^_


	17. Sakura vs Asaye

Masashi Kishimoto _pensa _que tem o Naruto hehe

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 17 – **Sakura vs Asaye**

Sasuke sabia que Sakura mudara no período em que esteve fora, não só sabia como viu e sentiu a mudança da kunoichi de cabelos rosa. Só não imaginava que a pequena Sakura irritante que conheceu pudesse ser alguém tão assustadora quanto um próprio Uchiha, na verdade, bem mais.

Assim que o time sete partiu de Konoha de volta ao esconderijo de Hitara, antes passando pelo Vilarejo do Céu, Sakura estava mais determinada do que nunca a encontrar o responsável pelo efeito "bela adormecida" de Rine. Tanto que o antigo brilho de inocência que era aparente em seus orbes verdes, segundo Sasuke, agora parecia quase extinto, recoberto por um tipo de fogo que o Uchiha conhecia bem.

Ódio.

Ele só não sabia do que.

Sasuke desviou os olhos das árvores por alguns instantes olhando disfarçadamente na direção de Sakura há sua esquerda. Ela tinha uma aparência séria e mordiscava de leve o lábio inferior afogada em pensamentos aleatórios que estranhamente, Sasuke desejava saber quais eram. Desde que saíram da sala de interrogatório até a partida da Vila da Folha Sakura e Kaito pareciam dividir algum tipo de segredo. Por mais que Sasuke não quisesse admitir isso estava o incomodando muito. Pensou que depois do beijo de Kaito e Konan o moreno se distanciaria de Sakura mas ao contrario ele só parecia agora estar mais próximo do que nunca, e o único que ficava por fora disso era ele já que Naruto também parecia entender o que quer que estivesse atormentando os pensamentos de Sakura, mesmo que superficialmente, assim como Sai que parecia não se importar muito com isso.

Foi a primeira vez que as palavras que Sakura dissera realmente fizeram sentido na sua cabeça.

_"A dor que você causou Sasuke, fez não só o Naruto mas também me fez crescer." _Ela estava diferente, talvez, ele estivesse diferente também.

Foi só quando Sakura avistou o Vilarejo do Céu que sua mente parou com um trabalho frenético e relaxou somente um pouco para observar a paisagem que vivera por um tempo, um pouco de melancolia tomou seu olhar ao ver o vilarejo. Agora, parecia que já faziam séculos desde a última vez que esteve ali, a lembrança do ataque e do aparecimento dos seus antigos companheiros de time, Hitara e todos, tudo parecia tão... Antigo.

"_Essa maldita história de clã esta me perturbando demais já..." _Murmurou nos próprios pensamentos olhando de relance para Konan a sua esquerda um pouco atrás. "_Não posso deixar eles se envolverem nisso... É algo dos Haruno. Kaito, Sasuke, Naruto ou Sai. Nenhum deles não tem nada a ver com isso..." _A voz de Kaito a despertou dos pensamentos. Já estavam na entrada do Vilarejo e uma pequena multidão já se aglomerava para ver os visitantes, em especial na frente de todos com um enorme e largo sorriso no rosto ela viu Aali.

_Nii-san! Sakura-sama! - Aali acenava freneticamente.

Se tinha algo definitivamente bom naquele lugar era o fato de que ali, qualquer problema podia ser facilmente esquecido, principalmente quando a pequena irmãzinha de Kaito pulou em seu pescoço e do moreno sorrindo como se nada pudesse a fazer mais feliz. Sasuke virou o rosto, não devia, mas não gostava de ver Sakura tão feliz de repente com outras pessoas. Mais especificamente com outro cara.

"_Chê, esqueça isso..." _O moreno pensou "_Ela deixou de correr atrás de você e dai? Não é como se eu gostasse dela..." Mas lá no fundo - bem no fundo - o Uchiha mais novo sabia que ele estava mentindo para si mesmo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura podia sentir dois chakras próximos. Chakras que somente um Haruno poderia possuir.

A kunoichi fez sinal para que os demais do time sete se abaixassem nos arbustos já com os chakras ocultos. A lembrança das horas no Vilarejo do Céu passaram como um raio por seus olhos, ela sabia que Kaito estava mal por não estar ali, contava com Sai para que o moreno ficasse bem, mas havia outra coisa a incomodando. Mais especificamente, a ruiva a alguns metros a frente.

Ela sorriu de canto. - Podem sair desse esconderijo barato! - Asaye gritou olhando na direção de onde os ninjas da folha estavam. Para a surpresa tanto de Sasuke Naruto e Sakura ela pode senti-los mesmo com os chakras ocultos completamente e a quinhentos metros de distância.

"_Como?" _Sakura se perguntou internamente ainda escondida.

_Haruno Sakura, esta com medo? - Não. Asaye definitivamente não devia ter chamado-a pelo nome, muito menos dito aquilo. Foi em questão de milésimos de segundo que a ninja não foi esmagada pelo punho coberto do potente chakra de Sakura, e por certa de centímetros também. A poeira dificultava tanto Naruto e Sasuke quanto Fuyuki a entender o que exatamente acontecera no momento em que piscaram os olhos.

Mas isso não impedia Sakura que encarar frente a frente sua inimiga. Os olhos vermelhos de Asaye se chocavam com os brilhantes verdes de Sakura como se travassem uma guerra por milhares de anos e até agora tudo ainda estivesse empatado. A alta poeira e todos os estragos causados por Sakura não afetavam nenhuma das duas.

_Quem é você? - Sakura perguntou. Naruto e Sasuke se aproximaram das duas ainda em meio a densa poeira, com a ajuda do sharringam não era difícil para Sasuke localizar Sakura, mas isso não era realmente necessário quando o chakra da kunoichi nunca pareceu tão denso. Até a raposa no interior do Uzumaki se remexia em expectativa por um confronto como aquele, não era só força de expressão dizer que tanto o chakra de Sakura quanto o de Asaye estavam brilhando a volta delas por que o chakra de ambas _realmente estava _visível e até palpável ao redor delas como se fosse algum tipo de fogo.

Asaye sorriu de canto. - A pessoa que vai te matar, mas se você me der algum trabalho posso te dizer meu nome. - Fuyuki conseguiu localizar ambas ao mesmo tempo que Naruto e Sasuke do lado contrario, ele teria gritado com a ruiva se não tivesse visto o modo como elas se encaravam. Ele se perguntava o quanto realmente Asaye odiava Sakura.

_Ah, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com a Sakura-chan?! - Naruto gritou apontando o indicador acusatoriamente na direção da ninja que só agora parecia ter percebido a presença do Uzumaki e do Uchiha. - Ela mesma vai te esmagar sem esforço! - Continuou. - E ai você vai ver quem é que vai dar trabalho! - Certo. Agora o novo alvo parecia ser Naruto, que recebia olhares feios tanto dos inimigos quanto do próprio time.

_Me esmagar? Hmm... - Asaye colocou a mão no queixo. - Acho que foi isso que Rine disse antes de ser pega pelo meu jutsu. - "_Ferrou." _Foi a única coisa que Fuyuki conseguiu pensar antes de ver a "parceira" voar no ar antes de cair como um gato no chão. O punho de Sakura brilhava assim como seus olhos que parecia irradiar ira.

_Não me interessa quem você é e nem o que quer. - Ela baixou o punho e deu um passo a frente. - Mas _nunca _se refira a Rine ou qualquer outro da minha família! - Aquele fora definitivamente o soco mais violento que Sakura já dera em alguém. O corpo de Asaye girou algumas vezes no ar até que ela pudesse se recuperar e cair como um gato no chão com a mão direita pressionada contra o abdômen um grosso filete de sangue começava a descer do canto de seus lábios e sua garganta começou a queimar junto aos pulmões. Fuyuki fez menção de ir atrás da ruiva que ainda encarava Sakura quando reparou em dois ninjas parados a sua frente preparados para uma luta.

Sasuke e Naruto já haviam entendido que a luta de Sakura e Asaye era particular e nenhum dos dois seria insano o suficiente para se intrometer no meio daquilo, portanto teriam que derrotar o companheiro da ninja e leva-lo para interrogatório, ou mata-lo se necessário.

Fuiuky bufou pegando uma grande espada das costas. - Droga, pensei que não fosse ter trabalho... - Murmurou. - Mas, quem manda é o chefe né? Ele só quer a hime então não tenho que me preocupar em não matar vocês. - Sasuke ativou o sharringam enquanto Naruto já possuía um _kage bushin_ ao seu lado já preparando o Rasengam.

_Hmp. Não fique se gabando seu bastardo! - O Uzumaki gritou. - Eu posso esmagar você sozinho! Nem preciso do teme! - Sasuke revirou os olhos enquanto o loiro avançava com o Rasengam nas mãos em direção a Fuyuki que fora acertado em cheio mas antes que Naruto pudesse comemorar sua vitória fácil o ninja a sua frente desapareceu em fumaça deixando o jinchurrik da Nove Caudas bem irritado.

_Um clone, chê. - O Chidori já gritava na lâmina da espada de Sasuke quando ele numa velocidade impressionante avançou contra alguns altos arbustos próximos revelando o verdadeiro ninja que saltou para trás a tempo de escapar dos raios do Chidori, Naruto já com outros bushins avançaram contra Fuyuki com kunais, mas mesmo com a grande espada nas costas o ninja era extremamente ágil e desviou de todas as lâminas e socos dos clones de Naruto como se a espada na sua mão não presasse absolutamente nada. Assim que fugiu da chuva de clones Sasuke avançou contra ele com o Sharringam já em um genjutsu mas o ninja simplesmente continuou avançando como se o sharringam do Uchiha não fosse nada e por pouco não acertou o ombro esquerdo de Sasuke que pulou para trás. - Hn?

Fuyuki sorriu. - Por que seu sharringam não funcionou? - Adivinhou a pergunta do moreno. - Vocês Uchihas são muito convencidos! Acham que esse poderzinho faz de vocês os mais fortes e invencíveis como se esse doujutsu barato fosse funcionar com algum de nós. - Ele se referia a Asaye também. Sakura havia falado algo para ele a respeito de seu sharringam contra ela mas Sasuke não se lembrava no momento, teria de conversar com a Haruno depois.

_Seu maldito! - Naruto apareceu por trás correndo na direção de Fuyuki.

Sakura e Asaye voaram em direções opostas caindo no chão. Ambas possuíam cortes por todo o corpo e marcas que viriam a ficar roxas depois, sangue escorria pela boca de Asaye e pelo supercílio de Sakura que ofegava forte encarando a rival a alguns metros de distância. Era estranho se sentir daquela forma por que ela e Asaye pareciam ter forças iguais. Ambas avançaram novamente mas dessa vez nem Sakura nem a ninja se preocupou em desviar do soco e ambas socaram seus rostos simultaneamente quase que exatamente do mesmo jeito do exame chunnin onde Sakura lutou contra sua até então rival Ino. Ambas lutando como homens.

"_Isso não é como antes, ela não é a Ino... E eu não sou aquela Sakura!" _As kunais arremessadas por ambas se chocaram no ar no meio do caminho. Asaye começou a fazer selos com as mãos rapidamente enquanto pulava para trás para desviar de mais um enxame de kunais e shurikens arremessadas por Sakura. Ela sorriu de canto.

_Kōgeki hana furaingu*! Jutsu das mil pétalas voadoras! - Uma densa floresta de pétalas de cerejeira invadiram a floresta no mesmo instante, a paisagem esverdeada se tornou de um rosa tenso e barulhento, as flores se moviam em alta velocidade formando uma espécie de furação rosa que parecia tomar a forma de uma grande serpente de quatro metros que avançou na direção da kunoichi das madeixas rosas numa explosão estridente de flores e chiados. Fuyuki saltou para trás desviando de mais um soco de Naruto quando a serpente atingiu seu alvo fazendo uma onde de vento passar por eles interrompendo a luta dos três.

_Não acredito de ela usou esse jutsu?! - Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam, Fuyuki parara em meio a luta e abaixara completamente a guarda somente para tentar ver o que acontecia na luta próxima ali além de que tinha uma expressão de completa perplexão virada para o lugar onde Sakura e Asaye estariam lutando e onde a "cobra" de flores explodira.

_Do que você esta falando? - As palavras saíram da boca de Sasuke antes mesmo que ele pudesse se dar conta.

_Droga... - Fuyuki murmurou colocando sua espada nas costas. - Não era para ela _matar _a Sakura! - Os olhos vermelhos e azuis se arregalaram instantaneamente, a luta entre eles foi esquecida em questão se segundos quando os três avançaram na direção de Sakura e Asaye, as palavras martelando na cabeça de ambos os garotos do time sete, mas alguns metros antes da luta das kunoichis uma parede de pétalas estava formada. - Não dá pra atravessar, elas se ilharam. - Fuyuki murmurou preocupado.

_Como assim não? Eu vou atrás da Sakura-chan sim! E nada vai me impedir tt'bayo! - O Rasengam criado por Naruto não teve efeito algum contra a parede em tom rosa claro, nem se quer um arranhão. - Hã?

Fuyuki bufou. - É impenetrável imbecil não importa o que você faça não podemos passar! - Uzumaki e Uchiha trocaram olhares nervosos. Não era importante se Fuyuki era inimigo deles ou vice versa era importante que Sakura estava dentro daquela "caixa" lutando contra um inimigo aparentemente extremamente forte e pela preocupação do ninja a direita deles em sérios perigos. Nem Sasuke nem Naruto se permitiriam perder a companheira rosada de time novamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A confusão de flores atrapalhava Asaye a ver o resultado final do seu jutsu, tecnicamente o Kogeki hana furaingu é invencível por que não existe uma maneira de fugir dele ou de se defender, as lâminas são venenosas e causam forte dano ao corpo do inimigo que fica dormente, desse modo uma vez que esse jutsu é usado é quase certo de que a batalha já esta ganha e Asaye estava certa disso, e no fim orgulhosa de si mesma por ter derrotado a amada princesa dos Haruno que tanto odiava, feliz por provar que era superior a Sakura e nunca mais seria comparada a mesma, ela avançou a passos lentos do lugar onde a Haruno estivera a confusão de flores ainda era crescente demais para poder se ver alguma coisa no meio daquele bolo rosa misturado com uma densa fumaça pelo impacto da serpente ao chão.

O sorriso vitorioso no rosto da ninja foi se desmanchando aos poucos quando a fumaça perdeu densidade permitindo visão. Sakura estava de pé.

E o mais incrível: Sem nenhum arranhão.

_N-Nani? - A volta da kunoichi do time sete existia uma espécie de barreira dourada, como o próprio chakra dela em uma forma física e sólida mais dura do que um diamante e completamente impenetrável, a figura de Sakura de pé tremulava levemente pela imagem vista do lado de fora da barreira incomum e mesmo sem dano algum do jutsu mais poderoso de Asaye Sakura ofegava fortemente, as mãos estavam vermelhas e o corpo cheio de marcas e cortes, seu lábio e supercílio sangravam bastante e os cabelos estava colados no rosto molhado de suor.

Sakura sorriu de canto levantando o olhar na direção de Asaye, foi ai que a ninja pode perceber o que Sakura realmente fizera para escapar do seu justu. Os olhos verdes de Sakura agora estavam encobertos por um brilho dourado mesclado com a cor original. - Você realmente achou que seria tão fácil? - Aquilo pegou a ruiva de surpresa.

_Você não- Asaye se interrompeu tentando retomar o auto controle. - Você não seria capaz de controlar esse jutsu, é impossível... - A barreira dourada começou a ficar mais fraca até desaparecer na pele de Sakura a medida que essa avançava a lentos passos na direção da sua oponente que mantinha os olhos arregalados fixos em si, aquilo tinha um gosto que Sakura não sabia descrever o quão incrível era, como se Asaye tivesse sido a prova de que definitivamente ela havia mudado, que aquela Sakura do passado jamais voltaria e que agora ela não só era independente como tão ou mais forte quanto Sasuke ou Naruto.

A cabeça da ruiva agora era um turbilhão de pensamentos e o fato de Sakura já estar bem na sua frente parecia tão sem importância em vista de que ela ainda estava viva e de pé. - Não quero saber quem é você e nem o porque de querer me matar, só quero saber onde Kotaro está. - Asaye gelou.

_Como sabe dele?

_Ele esta atrás de mim não é? Então vou facilitar as coisas e ir até ele. - Alguns metros a volta delas a barreira de chakra criada por Asaye começara a se desfazer, Sakura não se preocupou em impedi-la, sabia que Asaye não podia feri-la mais além de que seu chakra já estava quase no fim. - Façamos o seguinte. - A Haruno se aproximou do ouvido da ninja. - Você e o seu amigo vão nos levar até ele. - Asaye estreitou os olhos. O sangue borbulhando de ódio em suas veias.

_Prefiro morrer. - Numa tentativa desesperada a ruiva tentou furar o abdômen de Sakura com uma kunai, mas a barreira mesmo que invisível ainda estava lá, sobre a pele de Sakura e a lâmina simplesmente quebrou ao se chocar com o escudo acima da pele da kunoichi de Konoha. - Mesmo não podendo te ferir, seu chakra não vai durar pra sempre, você não vai conseguir controla-lo para sempre. - Sakura ficou de frente para Asaye com um olhar sério no rosto. Tinha plena consciência dos riscos do jutsu e fora exatamente por isso que passou dias e noites a fio tentando domina-lo até que chegasse em um estado perfeito.

_Eu posso sim, controlo agora o jutsu perfeitamente. Tive uma ótima professora.

Asaye torceu o nariz. - Quem te ensinou o _Sakura no Hana_? - A barreira de repente desapareceu sob o olhar dos três ninjas que não exitaram em atravessar a área limite, mas mesmo assim quando avistaram as duas ninjas conversando e o lugar a sua volta completamente destruído pararam, Fuyuki não conseguia entender o que acontecera, conhecia bem o jutsu que a parceira de equipe usara e não tinha como Sakura escapar dele por mais rápida ou forte que fosse e mesmo assim a única que parecia ter sido atingida por algo ali era Asaye. A visão da orgulhosa Asaye Haruno que ele sempre tivera não aceitava aquela que conversava com Sakura, como alguém que abaixa a cabeça a um superior com medo, a garota que conhecia não era aquela que parecia ter desistido de lutar e pior, parecia _respeitar _a kunoichi a sua frente.

"_Cadê todo aquele ódio?" _Piscou os olhos tentando ver se não estava sonhando. "_Haruno Sakura realmente é tão poderosa a esse ponto?" _A única coisa que vinha na cabeça do ninja era a imagem de Kotaro com uma expressão de orgulho sempre que se referia a princesa Haruno herdeira dos poderes de todo o clã, o motivo de toda a ira de Asaye já que o próprio avó e unica família viva que tinha era completamente devotado a outra garota a quem vivia lhe comparando como se perto de Sakura, a ruiva não passasse de um lixo.

Fuyuki apertou os punhos. - Rine Haruno. - Sakura respondeu.

_AAAAAAAAAAAH! - Sakura congelou.

Em questão de um segundo Fuyuki estava a sua direita com os punhos apertados em volta da sua espada num golpe que concerteza teria matado a Haruno, mas de alguma forma algo de pôs entre Sakura e Fuyuki e esse algo tinha nome e sobrenome.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura olhou para o moreno de costas que com uma mão segurava o pulso de Fuyuki e com a outra a parte lisa da espada impedindo o ninja de atacar.

_Sasuke- Asaye a interrompeu.

_Abaixa a arma Fuyuki. - O ninja piscou confuso ainda imobilizado por Sasuke olhando Asaye de um modo estranho, quase como se estivesse com pena da ninja que tinha a voz mais firme do que deveria. Fuyuki continuou segurando a espada e encarando Asaye.

_Asaye você-

_Abaixe logo a arma. - A ruiva má e fria que ele conhecia havia voltado, o olhar frio e assustador de Asaye queimada enquanto ela olhava diretamente nos olhos de Fuyuki, Sasuke continuava sério olhando de canto para Sakura mais atrás de si que parecia somente confusa com o que estava acontecendo, e Naruto observava confuso e cauteloso ou movimentos do ninja para algo mais inesperado. Fuyuki hesitou por alguns segundos, mas sob o olhar frio de Asaye desistiu e afrouxou o aperto na aste da espada.

Asaye virou o rosto novamente para Sakura. - Se os levarmos, me prometa uma coisa. - Sakura assentiu em silêncio esperando que ela continuasse. - Vai me ensinar o Sakura no Hana e depois disso vamos lutar de novo. - Os homens ali presentes estavam prestes a interromper quando Sakura assentiu e apertou a mão de Asaye, mas não de um jeito amigoso por parte de nenhuma delas claro.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Kōgeki hana furaingu **A partir de flores, que podem ser criadas, ou que estiverem no chão, o Haruno levita-as e assim, as fazem avançarem no inimigo (tomando forma ou não) ferindo-o por todo o corpo. O veneno deixa o corpo do inimigo dormente e sua visão embaça.

* * *

_Amores da minha vida desculpem a demora com esse capitulo!_

_Realmente ele demorou mais do que eu planejava, mas na correria eu demorei mesmo pra escrever por isso decidi que hj eu terminava isso pra vocês! rún _

_Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, e aguardem por que ainda vem muita coisa por ai HAHA" acho..._

_Ah, ainda não respondi as reviews mas farei isso durante o resto da semana, estou meio enrolada aqui mas eu li todas e super feliz pelos coméntarios!_

_Já falei que vocês gatonas são demais?_

_._

_Então de novo, muuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews lindas! _

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e me falem o que acharam beleza?_

_Tanks, a gatissimas que acompanham, favoritam e mandam as reviews! AMO O CÊS! HAHA"_

_._

_Well flores, vou me nessa, deixo agora com vocês okay?_

_Beijos da Lightning ^^_

_Ja ne_


	18. Azuis, como o Céu

Naruto é do tio Kishi, fazê o que se o cara é o gênio né? u.u'

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 18 – **Azuis, como o Céu**

Fuyuki não estava gostando daquela situação. Ele olhou de canto de olho para a parceira de equipe que corria alguns metros a sua frente sendo seguida de perto por Sakura, de alguma forma como uma barreira ou um campo particular nenhum dos rapazes ousou ficar mais próximos do que dois metros delas. O Haruno sempre teve medo de Asaye, a ninja em si tinha uma aura escura e ameaçadora mas Sakura, ele ouvira falar muito da preciosa princesa de Kotaro (Asaye ainda mais) e de suas batalhas e grande força mesmo assim a sua vista Asaye era definitivamente superior.

Mas agora, ele estava confuso.

E não parecia ser o único.

Os ninjas da folha que corriam ao seu lado pareciam ter o mesmo ponto de interrogação em mente.

Sasuke quase podia ver a pequena Sakura de doze anos a sua frente, correndo como se fosse a sombra da mulher que estava ali ao lado de Asaye, ela não só havia mudado fisicamente, estava mais madura e comprometida e seu poder isso era algo que começara a assustar Sasuke, assim como Naruto quando eram pequenos que evoluiu drasticamente bem Sakura fora ainda mais longe. O Uchiha simplesmente não conseguia medir o chakra da rosada, era como se houvesse dois tipos de chakra em um só corpo, ambos em uma quantidade absurda, os níveis de chakra dela também mudavam constantemente como se ela estivesse instável.

Sua expressão corporal era tensa e seus olhos haviam mudado. Os brilhantes olhos verdes que ele se familiarizava não estavam mais lá, nenhum pouco deles ainda existia. Os olhos de Sakura se tornam um verde opaco com uma sombra negra perto da pupila: Olhos de quem procura por vingança.

Sim, Sasuke conhecia muito bem essa expressão.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Argh! Tudo bem, podemos parar, vocês tem vinte minutos e depois retomaremos a caminhada. - Asaye disse séria fuzilando Fuyuki com o olhar.

_Tudo bem! Tem um rio aqui perto, quero lavar o rosto. - O ninja murmurou desviando o olhar dos olhos vermelhos e assustadores da sua colega de equipe assassina, Sakura que se mantivera calada todo o tempo levantou o rosto pela primeira vez.

_Vá com ele Sasuke só pra garantir. - Ela não esperou por uma resposta do Uchiha e já se virou caminhando alguns metros para se sentar no topo de uma construção rochosa próxima. Naruto encarou Sasuke esperando que o moreno retrucasse ou o mandasse ir, mas o Uchiha apesar soltou um suspiro e seguiu Asaye e Fuyuki, era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Naruto não via o amigo com uma expressão sofrida no rosto, mas o que lhe partia o coração mesmo era ver que quem estava se afastando deles dessa vez era Sakura.

_Hmm... Sakura-chan? - Ela virou o rosto olhando o loiro de canto, dando permissão para ele se sentar ao seu lado. - Sakura-chan... - Naruto deixou a palavra voar um tempo no ar, gostava de falar o nome de Sakura e imaginava que isso era uma das coisas boas que os dois traziam desde sua infância. - Se lembra quando Iruka-sensei nos colocou na mesma equipe? - Ela olhou para o Uzumaki confusa, mas ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto encarava o céu perfeitamente azul e limpo. - Ah, eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que seria do seu time, mas não gostei de ser do time do teme... - Ele fez uma careta quando se referiu a Sasuke e riu em seguida, Sakura ainda o observava confusa. - Mesmo assim nós nos saímos bem depois de algum tempo, mesmo com todas as brigas.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte dando uma gostosa sensação de aconchego em ambos. - Quando Sasuke fugiu da vila, eu te fiz a promessa de traze lo de volta...

_Naruto. -Sakura o interrompeu séria. - Não precisa voltar nesse assunto, você já sabe que aquela promessa...

_Não Sakura-chan. -O loiro abanou a mão em descaso voltando a cabeça para o céu azul. - Depois quando nós dois crescemos, quando eu voltei pra vila... - Ele fez uma pausa. - Ah, você estava tão bonita! Quer dizer você sempre foi bonita, mas você estava mais! - Ele acrescentou rapidamente nervoso provocando uma pequena risadinha em Sakura que mantinha os olhos fechados aproveitando o vento. - Tinha uma nova Sakura-chan, ainda mais incrível! Nós dois juramos que iriamos ficar fortes pra trazer o teme de volta lembra? E nós conseguimos.

Sakura queria dizer "não Naruto, _você_ conseguiu, eu fui fraca demais pra isso, eu desisti do Sasuke-kun. Você não" mas algo a impediu como se ela soubesse que Naruto ainda não havia terminando de falar.

_Sakura-chan, quando disseram que você morreu eu simplesmente não acreditei! Não agora que tínhamos trago o teme de volta! - O coração da Haruno se contraiu, de repente a temperatura parecia ter caído e ela sentia frio, a sensação era de que uma mão agora estava em volta de seu coração dentro de seu peito, a medida que sua respiração acelerava o aperto da mão era maior, mesmo assim os batimentos aceleravam. - Eu tinha certeza que era mentira, que você ainda estava viva... Quando vi você! Sakura-chan você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz! - A sensação de aperto não diminuiu embora a voz de Naruto estivesse em um tom descontraído. - Sasuke-teme também ficou, mas ele é um baka!

_Agora Sakura-chan nós somos de novo um time certo? - Ela abriu os olhos confusa.

_Hun? - Naruto a encarava sério agora. - Como assim?

_Eu, você e o Sasuke-teme somos um time não é?

_Claro! - Ela sorriu tentando passar confiança para o amigo, mas por dentro a mão ossuda que envolvia seu coração agora tinha um aperto forte como se ela estivesse contando uma mentira. Naruto tentou sorrir, mas saiu mais como um esboço.

O Uzumaki fitou o chão da rocha. - Eu não sinto que somos o time sete.

Sakura teve vontade de se socar naquele momento. Ela estava sendo egoísta ela e Sasuke estavam sendo egoístas mais um vez enquanto Naruto simplesmente era obrigado a suportar a situação.

**.**

_(Um ano antes...)_

**_._**

_"E-eu não consegui... Naruto foi firme... E-ele salvou o S-Sasuke-kun enquanto eu... E-eu só fiquei aqui! Eu continuei... Exatamente... No mesmo lugar... Quebrei a promessa... que fiz ao N-Naruto e desisti do Sasuke-kun... E a-agora de novo, eu não consigo me levantar. Não consigo me mover e salva-los... Eu não mudei..." - Os olhos verdes de Sakura estavam fortemente fechados, haviam terríveis cortes e hematomas por todo o seu corpo além de um profundo corte no ombro esquerdo que jorrava sangue, a água salgada que caia em grandes quantidades dos seus olhos lavavam o seu rosto coberto de sangue, sons de batalha eram ouvidos ao longe e ela continuava ali de olhos fechados chorando._

_Estava de volta de uma missão medica a caminho da Vila da Folha, estava apressada em voltar já que recebera a noticia de que Naruto estava a caminho, e não só ele, mas Sasuke também. Tudo o que Sakura mais queria era poder abraçar Sasuke de novo. E foi essa distração que a levou para uma armadilha de ninjas desertores, mas não eram ninjas normais, possuíam uma quantidade de chakra diferente e todos os jutsus que usavam não podiam ser defendidos com chakra comum._

_Mesmo assim Sakura lutou contra todos os seis. Mesmo assim os cinco restantes era muito fortes, ainda mais juntos. Quando um pequeno grupo de ninjas da folha que passavam viram a batalha imediatamente se juntaram para ajudar a Haruno e agora eles lutavam sozinhos, Sakura estava encostada atrás de uma árvore com o braço apertando forte o ombro e o abdome que sangravam fortemente tomada pelo desespero._

_Foi ai que algo pulou na sua frente, cabelos ruivos longos e olhos avermelhados, alguns círculos vermelhos no rosto pintados a dedo e um pequeno círculo perfeito na testa, igual ao simbolo dos Haruno. Sakura abriu os olhos assustada._

_"Q-quem é você?" - Pegou uma kunai apontando para a mulher, com muito custo ela se ergueu e encarou a mulher séria._

_"Por que você esta parada ai chorando enquanto seus companheiros estão lutando? Não acha que eles precisam de ajuda?" - A mulher perguntou com uma expressão neutra._

_"E-eu..." _

_"Tsk." - A ruiva fechou os olhos com uma expressão irritada no rosto. "Então é isso, vai abandonar seus amigos? O mundo não precisa de pessoas fracas como você..." - A mulher ficou muda subitamente. Ela rolou os olhos para o lado direito da sua cabeça onde na árvore atrás de si a kunai que antes estava nas mãos de Sakura agora estava pregada, bem perto do seu rosto. A mulher sabia que ou Sakura errou ou ela pretendeu errar. Pela sua expressão a segunda opção era obvia._

_O rosto da ninja estava sério, não, estava furioso. Seus olhos tinham um brilho que ninguém nunca vira antes e pela primeira vez Sakura sentiu como se todos os ferimentos pelo seu corpo não fossem absolutamente nada. Ela estava cansada de ser fraca, e principalmente:_

_"Aqueles que rompem as regras são escórias, é verdade. Mas aqueles que abandonam seus amigos são piores que a escória." A fala do seu sensei ecoava em sua mente, Sakura se martirizada todos os dias por ter desistido de Sasuke e pensado que ele não mudaria e que não poderiam trazê-lo de volta, ela não precisava de mais alguém esfregando isso em sua cara._

_"Já chega." - Ela murmurou. Foi a primeira vez que Haruno Sakura experimentou seu real poder. E também foi o dia da sua morte._

**.**

_(De volta...)_

**_._**

A sensação agora era a mesma do que a de um ano atrás quando ela encontrou Rine pela primeira vez. Ira. Ela não iria ser egoísta e deixar o odio tomar conta de si como Sasuke fizera, ou deixar o pânico e medo a dominar como havia feito, ela realmente estava com ódio de Kotaro e o que mais queria era matá-lo e ver a mulher que a "salvou" há um ano acordar com um belo sorriso e falar algo engraçado como sempre. Mas não permitiria que isso a dominasse.

Ela encarou Naruto, com o rosto inexpressivo por um momento, como quem acaba de receber um tapa totalmente inesperado e depois suavizou a expressão relaxando os ombros e sorriu. Os olhos de Naruto estavam mais bonitos do que nunca, tão azuis quanto o céu naquela tarde.

_Você tem razão, não vou te abandonar, o time sete precisa de todos nós. - Antes que Naruto pudesse sorrir ou falar alguma coisa Sakura o abraçou forme, depositando o rosto no ombro do loiro com um sorriso sincero e os olhos fechados com uma única lágrima escorrendo pelas bochechas, mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza, era algo como a última lágrima de uma antiga Sakura.

"A partir de agora chega de chorar." - Pensou sentindo lentamente os braços de Naruto contornarem a sua cintura, ela quase podia ver o sorriso no rosto do amigo.

_Obrigada Naruto...

**Continua...**

* * *

_Sim eu sei, vocês devem estar querendo me matar._

_Primeiro, mil perdoes pelo sumiço tava complicado escrever nesses dias._

_Sobre o capitulo, ele é pequeno sim, mas muito importante esse trechinho ai. Quer dizer, muitas vezes em fics sasusaku as pessoas esquecem do Naruto_

_colocam ele meio de lado, um pouco "misturado demais" na minha opinião, eu quando fiz essa fic tinha a certeza de que os protagonistas seriam o time sete, destaque a Sakura obviamente, mas Naruto é a parte fundamental de tudo._

_Quer dizer sem ele não existiria time sete, esse é meio que um capitulo meu dedicado a ele. XP_

_._

_Quanto aos próximos capítulos, não vou demorar, estou cheia de idéias só preciso elabora-las e passar pra cá_

_mas não vou marcar uma data já que toda vez que eu faço isso nunca cumpro o prazo XP_

_Mas fiquem ligadas, por que pretendo fazer posts semanais agora._

_._

_Acho que é só, de novo minhas flores desculpa ter demorado e peço que me perdoem please! ._

_Aguardo com reviews de vocês, por que me inspiram muito a continuar _

_E deixo vocês por aqui._

_Tchauzinho lindas! _

_^o^_

_Beijos da Lightning ^^_

_Ja ne_


	19. Como uma Canção de Ninar

Naruto não me pertence. Ninguém disse nada dos outros hehe

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 19 – Como uma canção de ninar**  
**

Naruto sentiu algo gelado tocar seu peito, mas a sensação não era ruim. Era como um cobertor frio mas aconchegante que mesmo que parece gelado na verdade era o que o mantinha quente. A sensação se espalhou pelo restante de seu corpo provocando euforia no seu cérebro. Foi quando ele ouviu o som de gotas ao longe e resolveu abrir os olhos. Fechou-os imediatamente por causa da luminosidade repentina e aos poucos suas pupilas foram se acostumando com a luz, até ele focalizar duas orbes verdes brilhantes sobre si e um muito bem conhecido tufo de cabelo branco.

_Sakura-chan... O que...

_Shh! - Sakura pôs o indicador impedindo que ele tentasse falar ou se levantar. - Fique quieto. - Naruto baixou os olhos na direção de seu peito seguindo os braços de Sakura, a sensação gostosa que sentira era do chakra da kunoichi que entrava pelos seus poros agora, felizmente ele não conseguiu ver o que exatamente ela estava curando. Sakura estava começando a suar concentrando seu chakra no gigantesco ferimento na bariga do Uzumaki para anestesia-lo e curá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Naruto ia abrir a boca para fazer mais perguntas quando um tufo de cabelos negros surgiu atrás de Sakura, os olhos vermelhos do Sharringam brilhavam nas orbes de Sasuke enquanto ele se aproximava da rosada.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça assim que Sasuke se aproximou desativando o seu douujutsu como esperando que ele se pronunciasse. - Estamos seguros por enquanto, nenhum sinal deles por perto. - Naruto viu um pequeno sorriso de alivio fazer caminho nos lábios da amiga, o que só o deixou mais curiosa enquanto ele gritava dentro de si pedindo para alguém explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, e quase como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos Sasuke o encarou agachado ao lado de Sakura.

_Finalmente acordou dobe. Pensei que ainda fosse demorar mais uma semana pra abrir os olhos... Fraco desse jeito. Tche. - O sangue de Naruto ferveu enquanto ele cerrava os punhos encarando o olhar de deboche de Sasuke, o loiro fez menção de se levantar para dar um soco no colega de time quando sentiu uma facada no abdômen e em seguida a sensação de mil agulhas perfurando um lugar só e por último um soco de Sakura na cabeça de ambos os homens.

_IDIOTA FIQUE QUIETO! - Ela gritou. - E VOCÊ TAMBÉM SASUKE! - De alguma forma Naruto já se sentia fraco e depois do soco de Sakura seus olhos ficaram tão pesados que era impossível resistir a vontade de tirar uma soneca agora.

_Hm. Ele dormiu de novo. - Sasuke murmurou tentando ignorar o enorme galo crescendo na sua cabeça.

Sakura esfregou o ante-braço esquerdo para secar um pouco do suor na sua testa. - É melhor assim... Fica difícil curá-lo sem dor quando ele fica se mexendo. - Sasuke passeou os olhos pela figura da amiga. Sakura estava de joelhos ao lado do corpo de Naruto a pelo menos uma hora e meia a fio curando-o, ela á demonstrava sinais de cansaço e mesmo assim se recusava a deixar o amigo loiro. Os cabelos rosados estavam maiores e mais bonitos do que Sasuke se lembrava e os olhos de Sakura grandes e verdes agora tinham um brilho de determinação, isso somado ao potente chakra que ela usava em Naruto faziam Sasuke ter certeza do quanto a Haruno havia mudado em tão pouco tempo.

Devagar sua mente o levou para os acontecimentos de dois dias atrás quando Asaye e Fuyuki os levaram para o esconderijo de Kotaro. Mesmo para ele as lembranças eram como farrapos, pequenos flashes de Kotaro sorrindo para Sakura e depois Sakura gritando sobre Rine. Outra hora de uma explosão gerada por um soco da Haruno em alguém e o rassengam de Naruto cortando o ar ao lado da rosada. Se lembrava de Fuyuki entrando na frente de Asaye e em seguida a imagem do homem morto aos pés da ninja, ele não sabia quem o havia matado, simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar daquele dia com clareza. A memoria de Sasuke só voltou ao normal um dia depois quando ele acordou bem como Naruto agora, ele não sabia como mas de alguma forma Sakura havia conseguido tirar os dois de lá e ainda curá-los. Infelizmente ela se esquivava toda vez que ele perguntava o que aconteceu.

Novamente as orbes negras do Uchiha se fixaram na Haruno procurando alguma pista sobre a luta. Mas Sakura parecia tão perdida em pensamentos quanto ele. "_O que você está pensando Sakura?"_

__Sasuke ou Naruto podiam não se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas para Sakura a lembrança ainda era fresca.

_Kotaro sorria de braços abertos como se a presença ameaçadora do time sete ali no seu castelo não fosse nada a se reparar de errado. "Sakura... Minha Hime finalmente! Finalmente pude encontrá-la!" O tom de voz admirado e até sentimental usado pelo ninja assustou os demais, Kotaro não podia estar falando sério, mas ele avançou fazendo menção de puxar Sakura para um abraço como se tivessem alguma ligação. Sasuke e Naruto imediatamente entraram na frente da rosada fazendo uma barreira. O sorriso do ninja sumiu por um segundo antes de retornar inabalado a sua face._

_"Vejo que o Jinchurrick e o rapaz Uchiha estão com você..." Ele fez uma careta "Talvez tenha sido por isso que foi tão difícil de encontrar." Os punhos de Sakura tremiam de ódio enquanto Kotaro falava com toda a paciência do mundo, a kunoichi estava ali por um único motivo e não sairia dali enquanto não tivesse certeza de que o jutsu colocado em Rine fosse desfeito._

_"Desfaça o que você fez a minha irmã." A voz dela soou cortante. Kotaro se interrompeu franzindo o cenho, olhando curioso para Sakura como se tentasse se lembrar de quem eles estavam falando agora. "Desfaça o jutsu agora!" Os olhos do ninja brilharam._

_"Ah... Rine? Hump. Aquela mulher era um atraso, fiz um favor a você tirando ela da sua vida. Ela estava atrasando sua grandeza." Não bastou mais do que um segundo para o punho direito de Sakura encontrar o rosto de Kotaro e arremessa-lo contra a parede sul do salão quebrando toda a construção de concreto de uma só vez. A expressão da Haruno era simplesmente diabólica._

_"Nunca mais... Diga o nome dela... De novo." Asaye avançou contra Sakura junto com Fuyuki e o terceiro ninja que antes estava com Kotaro e até aquele momento se manteve oculto. Naruto e Sasuke entraram na briga fazendo uma barreira que impedia os outros de se aproximarem de Sakura, Naruto lutava contra o ninja estranho enquanto Sasuke agora enfrentava a dupla Asaye e Fuyuki._

_Kotaro saiu inabalado do meio dos destroços, o que só serviu para aumentar a raiva de Sakura. Ela avançou contra o ninja usando tai jutsu enquanto ele se esquivava de todos os golpes mas sem revidar, somente se defendia. Sakura girou o punho direito na direção do seu rosto e ele se afastou para trás se abaixando enquanto o punho esquerdo da Haruno passava sem efeito sobre sua cabeça, Sakura girou o corpo para a direita e fez uma estrela girando os punhos no chão quase acertando Kotaro com os pés. A kunoichi pulou para cima e de pé realizou uma nova sessão de socos e chutes contra o ninja que aparava ou se esquivava de todos os golpes. Sakura deu um soco aparado pelo ante-braço esquerdo de Kotaro e ambos recuaram para trás._

_"Não tô nem ai para o que você quer comigo, mas Rine não tem nada a ver com isso"_

_"Oh claro que sim! Minha princesa aquela mulher te atrasava, já disse. A única coisa de fiz foi te livrar dela." Sakura avançou contra o ninja mais uma vez gritando de fúria._

_"Devolva a minha irmã!"_

_Enquanto isso Sasuke tinha Asaye e Fuyuki sobre controle, o sharringam era uma boa arma contra eles, mas mesmo assim tinha um efeito reduzido contra Asaye. A ninja avançou fazendo selos com as mãos enquanto centenas de pétalas invadiam a sua volta formando grande lâminas lançadas diretamente contra o Uchiha, o moreno também fez rápido os selos gritando: "Katongo Kakio no Jutsu*!" As pétalas queimaram e se desfizeram no chão, Sasuke sorriu pensando em quanto tempo não usava esse jutsu e como algo tão primordial era eficaz contra um jutsu tão forte quanto os de Asaye. "Fogo é o ponto fraco dela..." ele sorriu ao constatar o fato feliz por ter pego a inimiga certa._

_ A partir dai todos os jutsus de Asaye se tornaram inúteis contra o de fogo de Sasuke, mesmo assim Fuyuki ainda era um peso a mais na abalança o que fazia Sasuke estar em desvantagem mesmo assim. Ele avançou contra a mulher usando sua espada mas foi interceptado no meio do caminho por Fuyuki como ele já esperava, Sasuke usou o sharringam para atrasar os golpes de Fuyuki suficiente para ele poder se aproximar de Asaye que ainda parecia estar do meio dos selos, o chidori já 'gritava' em sua mão quanto um grito não muito distinto se fez ouvir ao mesmo tempo que uma sombra entrava na frente de Asaye. Sangue jorrou em todas as direções enquanto Fuyuki caia morto aos pés da ninja que tinha os olhos arregalados de pura surpresa._

_"Fuyuki... O-O que você..." Devagar os olhos de Asaye marejaram, ela continuava de pé olhando para o homem quase morto no chão a sua frente. O corpo tremendo e os punhos fechados enquanto lágrimas começavam a escorrer de seus olhos. Sasuke estava ciente do que ia acontecer, ele tinha previsto isso, só não previu a reação de Asaye. "Não... S-seu idiota! V-você não... N-não..." Fuyuki murmurou um "me desculpe" inaldivel para Asaye enquanto as lágrimas agora escorriam livres pela rosto contorcido de dor da ninja. "Seu idiota!" _

_Sakura se lembra de ter visto Naruto numa luta acirrada contra o homem misterioso, algo naquele cara era suspeito para ela. Ela encarou a sua frente o corpo morto de Kotaro, totalmente cortado pelo Sakura no Hana, seus olhos estavam de volta ao brilho original e pela primeira vez no dia ela se sentia exausta após uma batalha, mas o que realmente a deixava exausta não era a briga. Era o que Kotaro havia dito antes de morrer, antes de Sakura der o seu golpe final. "Não tem como 'desfazer' o jutsu, é simples, a essa altura Rine já esta morta, eu sugo a energia dela para me deixar mais forte, como já estou bem acima do limite ela provavelmente já se foi a tempo." Então se era mesmo verdade. Rine estava morta. Isso a deixava exausta, o peso que essas palavras adquiriam sobre os ombros de Sakura eram incontáveis. A batalha a sua volta passou a ser um mero borrão, isso até ela ouvir um grito quase tão desesperado quanto o seu._

_"Desgraçado!" Era Asaye, de repente Fuyuki estava morto e Sasuke parado bem a frente de ambos coberto de sangue que em grande parte não devia ser seu, a mente de Sakura entrou em um estranho estado de choque, como se fosse informação de mais para processar. Naruto de alguma forma havia sumido com o ninja estranho, o corpo do homem não estava em lugar nenhum mas também ele não estava ali, somente o Uzumaki do outro lado do salão ofegando. Asaye gritou alguma coisa que Sakura não ouviu, el só pode olhar na direção na ninja enquanto esta corria surpreendentemente na sua direção, seus lábios se moviam trêmulos numa frase que Sakura entendeu perfeitamente._

_"Agora vou tirar ela de você também!" Asaye veio depressa demais para que Sakura pudesse reagir, seu chakra já estava esgotado e tanto sua força física quanto mental pareciam ecedidas. O mesmo pareceu acontecer com Sasuke, por que ele não foi rápido o suficiente para alcançar Asaye, mesmo assim Sakura não sentiu nenhum dado enquanto fechava os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente dois homens, um moreno e um loiro estavam parados de costas para ela, ambos tremendo pelo simples fato de estarem de pé e um choro que ela pudia distinguir ser de Asaye chorando sobre algum corpo. Sakura só não sabia se era sobre o de Fuyuki ou o de seu pai.  
_

_Naruto e Sasuke caíram para frente, mas Sakura agarrou ambos antes que batessem contra o chão. Asaye simplesmente os ignorou enquanto chorava. Sakura fez o mesmo passando os braços de ambos os seus colegas de equipe sobre o seu ombro e arrastando-os para fora. Sua visão estava turva, todos os seus ossos queimavam e suas pernas estavam cada vez mais trêmulas a medida que ela caminhava no meio da tempestade de neve. Mesmo assim ela conseguiu encontrar uma caverna segura e mesmo assim a Haruno não se permitiu dormir enquanto não curasse seus amigos, até chegar a exaustão._

A Haruno piscou algumas vezes tentando tirar o foco daquelas lembranças da sua mente. A preocupação sobre onde Asaye estaria e o que havia acontecido ao ninja que lutara contra Naruto e principalmente sobre o loiro. Sasuke já havia sido quase totalmente curado e passavam bem, mas Naruto parecia ter recebido o golpe de Asaye em cheio. Mais um pouco e o selo da raposa teria se rompido. Talvez fosse por isso que a recuperação do Uzumaki estava mais complicada.

E ainda tinha Rine. As palavras ditas por Kotaro antes de morrer ainda ecoavam na mente da Haruno, e faziam ela se perguntar se poderia sentir Rine viva, afinal, dizem que quando você ama alguém você sente essas coisas. Sakura não sentia absolutamente nada, e isso só a deixava mais deprimida. Uma voz pessimista gritava dentro de si que Kotaro havia dito a verdade e seu coração se contraia em pensar nessa possibilidade. Seus olhos ficaram turvos e sua visão embaçou novamente, seu chakra já estava no fim. Ela ignorou o cansaço e continuou firme passando o chakra para o corpo de Naruto quando sentiu algo quente sobre suas mãos se assustando ao ver as mãos de Sasuke tentando delicadamente retirar as de Sakura de cima de Naruto.

_Já chega. - O tom de voz dele era calmo, quase como uma canção de ninar. - Você já fez demais por hoje, descanse. - Sakura não pode nem retrucar, Sasuke a puxou para si acomodando-a em seu tórax enquanto apoiava seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça e passava as pernas ao redor de Sakura como se para protege-la do frio, a sensação era tão gostosa que ficava impossível para Sakura abrir os olhos, os braços de Sasuke ao redor de si impediam isso também e ele ficou lá. Firme até ela ser vencida de vez pelo cansaço.

Foi a primeira vez que Sakura dormia em dois dias. E a primeira vez em anos que ela se sentia em paz novamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Katongo Kakio no Jutsu _**pra quem não lembra é o Jutsu Bola de Fogo que o Sasuke usa muito no clássico, perdoem-me se escrevi errado. Tava com pressa e por isso escrevi como eu achei que era " não me matem

* * *

_Vamos lá!_

_Já desisti de pedir desculpas, eu sempre me atraso mesmo, se vocês quiserem me matar fiquem a vontade (Inner: Mas por favor não queiram hehe)_

_Amores da minha vida, razões do meu viver sabem por que eu demorei? Tô bad!_

_Tipo, uma gripe do capeta aqui me pegou de jeito viu, esses dias eu não tava conseguindo nem sair da cama gente, tá brabo aqui viu..._

_Mas mesmo assim agradeço ao apoio de cada uma de vocês, gente vocês não tem noção do quanto realmente sou grata a vocês!_

_Sério, muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Quanto as reviews, responderei assim que tiver um pouco melhor, passei aqui só pra postar mesmo pra mostrar que não abandonei vocês e espero que também não me abandonem é claro! Preciso das minhas reviews pra viver e das minhas fiéis leitoras que por mais que eu seja atrasada e lerda continuam me acompanhando._

_Já disse o quanto amo vocês gente? (tô sentimental né? é a gripe, ñ me julguem U.u)_

_Bem, sobre o capitulo só pra deixar claro: SIM a Rine morreu! *corre* sei o quanto vocês gostavam dela, eu também amo a minha linda Rine, mas tava programado desde o começo, infelizmente isso deve de acontecer. Por favor não me matem! ."_

_E me digam o que acharam, curtiram? Ajudem uma doente a se inspirar e continuar e mandem minhas amadas reviews que sempre leio todas okay? Enfim, vou deixar vocês por aqui, se quiserem podem me xingar pela demora ou por causa da Rine (eu mereço)._

_Vou nessa desmaiar um pouco aqui okay?_

_Beijos amores!_

_Lightning_


	20. Sombras do Dia

**DICA DA LIGHT: **Ouçam a música "Shandow Of The Day" do Linkin Park neste capitulo.

* * *

Tenho que escrever isso toda vez? Naruto não é meu, tio-Kishi pegou primeiro U.u

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 20 – **Sombras do Dia  
**

["Shandow Of The Day" - Linkin Park]

As imagens de Rine não saiam da cabeça de Sakura, principalmente a lembrança de quando se conheceram. Ali olhando para a lápide branca com seu nome suas lágrimas caiam como já não faziam a um bom tempo, por causa de Rine, Sakura quase desaprendera a chorar e por causa da mesma, ela redescobriu. Suas mãos tremiam, fechadas em um punho firme enquanto suas lagrimas molhavam o chão em frente a lápide cheia de flores trazidas pelos habitantes de Konoha antes da chegada do time sete, Sakura não havia trago flores, Rine uma vez disse a ela que quando morresse queria que as pessoas a enterrassem sem flores para não distrai-la.

_Rine... - A rosada murmurou entre soluços ainda de olhos fechados de joelhos. O cemitério estava assustador, iluminado somente pelo brilho da lua minguante no céu, completamente vazio cercado pelas árvores que faziam um barulho lento por conta do vento no céu. -Gomenasai... Eu não consegui... Cumprir minha promessa... - A voz de Sakura era quase inaudível por causa de seu choro e do barulho das árvores sendo atingidas pelo vento. - Eu falhei em trazer você de volta... - Sakura fez uma pausa. -Você foi quem me ensinou a não desistir por causa do medo... A treinar ao máximo para alcançar o que quer... E-E se esforçar por seus... Amigos e f-família... - A voz de Sakura estava embagada ela não conseguia mais falar por conta do bolo que se formara em sua garganta, e seus soluços foram a única coisa ouvida por um longo período na noite.

_Eu pensava que nunca iria alcançar Naruto e Sasuke, que sempre ficaria pra trás pelos dois... Ai você apareceu... Em pouco tempo você preencheu no meu coração um vazio tão grande nee-sama, v-você era o que eu tinha como ponto seguro... Eu nunca vou me esquecer do sorriso que você deu quando eu, aprendi os seus jutsus... Eu era uma criança pequena e chorona na pele de uma mulher, eu me achava forte suficiente e ai eu quebrei, eu quebrei naquela noite naquele banco... Quebrei vendo meu melhor amigo quase morto tantas vezes... Eu não conseguia voltar, eu pensava que sim, mas eu só era uma criança... Nee-sama você me fez crescer! A culpa foi sua então por favor não vá! - Agora Sakura gritava, o nos de seus dedos já estavam brancos e suas unhas começavam a machucar a palma da sua mão pela força, suas lágrimas caiam como rios de seus olhos e mesmo com as mãos começando a sangrar ela não parou de chorar e gritar. - Eu preciso de você Rine... M-Mais do que imagina... M-mais do que tudo, nee-sama por favor não... N-Não me deixa aqui... Você ainda tem que me ensinar m-muita coisa!

_Sakura. - Suas mãos foram circuladas por uma outra macia e quente, o leve cheiro de flores silvestres tomou conta do ar e a imensidão azul dos olhos de Kaito a tomaram. A sensação era tão quente, tão confortável que Sakura nem se quer perceber ter abraçado o amigo com força enquanto chorava no seu colo como um bebê. Se existia alguém que compreendia sua dor era ele, ninguém ali conhecia Rine tão bem quanto os dois,ninguém saberia o que dizer. Naruto fio um bom consolo, pela experiencia, tanto ele quanto Sasuke sabem que as vezes o silêncio é a melhor forma de se gritar algo. Mas Sakura também precisava de calor, de alguém que não só se mostrasse tocado com o ocorrido, alguém que pudesse abraça-la e deixar ela molhar sua blusa com seu choro, Kaito sabia disso, por isso estava ali.

Ele passou os braços ao redor do corpo magro da rosada deixando-a mais confortável, seus olhos estavam marejados e ela apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça da kunoichi. - Ela não vai voltar... Rine-sama é teimosa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke e Naruto permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Sakura reportava todo o ocorrido a Hokage, ela parecia firme como se o dia anterior tivesse sido somente uma recaída para uma drogada, Sasuke tentava disfarçar ao máximo mas a presença de Kaito na sala estava o incomodando, principalmente o modo como ele e Sakura estavam próximos desde a morte de Rine mas ele não discutiria, sabia como era perder esse tipo de pessoa e o quanto Kaito estava sendo importante para a Haruno naquele momento. Mas o magoava pensar que tudo que ele pensava ter "avançado" com Sakura tivesse regredido agora, como se tivessem voltado a estaca zero de novo de como quando se reencontraram no Vilarejo do Céu. Outra coisa que estava incomodando não só a ele mas a Naruto também eram os olhos de Sakura, estavam mais frios como os de Rine quando Sasuke a conheceu, não com desprezo mas gelados, como dois cubos de gelo.

_Hm, entendo. - Tsunade tinha as mãos cruzadas em frente ao rosto e olhava para nada em particular. - Parece que não teremos problemas com esse grupo de ninjas por enquanto... Tubo bem, estão liberados. - Todos assentiram e saíram da sala. Konan estava encostada na parede do lado de fora, aguardando. Ela veio na direção de Sakura e Kaito.

_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. - Ela tinha um olhar de pena sobre Sakura, Sasuke odiava esse tipo de coisa mas Sakura aparecia não se importar mais. - De verdade Sakura... Mas eu e Kaito...

Sakura a interrompeu com um sorriso. - Eu sei eu sei. - Ela abanou as mãos, tomando uma postura completamente diferente da de um minuto atrás. - Não se preocupe comigo, okay? Vocês tem que ir, nee-sama não ia querer seu lar desprotegido. - Kaito ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando desconfiado para Sakura. Na verdade a única ali que parecia acreditar no que a kunoichi dissera era Konan. - E mandem um beijo pra Aali por mim, sinto falta dela. - Konan assentiu olhando para Kaito em seguida esperando que o moreno falasse alguma coisa, mas ele não disse. Sorriu para Sakura dando um beijo em sua bochecha e sussurrando alguma coisa que deixou Sakura surpresa por um segundo e saiu acenando para todos, inclusive Sai que estava chegando.

_Sakura-chan... O que o Kaito...? - Sakura sorriu estranha novamente.

_Não é nada, ei, que tal uma rodada no Ichihaku? Eu pago! - Naruto imediatamente esqueceu sobre o que estava preocupado e sorriu de orelha a orelha dando um abraço de urso em Sakura gritando que a adorava e seguindo na frente rumo ao seu restaurante de ramén favorito. Sasuke e Sai trocaram um olhar (o que era muito raro de acontecer, considerando que eles não se gostavam) antes de seguirem atrás de Sakura e Naruto.

Para os outros podia até ser uma suspeita, mas Sai conhecia bem o comportamento de Sakura. Era o tipico comportamento que ela adquiria quando falava de Sasuke e que não gostava mais dele por ele ser um bandido, sua principal característica era o sorriso forçado que tentava transmitir relaxamento quando na verdade por dentro Sakura devia estar assustada e arrependida, Sai só não sabia se isso era por causa de Rine, Sasuke ou seja lá o que Kaito tenha dito a ela.

_Você devia falar com ela... - Sai murmurou de repente chamando a atenção do Uchiha.

_Uh?

O ninja pálido rolou os olhos encarando Sasuke enquanto tinham uma distância segura de Sakura e Naruto. - Esta escrito na sua testa que gosta dela. Na verdade, são poucos os habitantes que Konoha que ainda não tem uma pulga na orelha em relação a isso. Acho que você devia falar com ela agora, pelo que conheço da antiga Sakura e dessa nova, ela nunca foi do tipo de esperar e você digamos que já tem uma cota nesse quesito... - Sasuke ficou irritado. Ele teria dado um muro em Sai se infelizmente o ninja não tivesse certo.

O restante do dia Sasuke foi atormentado pelas palavras de Sai em sua cabeça. Ele nunca pensou em admitir isso em voz alta (nem sabia como isso soava) mas sabia que estava gostando de Sakura, não só gostando, mas no momento era tudo que ele iria admitir é claro. O modo como pensar na rosada estava se tornando rotina, como querer vê-la todos os dias de repente se tornara algo importante assustava um pouco Sasuke, mas ele não podia ignorar a sensação de paz que lhe dava somente pensar nela sorrindo (um sorriso sincero dessa vez) e ignorar a sensação de dopamina quando ela tocava em si. E até alguns sonhos dignos dos livros Icha Icha de Kakashi sobre Sakura, dos quais Sasuke preferia em pensar.

Agora ele estava parado em frente a janela no quarto da Haruno, ele podia ver ela dormindo em sua cama lá dentro e isso fazia-o hesitar em entrar ou não. Sasuke estava prestes a ir embora quanto algo o assustou de verdade: Naruto. Naruto estava do seu lado. Desde quando?

_Não acredito que não vai entrar, você é muito cagão sabia teme? Escuta uma coisa! - Naruto agarrou o ninja pela gola da blusa, a pequena varanda no quatro de Sakura não era espaçosa suficiente para uma briga mas Naruto conseguiu bem administrar o espaço para ameaçar Sasuke, o moreno por sua vez, estava tão surpreso que simplesmente deixou Naruto prosseguir sem nem saber o que dizer. - Você já magoou muito a Sakura-chan Sasuke, você foi a pessoa que mais fez ela sofrer então, se você dessa vez não fizer as coisas certas e por um acaso magoa-la de novo de qualquer maneira que seja eu vou te matar. - Naruto disse bem devagar a última ameaça, para que Sasuke pudesse ouvi-la e entende-la em alto e bom som. Também os olhos azuis do loiro estavam cobertos de certeza do tipo que não deixava a menor sombra de duvida de que ele cumpriria o que dissera caso Sasuke magoasse mesmo Sakura de novo. - Então, se você não esta disposto a ir atrás da Sakura-chan dessa vez vai embora, definitivamente da vida dela e a deixe em paz. - Sasuke finalmente saiu do estado de "encontro de genro e sogro" e agarrou o punho de Naruto libertando-se do ninja.

Sasuke agora tinha de novo o semblante sem emoção, mas seus olhos estavam determinados. - Não tem que me dar lição de moral dobe, que eu saiba você ainda não tomou coragem pra anunciar seu namoro com a Hinata. - O rosto de Naruto erubesceu na mesma velocidade que o da Hyuuga fazia e ficou tão vermelho quanto. - Outra coisa... Eu não vou abandonar a Sakura de novo, eu gosto dela. - O rubor de Naruto sumiu ao ouvir aquilo, um sorriso sapeca surgiu nos lábios do loiro fazendo com que fosse a vez de Sasuke ruborizar.

_Ah, então o grande Sasuke Uchiha finalmente admitiu que gosta da... Itai! - Sasuke empurrou o loiro da sacada jogando-o no chão, Sasuke estava completamente vermelho e do segundo andar olhava carrancudo para Naruto lá no chão.

_Sai daqui dobe! - Mesmo assim Naruto ainda sorriu se levantando e antes de sair mandou alguns beijos na direção de Sasuke fazendo o Uchiha ficar ainda mais sem graça e com raiva também, eram em momentos como esse que Sasuke realmente queria poder quebrar a cara de Naruto.

Finalmente depois de alguns minutos até a vermelhidão de seu rosto sumir por completo Sasuke suspirou tomando coragem e bateu na janela de vidro cerca de duas vezes, até Sakura abrir os olhos.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Minna eu consegui!_

_Postei sem demorar muito! Ahh que legal! To feliz! *ignorem meus comentários idiotas e dispensáveis*_

_Okay, parei. Mas então não gostei de escrever esse capitulo por causa da Rine, e também quer dizer, tá no final!_

_A fic tá pertinho do final gente, esse talvez seja o penúltimo capitulo (ainda não decidi) TT^TT_

**_._**

_Deixando devaneios e indecisões minhas de lado, hora dos agradecimentos!_

_Sério, muuuuuuuuito obrigada a todas as mega kawais que me mandam reviews, seguem a historia e a favoritam, gente sério muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Um agradecimento especial a **Danielle Uchiha **minha leitora mais fiel! Cara, sério nem tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto suas reviews são importantes pra mim, domo-arigatou flor!_

_E de novo, gente muitíssimo obrigado a quem está lendo. Isso é mesmo pra vocês._

**_._**

_Sobre o próximo capitulo, não faço ideia de quando vai sair, mas agora como eu estou de férias fica mais fácil escrever então vou tentar manter uma frequência e não vai demorar, isso eu sei! Então aguardem por que prometo não enrolar..._

_Para as leitoras de SM (Sound Music) não se preocupem e nem me abandonem por favor! Só não postei o capitulo ainda por falta de inspiração para termia-lo amores, mas eu NÃO ABANDONAREI A FIC em momento algum okay? como eu disse, nessas férias vou aproveitar e dar uma adiantada em tudo pra vocês._

_E minna eu tô com um novo projeto de fic, ela será postada (se tudo der certo) depois deu terminar essa aqui e quando SM estiver na sua reta final também, mas como uma prévia, fic sera baseada em um sonho maluco e meio sem noção que tive, será uma comedia misturada com romance e um pouquinho de drama eu acho, mas garanto que se sair como eu planejo será uma leitura imperdível!_

_Imaginem, Sakura Naruto Sasuke e Sai morando na mesma casa? Isso depois da Sakura ter sido traída pelo noivo?_

_Haha só pra você terem uma pequena idéia!_

**_._**

_Chega de falar na cabeça de vocês né? Bom, de novo, obrigado a vocês leitoras e por favor deixem reviews!_

_Não custa nada e vocês ainda deixam essa autora aqui extremamente feliz! *O*_

_Beijos da Lightning pra vocês!_


	21. Contra as Próprias Expectativas

Tô sem criatividade hoje, se contente com Naruto não me pertence U.ú

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 21 – **Contra as Próprias Expectativas****  
**

Há uns seis anos Sakura Haruno seria a garota mais feliz do mundo se isso acontecesse. Há dois anos ela ainda seria a garota mais feliz do mundo. Há um ano ela ficaria confusa e até com raiva. Mas naquele momento ela só conseguiu ficar emburrada por que sabia que seus olhos estavam a cada dia com olheiras mais aparentes e sua cabeça doía. Talvez a culpa seja da quantidade de trabalho no hospital de Konoha que ela tenha pego atualmente, voltar a velha rotina era além de nostálgico irritante para Sakura, não que o hospital em si fosse irritante, nem os pacientes (alguns deles eram) ou quem trabalhava lá, afinal Shizune a fazia companhia quase todo o tempo. Mas era irritante pensar que depois de tanta coisa ter acontecido ela voltou pra lá, exatamente onde estava.

Talvez ela estivesse sendo ignorante, afinal era a chefe dos médicos do hospital junto com Shizune e mesmo que tenha voltado estava realmente mais forte. Seja o que fosse, por realidade ou paranoia interna da kunoichi, ela se sentia assim. Aborrecida. E por isso trabalhou durante aquela semana como Naruto come ramem (ou qualquer outro tipo de alimento, sério, pro Naruto só precisa ser comestível) evitando se encontrar com os velhos amigos. De novo, não que houvesse algo de errado com eles, só que... Havia sim algo de errado. Mas era com ela. Desde a morte de Rine e a saída de Kaito de Konoha ou até antes disso, Sakura não tinha certeza mas suspeitava que não, ela se sentia como uma boneca.

Talvez estivesse exagerando demais as coisas na sua cabeça...

Ino chamaria aquilo de depressão. Tsunade diria que era corpo mole dela. Naruto diria qualquer coisa sem sentido e Sasuke diria... Hm talvez?

Esse era outro problema. Sasuke. (Sakura não gostava de mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele ainda causar um efeito grande demais nela) Ultimamente ele estava estranho, como se não soubesse como agir, ou se esforçasse para fazer algo. Sasuke fora atencioso na caverna depois da luta contra Kotaro e os outros, de um jeito que a pequena Sakura de doze anos se derreteria completamente, só que depois disso ele se afastou, como se contato demais fosse errado, ou seja lá o que ela pensa disso. O problema de Sakura, o verdadeiro problema dela era: Sasuke na sua janela as quatro da manhã.

Sim, ele estava lá...

Ela não estava feliz, estava irritada... Por que? Por que diabos Sasuke estava ali!

Sasuke nunca se importou, então por que agora ele estava se importando com ela? Esse era o seu problema. Sasuke Uchiha era obvio, frio e até previsível para Sakura, mas agora ele estava sendo o oposto disso. E como isso era irritante.

Sakura bufou ao se levantar da cama, brigando consigo mesma o fato de estar se transformando nele. Estava ranzinza ultimamente, e anti-social, tudo lhe parecia irritante e pessoas felizes estavam começando a deixá-la brava. Sim, ela pegara o vírus Sasuke. Oh shit!

_Hun? - Uma sobrancelha do moreno se ergueu, como se estivesse tentando fugir da testa dele. Talvez a resposta (ou pergunta) de Sakura não fosse bem o que ele esperava. Afinal ela parecia cansada e nenhum pouco surpresa com o fato dele estar ali, isso para o Uchiha era no minimo preocupante! - Sasuke... O que... - Ela fez uma pausa para bocejar e olhou um pouco mais desperta para Sasuke. - O que tá fazendo aqui? - Isso. Essa era a reposta que ele queria, ou pergunta, tanto faz! Era isso!

Mas ai ele hesitou de novo. Queria que Sakura perguntasse aquilo por que mesmo? Não tinha ensaiado nada para essa pergunta! Merda! Sasuke já estava se enforcando mentalmente quando Sakura o puxou para dentro.

_Tá frio, se quer conversar faça isso como uma pessoa normal. - Ela disse fechando a janela enquanto o Uchiha sem reação somente a observava vestir uma blusa de frio grande por cima da roupa de dormir e se direcionar na direção da porta do quarto. Sakura parou quando abriu a porta e se virou para Sasuke com os olhos tediosos como os de Kakashi. - Sasuke, quando eu disse "como uma pessoa normal" me referi a cozinha. - Ele quase murmurou um "Ah" mas se impediu antes que as palavras saíssem e se recompôs seguindo Sakura pelo corredor na direção da cozinha. Ele não precisava segui-la, de alguma forma, havia memorizado todo aquele lugar (não que fosse algo difícil já que a casa é pequena) quanto a ajudou junto a Naruto e outros a arrumar sua casa.

_Sente-se. - Certo. Por que ele estava obedecendo todas as ordens de Sakura como um cachorrinho?

Ela colocou algo no fogo para esquentar, enquanto o Uchiha se sentava em uma das cadeiras da mesa para quatro na cozinha em silêncio. Em poucos minutos Sakura voltou na sua direção lhe entregando uma caneca de chocolate quente. Sasuke não era muito fã de chocolate mas aceitou por educação.

_Então... São quatro da manhã... - Ela conferiu do relógio da cozinha bebericando o leite. - O que é tão importante pra você vir aqui a essa hora? - Sasuke ficou feliz por estar com a caneta nas mãos, isso impediu que ele sentisse as mãos ficarem frias.

_Eu só... - Ele hesitou. E hesitou. E hesitou. Até Sakura apertar os olhos e Sasuke se sentir obrigado a dizer alguma coisa. - Hm, vim me desculpar. - A essa altura ele não esperava que Sakura ficasse surpresa. Mas não imaginou que ela fosse sorrir. Isso não.

Sakura tirou as duas mãos do redor da caneca quente e apoiou o cotovelo direito na mesa apoiando a cabeça na mão olhando para Sasuke. - É realmente tão difícil pra você dizer essas duas palavras? Me desculpe? - Ela riu baixo bebendo ou gole e se levantou. - Sasuke, não sei por que você esta se desculpando. Sério mesmo, não faço ideia. Mas obrigado mesmo assim. - Em menos de um minuto Sasuke largou a caneca e se levantou indo na direção de Sakura, e para evitar futuros maiores constrangimentos a segurou pelos braços, ficou feliz por ver uma expressão de surpresa na face da kunoichi. Ultimamente Sakura estava quase tão fria quanto ele. Isso era um pouco assustador, e como Naruto disse naquela tarde quando a viram sair do hospital, preocupante também.

_Quero me desculpar por não ter vindo antes. - Os olhos de Sasuke agora eram firmes, finalmente ele havia encontrado a coragem que havia deixado em algum lugar no quarto da Haruno quando ela o puxou para dentro. - Sakura... Você é irritante sabia? - Ele a largou para por as mãos na cabeça tentando se controlar.

_Ah, qual é Sasuke, troca o disco... - Ele a interrompeu a olhando bem de perto de novo, fazendo Sakura mais uma vez ficar surpresa. Estava começando a gostar disso, começando a ter o controle da situação.

Aproximou seus rostos encostrando sua testa na da rosada. - Desde que você "voltou" pra Konoha está diferente, até ai eu não me importei muito, não imaginei muita coisa diferente, mas você está me assustando agora, fria e anti-social não é você e o pior é que eu realmente tenho me preocupado com isso. - Ele se afastou de Sakura novamente apoiando os braços na pia de costas para a Haruno. - O mais irritante é que desde quando te encontrei no Vilarejo do Céu, estou me preocupando com você, ligando para o que você sente e querendo saber como você está, e pior! Querendo estar com você! - Ele se virou de frente para Sakura.

A cabeça virada um pouco para baixo para encarar os olhos verdes da Haruno. - Naruto veio com a ideia de que eu estava gostando de você, eu queria tanto que isso não fosse verdade que me afastei, acho que chateei você e mesmo se não, eu não queria ter feito isso. Ultimamente você é a única maldita coisa em que eu tenho pensado. Todo - o - tempo! - Sasuke mantinha os olhos arregalados fixos em Sasuke. Seu cérebro virara gelatina e o simples olhar fixo de Sasuke parecia estar despindo-a. Por que era assim que ela se sentia. Nua.

Completamente nua.

_Então Haruno Sakura, me desculpe, por não ser o cara perfeito. Por não ser o ideia pra você, mas eu gosto de você. - Aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Era o que os dois pensaram. Era um erro claro. Era a desculpa que os dois tinham.

Mas nada naquele momento. Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada iria funcionar para separá-los dessa vez. Uma vez que tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura tomaram a iniciativa juntos de se beijar. Pelo menos numa coisa eles estavam certos em seus pensamentos.

Daqui para frente seria um inferno...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Não era legal acordar acordar no seu quarto sem saber que horas eram exatamente. Claro que isso não seria um problema se ela estivesse vestida. Ou pelo menos sozinha. As lembranças das ultimas horas então finalmente alcançaram sua mente. Sasuke e ela na cozinha tomando chocolate quente, depois de pé um de frente para o outro, ambos com carrancas e depois os dois se beijando, e merda, ele a pegara no colo e a levara para o quarto enquanto se beijavam. Sakura preferia não pensar bem no que aconteceu depois disso.

Outro problema: Ela não estava sozinha! Oh não.

Sasuke moveu o rosto um pouco a cima de sua cabeça como se tivesse cabelo na sua cara, mas não acordou. Sakura arregalou os olhos sentindo os braços dele apertarem um pouco mais ela contra si. E mesmo assim, apesar de critica e bizarra sua situação sua cama nunca pareceu tão aconchegante como naquele momento, ou com um cheiro de "Sasuke" tão bom. Ela decidiu não se levantar. Poderia acordar ele se o fizesse e não estava preparada para uma discussão agora. Viu suas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo quatro e as de Sasuke também, não fazia ideia de onde seu travesseiro havia ido parar por que ela se apoiava no braço direito de Sasuke e notara que o moreno não usava um travesseiro.

Sasuke suspirou fazendo sua nuca se arrepiar com o singelo movimento do Uchiha. Sakura pensou em muitas coisas naquele momento. Matar Sasuke com o Sakura No Hana tao rápido que ele nem saberia o que aconteceu, pular dali e fugir pela janela para qualquer lugar bem longe do Uchiha (só que ai estaria pelada em Konoha, o que era pior do que estar assim no seu quarto com Sasuke), gritar e fingir que o que acontecera não importava para ela e chutar Sasuke da sua casa e mais infinitas possibilidades de se livrar de um Uchiha pela manhã. Foi quando ela decidiu ir contra suas próprias expectativas e se virar.

Não para sair da cama. Mas se virar de frente para Sasuke.

O movimento fez o Uchiha acordar. Sakura se amaldiçoou mentalmente por isso, queria jogar tudo por ar sim, mas não queria acorda-lo! Sasuke abriu os olhos encarando-a um pouco surpreso mas assim como ela se acalmou logo depois lembrando o ocorrido. Estranho foi ela ver um pequeno sorriso de canto brincar nos lábios dele quanto relembrou tudo, e mais ainda tela apertado contra si apoiando a cabeça no topo dos seus cabelo róseos.

Por um absurdo momento de pânico, ela se perguntou se aquele não seria uma transformação ninja de Naruto para se parecer com Sasuke. Mas o loiro não fazia mais isso. Acho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ei Naruto! - Shizune veio correndo na direção do ninja que já se encaminhava para um almoço no Ichiraku, estava atrasado e realmente não queria deixar Hinata esperando por isso somente diminuiu a velocidade ao ver Shizune o chamar.

_Ohayou Shizune. - Ela espondeu igualmente o Uzumaki.

_Naruto, você viu a Sakura-san hoje? Ela ainda não apareceu no hospital, estou preocupada. - Naruto fixou Shizune por um segundo até conseguir imaginar onde sua colega de equipe poderia estar. Sem perceber ele fazia uma das caretas pervertidas de Jiraya assustando um pouco Shizune.

_Ah, acho que ela não vai trabalhar hoje não Shizune. - Shizune não entendeu mas preferiu deixar Naruto ir, afinal de motivo Sakura teria para não ir trabalhar?

**Continua...**

* * *

_Huashuashuas, que motivo hein minna? *cara de ero-sennin*_

_Bom, como prometido não demorei! Uhuu! *O*_

_Graças as vocês minhas gatissimas leitoras, estou-me aqui com o "finalmente" do nosso casal né_

_Mas uma noticia importante, esse foi o nosso penúltimo capitulo. Ou seja, o próximo capitulo será o ultimo! TT^TT_

_._

_De novo, muito obrigada pelas reviews e o apoio de vocês favoritando, seguindo e mandando PM's, ain amores nem sei como agradecer!_

_._

_Dicas de novas fics, pedidos de fics e tal também serão bem-vindos okay? ^^_

_Beijos pra vocês, e até o nosso final de BHNS! _

_Lightning_


	22. Também não quero oficializar nada

O Naruto até pode não ser meu mas o Kaito é! Há chupa tio-kishi! *0*

**.**

**Broken hearts are never the same**

**.**

Capitulo 22– **'Também não quero oficializar nada com você'?  
**

Outro tabu. Tomar um café da manhã decente com Uchiha Sasuke.

Desde que os rumores começaram a mais especificamente uma semana a vida dos dois ninjas virou simplesmente um inferno, não havia uma unica pessoa de Konoha (e algumas de outra vilas ou vilarejos também) que não especulasse sobre as aparições do Uchiha na casa da Haruno com muita frequência ou como ele deu um "tique de ciumes" quando um paciente deu em cima de Sakura no hospital enquanto Sasuke estava chegando.

Alguns ninjas, como um loiro por exemplo, já sabiam da história oficialmente, e por mais que este insistisse para que os amigos oficializassem a relação a reposta era sempre a mesma. - Não.

Tanto que naquela manhã de inverno, o dia dentro da casa de Sakura Haruno parecia mais frio do que realmente deveria, isso por que mesmo depois de Sasuke ter passado a noite lá e estar tudo indo bem, Naruto resolveu fazer uma visita surpresa e questiona-los sobre o namoro. E agora Sasuke estava emburrado segurando sua caneca de café amargo em silêncio sentado na mesa.

E isso estava simplesmente enlouquecendo Sakura.

_Sasuke. - Ela falou firme olhando fixamente para o moreno que parecia achar a fraca chuva do lado de fora extremamente interessante já há muitos instantes.

_Hun? - Uma sobrancelha rosada se levantou, e seus dedos se apertaram mais forte ao redor da caneca de chocolate quente.

_Não pode ficar emburrado o resto do dia. - Ele não respondeu. - Ótimo, não quer namorar, tudo bem. Eu também não quero oficializar nada com você mas será que dá pra parar de dar uma de garota na TMP? - Finalmente a Haruno conseguiu a atenção do Uchiha, ele a encarava de um jeito estranho e até novo, como se tentasse decidir se fazia uma carranca ou se ficava confuso, algo como uma careta.

Sakura se levantou irritada, deixando a caneta na pia, ela ia passar pela porta quando Sasuke se pronunciou. - Você... - Ele franziu o cenho. - Como assim 'também não quero oficializar nada com você'? - Sakura parou.

_Não quero ser a fangirl que conseguiu ser a namorada do incrível Uchiha Sasuke, é genérico. E horrível. Rine voltaria dos mortos só pra me matar. - Ela murmurou a última parte como se para contar uma ideia própria a si mesma. Já Sasuke continuava com a mesma expressão confusa, era estranho ver o Uchiha assim, mas ultimamente ele tinha se aberto mais com Sakura, isso era o minimo para ele poder dormir ali é claro, mas além de estar mais acessível ele também tinha um comportamento melhor, pelo menos deixara de ser um móvel para algo parecido com Sai e seu estudo sobre como as pessoas agem. Ele só não poderia falar que leu em um livro, se fizesse isso, mesmo que de brincadeira, Sakura o socaria até a inconsciência.

_Tá dizendo que não quer me namorar? - Sakura se virou para analisar a expressão do moreno, só ai ela notou que a expressão confusa de Sasuke era ego ferido. Isso quase a fez rir, mas ela se obrigou a se manter séria.

_Hm acho que sim. - Ela deu de ombros se controlando para não rir da cara de Sasuke. Sem esperar por uma contra resposta Sakura saiu pro quatro para se arrumar pro trabalho no hospital. Alguns minutos depois Sasuke apareceu, se encostando no batente da porta observando a kunoichi vestir as botas. Nem ele nem Sakura disseram nada, mas a expressão pensativa de Sasuke era impagável, do tipo, que a Haruno adoraria tirar uma foto para guardar para futuras chantagens ao quase-namorado.

_Vai também? - Sasuke colocou as mãos no bolso olhando para a rua molhada, a chuva já havia parado e Konoha voltara ao fluxo constante de pessoas. Sakura trancou a porta encarando o silêncio do Uchiha como um sim e desceu os degraus rumo a rua sendo seguida pelo ninja todo o trajeto. Sasuke não fazia isso, algumas vezes até a acompanhava a alguma parte do caminho onde se separavam ou uma ou duas vezes a buscara no trabalho com a desculpa de ter se machucado, mas ir com ela todo o trajeto era novo.

Isso só preocupava a kunoichi na questão dos rumores, ela e Sasuke juntos as vezes até poderia ser facilmente questionável mas ele acompanha-la para o trabalho era uma prova, ou sela lá como chamar aquilo. Não que ela se importasse mesmo com que as pessoas pensam, muito menos Sasuke é claro, mas as fangirls realmente conseguiam superar qualquer fofoca. Principalmente uma que tomara o posto da Haruno e Ino de doze anos como a fangirl número um de Sasuke Uchiha: Karin.

Ela era na verdade o principal motivo para Sakura não querer ser oficializada como a namorada de Sasuke, mesmo com apenas os rumores Karin conseguiu ficar na sua cola até conseguir uma confissão satisfatória de Sakura de que _não _havia nada entre ela e Sasuke. Mentira é claro. Mas como se a kunoichi se importasse com isso. Ela não sabia os motivos de Sasuke, ele não dissera exatamente, mas Sakura podia entender que era quase a mesma coisa, talvez ele pensasse que as fangirls não fossem parar mesmo quando Sasuke tivesse uma "dona" ou talvez... Ele ainda escondia mais alguma coisa.

E fora isso que Naruto dissera noite passada depois de Sasuke sair emburrado para fora para "tomar um ar" e fugir da intimação de Naruto, e pior era que o loiro havia conseguido convencer Sakura de que Sasuke ter assumir o namoro mas algo o impede. Por isso era tão divertido vê-lo tão preocupado com Sakura ser quem não ia querer nada.

_Hm, Sakura. - Ela parou, o hospital estava logo a frente mas Sasuke não parecia que ia seguir até lá.

_Que?

_Preciso treinar com o dobe. - Sakura assentiu indo se virar quando Sasuke completou hesitante. - Mas, queria que me esperasse hoje.

Sakura franziu o cenho. - Como?

_No hospital. - Ele saiu sem dar tempo para resposta. Essa era outra mania que ele não perdia de forma alguma, talvez o suspense tivesse grudado nos Uchiha como uma doença, Sakura deu dois passos em direção ao hospital antes de sentir um calafrio, do tipo que talvez Sasuke quisesse fazer algo especial nessa noite, algo que ela realmente não queria que ele fizesse. Pelo menos não ainda.

Havia sido sincera ao dizer que não queria ser vista só pela sombra do moreno.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Notou algumas pessoas olhando disfarçadamente na sua direção e cochichando entre si, era realmente irritante como as pessoas de Konoha que não tinham nada pra fazer preferiam ficar cuidando da vida dos outros, ultimamente ela tinha reparado nisso. "_Coisa irritante..."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Você demorou. - Ela resmungou ao ver o ninja cruzar a porta da sua sala, Sakura tinha um copo com um pouco de saquê em mãos e de frente para a mesa da rosada Ino estava sentada segurando a garrafa, só quando Sakura se pronunciou que a loira notou Sasuke e se virou dando um pequeno sorriso e uma piscadela.

_Olá Sasuke. - O moreno assentiu não muito preocupado em responder. Estava mais preocupado em saber o que Ino estava fazendo ali, ou por que ela pareciam beber como duas mulheres na crise da meia idade por que não tinham um homem. (Sakura não tinha motivos para reclamar, e pelo que o moreno ficou sabendo pela companheira, Ino estava "tentando" começar algum relacionamento com Sai). Bom, a última parte pode até explicar o por que delas estarem enchendo a cara.

Sakura e Ino se levantaram terminando com uma golada o conteúdo de ambos os copos. - Bom, vamos? - Sasuke preferiu não discutir e acompanhar as duas semi bêbadas até a saída do hospital onde Ino se despediu e os dois seguiram para casa.

_Sasuke-kun, pode abrir? Não sei se consigo. - Sakura sorriu entregando a chave de casa a Sasuke, o moreno pegou sem dizer nada e fez o favor a bêbada presente. Sakura tateou a parede até encontrar o interruptor e quando a luz se ascendeu.

_SURPRESA! - Ela não conseguia nem contar quantas pessoas haviam invadido a sua casa em um só noite, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Kiba... E por ai vai, todos os ninjas da sua época pareciam estar ali, inclusive Kakashi e sua shinshou até Ino tinha dado um jeito de chegar lá antes deles, mas concerteza ela recebera ajuda por que estava muito mais bêbada do que Sakura. A Haruno ficou em silêncio por longos segundos depois do coro dos seus amigos, ela não estava surpresa (talvez fosse culpa do álcool, ou do cansaço pelo dia de trabalho, ou dos dois) por algum motivo, mas estava tentando entender se era mesmo Kaito e Konan que estava ao lado do seu sofá com uma caixa vermelha nas mãos. Ou se ela estava mais bêbada do que pensava.

_Sakura-chan...? - Todos encaravam a rosada sem entender seu silêncio, até que Kiba encarou Ino apoiada em Sai.

_Ino, pedimos pra você beber _um pouco _com ela, não pra deixá-la completamente bêbada! - A loira lhe respondeu com um sorriso e um arrumar de cabelos, ela olhou para Sakura e sorriu, tentou dar uma piscadela para a kunoichi mas piscou os dois olhos juntos umas três vezes até desistir da piscadela.

_Não estamos bêbadas! Não é Testuda? - Sakura não respondeu. Ela continuou encarando Kaito confusa.

_Kaito? - Ele sorriu acenando, mas movia os pés desconfortável como se tivesse hesitando em se aproximar de Sakura, talvez por causa do alto Uchiha atrás dela fazendo o papel de guarda costas aterrorizantes. - Ah, é você! - Sakura deixou o estado tonta totalmente para trás e se atirou nos braços do amigo. - Estava com saudades, nem sei quanto tempo faz desde que você foi embora! - Kaito sorriu.

_Um mês mais ou menos. Mas tive que voltar, afinal hoje é o seu aniversário! - Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_É?

Foi quando a Yamanaka começou a rir histericamente. - É foi por isso que eu te dei o saquê lembra? Feliz aniversário! - Sakura assentiu.

_Então Sakura-chan, de novo, surpresa!

Era estranho Sakura se esquecer do próprio aniversário (como diabos alguém esquece o dia do próprio aniversário?), mas a kunoichi tinha a suspeita daquilo ser culpa de Sasuke, desde quando começaram a ficar juntos ela perdera totalmente a noção do tempo, isso não deveria ser uma coisa boa.

Aos poucos a festa de aniversário da Haruno começou a evoluir até o nível de uma verdadeira comemoração ninja, e na mesma velocidade em que a festa começou ela terminou. Até por que, eles até podiam estar numa sexta-feira mas ninjas bêbados não serviam para proteger sua vila, inclusive Hokages bêbadas cantando canções de natal no meio do parabéns.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por isso você pediu pra eu te esperar... - A Haruno murmurou. - Era pra Ino me distrair pra que eu não desconfiasse, o que explica o saquê, e você me levar pra casa na hora certa, o que explica o atraso já que você nunca atrasa. - Sasuke murmurou um "hm" em resposta. Sakura continuou por algum tempo concentrada no céu. Depois da festa por algum motivo ela queria observar as estrelas no topo da montanha dos kages, em uma pedra um pouco mais afastada, quer dizer o lugar já era deserto, então não era preocupação se afastarem durante a madrugada.

_Sabe, foi bom rever Kaito, não sabia até aquele momento o quanto sentia saudades dele. - Sasuke torceu no nariz, não muito confortável com o comentário e se virou ficando por cima da kunoichi que já se recuperara bem do estado de embriaguez de algumas horas atrás.

_Então rever ele foi bom? Hm... - Sakura sorriu pousando a mão direita sobre o pescoço do moreno. - Esse foi o ponto alto da noite?

_O que quer dizer? - Sasuke não respondeu, apenas continuou em cima da kunoichi a encarando em silêncio, até a Haruno não aguentar mais. - Sasuke...

_Eu pensei hoje... Depois que você disse que nunca ia querer nada sério comigo. - Sakura revirou os olhos temendo que de novo, o Uchiha fosse remoer a mesma questão. - Que isso fosse uma boa ideia. - Isso surpreendeu a kunoichi.

_Como?

_Digamos que... - Ele se aproximou mais de Sakura ficando bem próximo de seu rosto. - Talvez, assim seja mais divertido. - Sem dar tempo para um resposta ele a beijou por um longo tempo até terem que respirar de novo, o Uchiha passou as mãos pelas costas da Haruno até chegar aonde queria e com um movimento rápido desabotoou o sutiã da mesma fazendo Sakura rir.

_Você é terrível. - Sakura mordeu sua orelha.

_Eu sei.

Sakura se lembrou de Ino no incio na noite na sua sala resmungando sobre Sai não fazer nada espontâneo. Sakura realmente ficou muito feliz por Sasuke, por mais monossilábico e inexpressivo que fosse, entender bem o significado de "divertido". Talvez ele tivesse mesmo razão, um Sasuke amante séria melhor do que um Sasuke namorado.

**Continua... Só que não.**

** FIM! ^^**

* * *

_Hm, acho que chamam isso de "agradecimentos finais" certo?_

_Bom, eu realmente tenho muita gente a quem agradecer, tipo, sei lá, mas a sensação de terminar essa fic é diferente do que eu imaginei que fosse._

_Cara, eu estou feliz por ter concluído esse projeto (não costumo concluir as coisas hehe) com a ajuda de vocês, até por que se não fossem você leitoras isso aqui não seria possível, então serio, de coração. Muito Obrigado a todas vocês!_

_Domo-arigatou a:_

**AlisonDilaurentisBlack, And Allegra, Ari cham, Beeh QS, Bells-himee, HarunoKuchiki, Lady vampie, LamenCho, Lana-hime Uchiha, LaraTK, Lotti I. Nightray, , Sak09, Sue-chan, O.o, Tsukyomiuchihasama, YokoNick-chan, abigaillacerda33, andressa li kinomoto animya, dinani, Alinebr, Danielle Uchiha, Demettria Sebastian, Erza 0609, HarunoKuchiki, HarunoUchihababy, Lanny Kuran, Lia Liz, Lu hime, Mahrya, Pamela-chan Uchiha, SamyUchiha, aeiou1, Dressa, LudmilaRiosF, Luana Salvatore, HarunoKuchiki, Tsukyomiuchihasama, YokoNick-chan, Rizz.  
**

_Em especial a vocês, **andressa li kinomoto animya**, **Rizz**, **Lana-hime Uchiha**, **Sak09**, **Danielle Uchiha **e ** O.o** que me acompanharam desde o começo, e me deram força até o final da fic! Domo-arigatou lindas! ^^_

_Bom, nem sei mais o que dizer se não obrigado. _

_Curti muito escrever essa fic de coração e espero que vocês belas leitoras também tenham gostado! ^^_

_Fico por aqui né_

_Beijos da Lightning _

* * *

**Resposta as reviews de Dressa.**

_Bom flor, fico tipo, super mega hiper feliz que tenha curtido a fic, sério. Adorei ler seus comentários, e obrigado por mandá-los aproposito. Sobre seu coméntario do capitulo 8, a resposta: Não, não foi um erro de digitação não flor. Hiatara e Hinata são pessoas diferentes, o nome é parecido então é normal ficar meio confusa né, a questão é que Hitara era um vilão que surgiu lá e pans e a Hinata continua sendo ela okay? É isso que a falta de imaginação pra nomes faz com a gente hehe, mas obrigado por avisar mesmo assim. Gosto de leitoras sinceras que comentam tudo como você faz! ^^ _

_Então de novo. Arigatou flor, e espero que tenha gostado da minha escrita. Convidada a ler quantas fics quiser okay?_

_Beijos_

_Lightning._

* * *

_Para quem teve paciência de ler até aqui (hehe) estão convidadas a ler todas as fics, e convidadas para meu próximo projeto Sasuxsaku do qual já mencionei no capitulo passado. Se chama **Strange Mind **então fiquem ligadas para data de lançamento (é lançamento que fala? õ.o)_

_E fofas, fiquem a vontade para dar sugestões de fics, animes etc. Preciso de ideias, e caso queiram estarei a ouvidos sempre!_

_Agora sim, eu deixo vocês. Até uma próxima né_

_Lightning._


End file.
